Dragonfires Passion
by deltaprime11
Summary: Natsu has had a crush on her for awhile and he is having a lot of trouble driving it from his mind, imagine his surprise when he finds out she feels the same way! Natsu Erza pairing, rated M for lemons in the future, summary is rather bad,
1. A Triumphant Return

**A/N: Alright guys, I decided to write this fan-fiction sort of out of the blue, I only picked up fairy tail, about 2 days ago and I am up to episode 10, the little fight gave me an idea and If I don't try to write it out it will buy me so here goes (Side-note, after completing my Degree's I am more than capable of keeping and updated 3 stories, this is just for those people who enjoy my NaruHina fic, anyway on with the show)**

**Edit: the changes are not that huge; I just sort of had this idea and thought it was better to write out.**

Natsu stood on the hill overlooking Magnolia, home of his old guild Fairy tail; he regretted the day he had left almost 3 years ago.

_Flashback Sequence_

_Natsu sighed as he looked out the window, nothing no matter how hard he looked it seemed like he would never find Igneel, a knock at the door roused him from his depression, he stood up and stalked over the door he glared at the door willing his eyes to see through it before he opened it._

"_What!?" he growled_

"_Message for one Natsu Dragneel." The stranger said to him, he wore the simple uniform a mail man._

_Natsu eyed him, he never got mail, he held out his hand "Okay then, give it to me."_

_The man pressed a clipboard into his hands "First you need to sign this, as proof that I have successfully made my 500__th__ delivery!" the sense of pride in his voice made Natsu smirk; he scribbled his signature on the bottom of the page and gave it back to him._

_He accepted the letter and kicked the door closed as he walked back to the table, he couldn't recognize the seal or the hand writing._

"_Hey Natsu you got a letter?" Happy chirped producing a fish from seemingly nowhere._

_Natsu nodded "Yeah apparently."_

"_Open it." Happy chirped again munching on the fish loudly._

_Natsu rolled his eyes, well the reason he had named the talkative blue cat Happy is because he never seemed unhappy. Taking his seat he broke the seal and began to read the letter._

_Natsu_

_Whilst this is difficult to explain, I need you to take a 3 year trip for training purposes, head south east to the mountains there your teacher will be waiting._

_Igneel_

_Natsu just stared at the note in disbelief, Igneel was sending him to the mountains to the south, for training, an anger boiled inside of him, all this time he had been looking for Igneel he did nothing to tell him where he was, which he clearly knew where Natsu was, his mind raced with angry thoughts at his father figure, how could he just abandon me then contact me almost 14 years later and expect me to do as I am told, I have responsibilities to the guild now, I can't just leave them he was unaware he had said the last part out loud._

"_You mean you can't leave Erza because she might hate you." Happy chirped again still munching on his fish._

"_No of course not, get your stuff happy we are going, if Igneel says it is important than it is." Natsu openly defied his friend, but he felt a pang in his chest he was going to leave his friends just to prove Happy wrong, he shook his head, no because Igneel asked me to, he nodded firming the belief in his mind even thought he knew it was a lie._

_End Flashback_

And now he stood, looking at the town he had left three years ago, he would never say the training was worthless but he still regretted leaving, especially because all he did was leave a note that said he would be back 'sometime' he knew then it was three years, he was not thinking well back then.

"Well watta ya think happy shall we go in? Natsu inquired his blue friend

"Aye," Happy chirped producing another fish "Let's go see how every handled you leaving."

Natsu smirked and shook his head, he expected Erza to immediately belt him for his stupidity and he groaned he really never thought this through very well, he began passing a few people most looked like they had seen someone scary, he gulped so Erza was in, but it brought a smile to his face it was good to know she hadn't changed. Before long he stood outside of the Fairy Tail guild, he looked at the big doors and smiled he pushed them open.

Erza had just finished a rant about how the guild member should control themselves better, she was sitting at the bar drinking, a small plate with a slice of strawberry cheesecake sat in front of her.

"Gray you in here?" She called out loudly

"Look left," The dark haired boy called back, as is Gray's fashion he wore only his shorts "What's up?"

"Gray put on some clothes!" The new member Lucy piped at him from the side of the bar.

Gray looked down at himself, and gasped "Where the hell did they go!"

"How I am supposed to know that, you're the one that takes them off." Lucy retorted

"Never mind that," Erza cut them off "Gray I need your help, there is a dark mage guild plotting something, I overheard a little at a bar one town over."

"Yeah, that's great and all but why do you need me?" Gray looked at her confused, Erza never asked for help.

"You are one of the strongest members in the guild," Erza said to him "And I am not foolish enough to think I can take an entire guild on my own."

A voice Erza recognised rang out over their conversation "Aw, really the Erza I knew would have taken three guilds at once without breaking a sweat."

The entire guild turned sharply to gawk at the pink haired boy in the doorway, "its Natsu." Was uttered by a large portion of the guild.

Erza just stared disbelievingly at him, he had been gone for three years and he just strolls back in all nonchalantly like nothing had happened! She fumed and sprang off of her back foot, tackling him heavily or at least she thought she was tackling him, but the lack of a fall made her open her eyes, he stood there with her arms around him, she had meant to tackle him she had applied force, how was he still upright, what the hell did he do for three years.

"I am assuming you wanted me to fall?" Natsu scratched his head sheepishly, "Alright try again I won't brace this time I promise." He raised a hand and he shoved him with her shoulder, he toppled back this time, she looked down at him and panted with rage, she was also heavily impressed she used to be able to knock him out with a single blow, he had not only survived a full on tackle from her, he had shrugged it off completely, he pinned him with her legs and started beating into his arms.

"YOU LEAVE FOR THREE YEARS WITH A CRAPPY NOTE AND THEN WALK IN ALL NORMAL!" She screamed at him.

"Well the reason was better than you think it was I just never thought it out." Natsu said he held his arms up in front of him as her punches slowly lost force, they hurt a lot, but he knew he deserved it.

"Why, Why did you leave me?" she paused for a moment and blinked, he had left everyone, why was it affecting her so much.

Natsu looked at her in puzzlement, she had said he left her but they weren't, by all account she had hated him, she had beaten him to a pulp less than a month before he left.

"I-I'm sorry," he sighed sadly "I am sorry Erza; I got a message...From Igneel."

The entire guild gasped, they all knew Igneel was like Natsu's father even if he was a dragon, they knew Natsu would move heaven and earth to find him, in fact after that was said most of the guild members went back to whatever it was they were doing, the matter was resolved in their minds. Erza stood up and pulled Natsu up with her "What did it say?"

Natsu grinned "He told me to go south for training."

Erza looked at him, he didn't seem that different maybe slightly more muscular, his chin was slightly more defined and his lips, she stopped and shook her head as a small blush played out on her face.

"Well you are welcome to join me and Gray." She said curtly, she left the guild hall.

"Why do we have to bring candlelight over here?" Gray shouted

"Your one to talk," Natsu snickered "Ice queen."

The two boys fumed at each other, for a moment before Natsu snapped out of it "Heh, despite all this I still missed you too Gray."

Gray smiled, as much as they argued the two were really good friends before he had left "Yeah I missed you too, Flame head."

Natsu shook his head, he needed a drink "Well I am already packed I will meet you and Erza at the train station?"

Gray looked at him "Really you that easy with trains now?"

Natsu shrugged "I still get motion sick, but it is more bearable and if I have something to focus on I am usually all right, it's only trains now though."

Gray nodded "Well at least that makes getting around with you a bit easier."

Natsu nodded as his friend left the hall, he walked over to the bar "Hey Mira," he piped up, and she slid him a drink, he peered down at the content, it was a bubbly black looking liquid "What's this?"

"Oh, it's all the craze with the youngsters these days; they call it Cola or something."

Natsu looked at the drink again and shrugged, may as well try it, he took a sip, the flavour was just sweet it held no real sway other than that, he swallowed it wasn't bad but it was nothing special. He noticed a blonde haired girl eyeing him from the corner of the bar.

"I don't think I have ever seen you before, you new?" Natsu asked her.

"Oh, um yes my name is Lucy, I got here yesterday." The girl said to him.

"Do you need a job?" Natsu asked, he remembered his first day; it is easier to make friends and go on missions together than solo.

Lucy nodded "Yeah I do actually, but I don't want to bother you Erza and Gray."

"Believe me it's not bother at all," Natsu reassured "But if you want to come along you might want to go get ready."

She nodded and took her leave, Natsu drained the rest of the drink, the flavour had grown on him and he had actually enjoyed it.

Natsu sat at the train station; he had come from the hall with his bags, so he waited for the others to arrive, Lucy came first, followed by Gray, then Erza dragging her small mountain of bags with her.

"Oh, I never got a chance to ask," Lucy piped up after they were seated, the two girls sat opposite the two boys, Gray looking dejectedly glum as usual and Natsu, focusing on looking out the window, her voice drew their attention "What kind of magic do you use?"

"Erza's magic is very pretty; it makes people bleed a lot." Happy chirped from his seat on Natsu's head.

That's not exactly what I would describe as pretty Lucy thought to herself "What about you Gray?"

Gray rolled his eyes, "I am an ice wizard, a specific form called Ice making and in short I can make inanimate objects out of ice."

He clapped his fist down on his palm for a moment and opened his hand, revealing the Fairy Tail emblem "Wow, that's pretty." Lucy said admiringly

Gray smirked, he felt oddly warm after her compliment.

"What about you," she paused as she realised she had not asked his name, noticing her pause he just simple said 'Natsu' "Natsu." She finished.

"Look not to be rude, but it is taking all of my willpower to stop myself from being sick," Natsu looked at her "So I would rather not chat."

"Natsu switch spots with Lucy." Erza commanded, they looked at her questioningly but complied, didn't really matter much to them anyway, When Natsu sat down, Erza delivered a quick blow to his stomach, he coughed and his head fell to her lap.

"What was that for?" he sputtered.

Erza and Gray were surprised, usually he went down for the count after one of those hits "Heh, looks like you got tougher on your training," Gray stated "I'm impressed Candlelight."

"Hm, that's odd I don't feel like sick anymore." Natsu thought allowed

"All right I will allow it," Erza said looking down at him with a small smile, he turned to look up at her questioningly and she continued "I will allow you to ride like this if it helps you."

Natsu nodded, and unconsciously snuggled slightly against her thighs, she also absentmindedly began to rub his hair as she explained, what she had overheard and what the plan was.

The two across from them, sat in silent agreement, they had crushed on each other that neither would accept.

**A/N: Alright this is the revised first chapter, I hope you like this one, it is just a bit easier to continue off of and it allows me to go a bit more epic in scale, you should also be aware, I don't know a crapload about the world and it's places so I may make up a few to use in the story.**


	2. Missions

**A/N: All right guys, originally I planned on writing three chapters of this story over the day it has been out, but I got tired so I went to sleep, I will probably kick out 3 or 4 chapters today, so enjoy this one and know that they are coming quickly!**

Erza stared down at the now sleeping Natsu; it was the last stop on this line, so she didn't need to worry about waking him until Lucy and Gray came back with their next form of transportation and so she found herself just staring at the sleeping boys face, he looked so peaceful.

He stirred slightly in his sleep and let out a small sound, she leant her head closer to try and hear what he was saying "I love you Erza." Her face flushed red and she shot up with enough force that Natsu bounced slightly, he stirred awake and he sat up looking at her with half lidded sleepy eyes, he was quite close to her face, he seemed to wake up a bit more as her realised how close he was to her and he reared his head back and sat normally staring at his feet.

"So were here." Natsu stated looking out the window, she didn't respond he had been dreaming about her, he had dreamed that he said he loved her, she wondered if it was true or if it was just a dream, she thought back on the two of them, he never seemed to behave differently around her than he did with anyone else, she sat there deep in her own thoughts, she didn't notice that Natsu was just sitting studying her, she had a faint blush on her cheeks and seemed a little flustered, had he said something about her in his sleep? Happy told him he would occasionally mumble something, or sometimes call out people names; maybe he had called out her name or something.

"Hey," Natsu paused as she turned her eyes onto him "I said something about you in my sleep didn't I?"

Erza couldn't bring herself to lie, so instead she just nodded, Natsu studied her judging from her reaction, he had likely confessed his feelings towards her "I told you I love you didn't I?"

Erza felt a tear well up in her eye, this is the part where he tells her he doesn't actually care and it was just a meaningless dream, she guessed secretly she had hoped he really did love her, she certainly had loved him for a long time, even if she buried the feelings whenever they came up, every time they did they were stronger than the last time and she had greater trouble forcing them back down, she was pulled out of her thoughts, by him wrapping her into a warm embrace, she sat there motionless unsure of what to do, before finally smiling she let her head fall into the nook of his shoulder and she nuzzled his collarbone slightly, he smiled warmly. The two remained there until they heard the footsteps of their comrades, they pulled back and Natsu yawned rather loudly as Lucy came in, it gave off the impression he had just woken up.

"We got one of those magic-cars." Lucy said simply and turned on her heel.

After the footsteps had faded out of his hearing Natsu turned to Erza "So?"

"So what?" Erza looked at him curiously

"So what do you want to do about this?" Gesturing between them

Erza blushed and looked at him "I don't know I am not very good at feelings."

"So let's just stay friends until you figure it out," Natsu suggested, he didn't like as Gray put it 'friend zoning himself' but he didn't really have a choice if her pressed her she would probably just beat him up and he had no right to just walk in after three years and expect his crush to just dating him.

"Okay, friends." Erza said holding out her hand.

He took it and shook with a smile "Well when we get back, you and me are going to have a rematch."

Erza smiled at him, it would certainly be more interesting now that he was stronger "All right, let's get this done quickly then."

"Oh, you know it, I am all fired up now!" he exclaimed as he bounded out of the train.

He stopped when he stepped off the train and looked around, Gray and Lucy were sitting together and Lucy was giggling while Gray spoke, are they crushing on each other too? Natsu smiled as he walked over.

"Hey lovebirds you ready to go?" Natsu yelled out waving them over.

They both shot up and went unusually stiff, Natsu fell on the floor with laughter, Gray just watched him for a moment "Ice make Fist!" she shouted and a large ice fist hit Natsu into the ground, he laid there coughing for a moment and he wheezed out "Hey come on, that's not fair."

Lucy walked over with her hands on her hip, "That's what you get for being nosy."

Natsu just stared at her, he was being nosy? They were sitting in the centre of the train station, she was giggling like a school girl half the train station would assume they were dating "Maybe don't pick a public spot and besides that all I was doing was telling you we were ready to go, Gray didn't have to try and crush me." Natsu said rather angrily.

"Aw I'm sorry did I hurt your feelings?" Gray pouted in an attempt to taunt him.

Natsu raised his eyebrow at him "I'll take the top of the Car, you can sit with Lucy."

Lucy blushed, and Gray just stared at Natsu before he spoke again "Your welcome Ice Queen, now don't screw up."

Gray shook his head, "What the hell do you mean screw up you're the one who-"

He cut off when he saw Erza step around the corner with her mountain of luggage being dragged behind her "Um, Erza there is no way all of that is going to fit in the car."

Erza looked at him, "Fine," she uttered a few words and a purple glow appeared around the mountain and in the blink of an eye they were gone "Shall we go?"

The three nodded and took their places, "Erza do you know where we are going?"

"An alarm was raised at Oshibana station, I don't know if it is them but it is a good a place to start as any." Erza called back.

The ride was short and they got there quickly, the group noticed the large crowd in front of the station Erza walked up to one of the stations employee's and demanded to know what is going on inside, after she knocked about 3 of them out she finally got her answers.

"The dark guild is already inside, let's go." Erza called back as she ran up the stairs, the group followed close behind, they ran into the atrium and were met with the Eisenwald guild, and hovering above them Erigor himself.

"So some fairy Tail flies have come into our web," he announced cockily "Well I have a murder to conduct so I will be off."

"Oh, really?" Natsu called out, flamer erupted from his feet, and he used them to catch hold of Erigor cloak "Hate to break it to yea pal, but I would love to see you do anything for with 4 broken limbs!"

With that Natsu clenched his fist, producing a loud snap, Erigor cried out on pain but otherwise seemed unaffected, Natsu stared at him, If he didn't break his leg what did he do Natsu looked around him he noticed they were no longer in the station, so they had been flying for awhile Erigor finally descended they landed on the tracks and Natsu sprang back to get a little distance and to size up his opponent, I don't know what kind of magic he uses, but if I had to guess it would be wind.

"Your strong brat, I will give you that," Erigor called out cockily; as he bent down to reset his leg, Natsu realised he had dislocated it before he could actually break it, "But I am still going to kill you."

"You are smarter than you look, you dislocated your leg to stop me from breaking it," Natsu called out "But I know something you don't."

"Oh, and what's that?" Erigor asked with a large manic grin.

"I can do this!" Natsu exclaimed he pushed off of his back foot, with enough force that the train tracks had a small creator in them; he expelled flame from his back to increase his speed, "Fire dragon Iron fist!"

He stopped dead, in his track less than an inch from Erigor's head; Natsu's eyes widened "What?"

"You foolish boy I use wind magic, you flames are useless against me!" Erigor cackled and with a flick of his wrist Natsu was sent flying backwards.

Natsu shoved his hand into the ground to slow himself, he glared at the man in front of him, he extinguished my flames with his wind and he can just send me flying of I try hand to hand combat, Natsu considered his options, he could just try to wear him out, make him use enough magic power that he can't keep up his defence. Natsu watched his opponent and waited, he decided to wait for his enemy's next move before deciding.

Natsu watched as a large tornado like shape appeared in front of him, he crossed his arms in front of him, this is going to hurt he thought glumly, but that gave him an idea, using his opponents lack of vision to his advantage he ran over and jumped of the side of the railings, using the supports beams he ran along under the tracks, he heard Erigor shout out something which he assumed the name of his attack, but that one sound also gave away Erigor, Let's see you defend from this! Natsu pushed of the support beam and struck through the bottom of the tracks, Erigor noticed the ground beneath him crack, but it was already too late, with a loud shout Natsu broke through sending Erigor into the air, Natsu reacted quickly and grabbed hold of Erigor's foot, pulling him back into a second blow Erigor was left suspended in mid air, looking back at Natsu as he shouted

"Fire Dragon Iron mountain kick!" Natsu took two steps forward and jumping from the ground he propelled himself forwards with flames and collided both of his feet into Erigor face, the man was sent sprawling down the tracks "That ought to teach you to mess with Fairy Tail."

Natsu fell slightly and caught himself on his hand, using that much magic energy had tired him out a bit and the exhaustion was catching up to him, well at least I can say one of the new things I learned is useful he thought to himself, that kick was the first new technique he had learned.

Natsu rolled back on his heels to sit there and wait for his comrades, Erigor wasn't going anywhere and he needed to rest up. It didn't take very long for the Car to appear on the horizon, he stood up and waved at them.

Erza brought the car to a stop and disconnected the SE-plug, he sprang from her seat into Natsu and he was surprised and got knocked down by her, he laid on top of him and cried "You stupid idiot, don't scare me like that."

Natsu's eyes softened as he looked at her "Look it's alright I got him," He reached up and patted her head "And besides what happened to just friends?"

She seemed to suddenly realise their situation, and she jumped up and smooth the dust off of her armour, she gave him a glare that said not a word and he nodded.

Gray and Lucy finally emerged from the car, followed by a bandaged Kageyama "What's he doing here, isn't he with Eisenwald?"

"Well we aren't heartless, so we didn't leave him to die." Lucy announced.

Natsu rolled his eyes, he had had enough of arrogant jerks like Erigor and if this guy gave him any lip he likely would just knock him out.

"Well I see you really did deal with Erigor," Gray said inspecting the battered and broken body of the man in front of him "And you didn't destroy the whole bridge I'm impressed Candlelight."

"Don't worry I'll be sure to leave one strong opponent for you sometime." Natsu grinned cockily

"Yeah Yeah hotshot whatever." Gray shrugged

"Heh, you fairy tail flies are even easier to trick than I thought!"

The group groaned when the turned to see Kageyama stealing their car and driving towards clover.

"Wow, I wonder I he is going to be able to do anything to the masters without this." Gray waved the lullaby flute around.

"So that's what you were looking for when you examined Erigor," Erza looked at him when he nodded she continued "But them which one does he have?"

"I used my ice magic to make one, I wrapped it in a cloth so he can't see it but the second he gets out of range he will realise," Gray explained with a smirk "So how about we destroy this thing, Natsu I think your fire will do the trick."

Gray tossed Natsu the flute, he channelled just a small amount of magic into his hand to incinerate the flute and he let the dust fall to the ground."

"So we walk to clover and catch a train back with the master?" Lucy suggested

"Hm, yes I think that would be best." Erza nodded and the group set of down the tracks.

**A/N: And that is chapter 2! I hope you all enjoy it! I would like to thank all the people giving positive reviews you guys are awesome, of and thanks for adding this to a community, I am certainly stoked over here ^.^, alright expect the next chapter in a few hours! And i big thanks to Shadow-inuyasha, for pointing out that i called Erigor Eisenwald, oh dat fail.**


	3. Break time!

**A/N: All right I am back with chapter 3 as promised, I am glad you guys like it so much!**

Erza was aware they were moving but she couldn't feel any weight on her legs, who was carrying her? She felt warm.

"I can't believe she used enough magic energy she actually passed out." she heard Natsu, wait was he carrying her, she opened her eyes slightly and closed them again as the sun hit her, she opened the slightly slower this time allowing her to get used to the light, and sure enough she was dangling off the pink haired boys back.

"Don't pretend you don't like carrying her," Gray gave him a sidelong look "Everyone knows you have been crushing on her for years."

"I wasn't complaining," Natsu argued defensively "I just she didn't have to wear her armour everywhere."

"I'll switch with you if ya like." Gray offered with a smirk

"Not on your life pal," Natsu glared at him, then he heard a small giggle "huh, Erza you awake?"

"Yeah I am awake but I can't move my legs," Erza said she didn't want him to put her down she was enjoying this "So don't drop me just yet."

"How long have you been awake?" Gray asked a little afraid she may have overheard a bit more than they wanted her to know.

"Not long," Erza lied "I heard Natsu complain about my armours weight."

Natsu froze "I don't mind that much at all."

"Calm down Natsu," Erza reassured him "If it will make it easier I can requip into something more casual."

"It's really no trouble;" Natsu said, he didn't want to complain after all she had knocked herself out just to get to him at full speed "I'm fine really."

"You guys make a really nice couple." Lucy said smiling at Natsu and Erza

Natsu and Erza stared at the girl in disbelief "We aren't." They said in unison, but stopped when they realised they had spoken together.

"Oh I am sorry I just assumed you were when Natsu jumped in front of Gray when he offered to carry you." Lucy continued.

Natsu's face flushed "Well I am stronger than Gray I didn't want him to hurt himself."

"Your care for me is touching, but I bet I could beat you to clover carrying Erza on my back." Gray challenged

"Thing is I am carrying her," Natsu retorted "Maybe you should carry Lucy; you guys like each other don't you."

It was Lucy's turn to blush "No I am fine; I don't need anyone to carry me."

"Lucy hurry up and get on," Gray demanded he bent down slightly "I am not going to lose to this fool."

Natsu, Erza and Lucy all just stared at him "this isn't a race you idiot!"

They cried out at him, Lucy closed her hand and bonked him on the head "Stop being such a fool."

"Yeah man," Natsu looked at him with a smirk "I am only carrying Erza till she can walk on her own."

Gray grumbled something about being a loser and started walking again; Lucy shook her head these boys are ridiculous she thought to herself.

"Hey look over there," Erza pointed up just beyond the tree tops "That's the council hall."

"Mm, I wonder where Kageyama got off too," Gray said looking around "By know he would have realised that the flute was a fake and we already destroyed the real one."

"Who cares," Natsu announced annoyed "He tried to kill the guild masters we stopped the Eisenwald guild and now everything is fine, who cares about one dark wizard."

"Yeah but it's odd we haven't seen I'm yet," Erza announced "When he realised the flute was a fake he should have turned around to come and get the real one from us, as he had no way to actually know we had destroyed it, so where is he."

"If I had to guess," Natsu said again "He is in one of these tree's waiting for us to let our guard down, he has control of shadows so he could easily ensnare us and take the flute if we had it."

"That would be a good plan," Gray agreed "But it doesn't matter because we haven't let our guard down we would notice his magic and avoid it."

"That's why he hasn't attacked," Natsu stated plainly "And even then there was a reason I announced the flute was destroyed rather loudly."

They all looked at him in surprise; he just told Kageyama they didn't have it he had no motive to attack them, unless he wanted to die.

"Wow, I didn't think you could actually do that," Kageyama stepped out from behind a tree a little ways ahead of them "Well looks like I am beat."

Natsu groaned "Why come out then?"

"Well I have no intention of going to Clover anymore," Kageyama said simply "So now I need to make my way back."

"What are you going to do?" Gray asked curiously

"Go take control of Eisenwald, it will be hard but maybe I can convince the council to let us back into the legal guild circle, start trying to do some good in the world." Kageyama explained, he didn't tell them about the old man he had met, he didn't think they needed to know.

"Well I hope one day I see you again Kageyama, you're a good guy," Natsu held out his hand "I hope all your dreams become a reality."

Kageyama took his hand and shook it "Yeah, thanks I hope you get whatever it is your after as well." He gave him a knowing smirk and took off towards Clover station, it would be awhile before the trains are back up but he would wait a little.

Erza watched Natsu with a warm smile, she leaned down close to his ear "You really have grown, I'm impressed."

Natsu felt pride swell up in his chest and he turned to Gray and Lucy "Well let's go, a few days of luxury sounds good about now."

Makarov sat on the table enjoying his drink and the food, he wondered how the guild was fairing in his absence, he hoped Natsu was okay wherever he was he also hoped he came back soon, he already knew about the Note Natsu had told the aster everything he knew before he left, but he had asked Makarov to keep a secret for some reason, Makarov shook his head it was none of his concern why the boy chose to hide things.

"You know the council is worried your guild members are going to destroy a city one of these days." Goldmine scolded

Makarov sighed "Let's those blowhards worry, they are just jealous my wizards are hot!"

'Message for master Makarov'

"Hm, yes right here," He waved up at the small bird, which dropped the letter in his lap and flew away "He looked down at it, must be an update from Mirajane she used the guild seal."

Makarov ran his fingers over it and the seal released, an image of Mirajane appeared "You see this is our poster girl Mirajane, Grab some eye-candy boys." He exclaimed proudly

'Master Makarov everything in the guild is fine, but I felt I should inform you that Gray Erza and Natsu have formed a team, isn't that exciting! Well I thought I should inform you of the developments, goodbye.'

Makarov face drained pale, not those three they really could destroy a city, he fell back rather heavily with a groan, wait a second did she say Natsu! Oh so he is back, well that's one good thing he thought to himself.

"Hey is old man Makarov in here somewhere!" A young man rang out over the crowd, Makarov recognised that voice!

"Natsu is that you?" Makarov jumped of the table and growing his size slightly he stepped over the crowd next to the boy.

"Still as wiry as ever huh old man," Natsu greeted with a wide smile "It's good to see you again."

"Ah, same to you my boy," Makarov smiled if they are here they couldn't have caused too much destruction maybe his fears were groundless; he noticed a certain red headed knight on his back "Is that Erza?"

"Oh, yeah she used up too much magical energy running one of the magic mobiles; she passed out and hasn't regain much control over her body yet." Natsu explained

"Hm, I see," Makarov rubbed his chin for a moment "Well we have a few more days of the conference and there are plenty of spare rooms why don't you take to one I have some food sent up for the two of you."

"All right I'll do that," Natsu said as he began he walk up the stairs "Oh, Gray and the Luny girl are here too."

"My name is Lucy!" she screamed at him, Makarov smiled so Natsu still had his habit of saying names wrong.

He greeted the other two of his guild members.

Natsu groaned as he sat down, Erza had regained enough control to get off his back, but she sat rather limply against his chest.

"I wonder how long the food will take to get here," Natsu wondered aloud "Hey Erza I am going to need to be able to move so I need you to get off me for a bit."

Erza pouted and gave him the puppy dog eyes "Bu Natsu, you are so warm, I will get cold of you leave."

Natsu smiled "I am not going to leave; I need to answer the door."

Erza smirked "Well you are not as easily manipulated as I I'd hoped you would be."

Natsu smirked back "Well I wouldn't say that, you got me to stay in the room, and carry you all the way here."

She opened her mouth to defend herself, but she closed it again when he looked at her with a wide smile "Well fine you caught me."

"You have an odd view of friendship." Natsu smirked as he answered the door and accepted the various trays of food he sat them on the small table in front of Erza who just realised she was still in her armour.

"What's wrong?" Natsu looked at her

"Nothing, would you mind if I wore something a little more comfortable?" Erza asked him

Natsu just looked at her questioningly "Well technically this is your room wear whatever you want; do want me to leave while you change?"

"Won't be necessary I will just requip." Erza told him, as she changed her clothes.

When Natsu could finally see again he had trouble containing his laughter, Erza was sitting in a small black and white suit, it had small ears on the hood "What is that?"

"It's called an onsie, I had the same impression you had when I first saw it, but they are so comfortable!" Erza giggled

"So what animal is that I can see the ears?" Natsu asked her, she looked ridiculous but if she wanted to wear it he didn't care.

"some animal called a panda." She said as she began eating

Natsu chuckled he started eating as well; he wondered how Lucy and Gray were going.

**A/N: Alright so that is number three, I plan on doing most of the cutsie lovy dovey stuff in the next 2 chapters then I will get back on the main cannon for awhile, hope you enjoy it! (And some may ask why I put Erza in a panda onsie, WHY THE FUCK NOT? They're cute, and it's funny to imagine that picture!**


	4. Heated Moments

Lucy stared at the pages in front of her; she had been attempting to write her own novel for awhile, she found herself having a very severe case of writers block, she had planned to write a few more chapters over the course of their 2 day reprieve, deciding she needed to take a break she went to find a drink. She entered the living room of her apartment.

"You do realise it's two to a room right?" Gray gave her a look over the top for the couch.

Lucy looked down and realised she was clad in nothing but a form fitting towel, she sprang into the air and covered her chest with her arms, she stalked back into her own room.

Gray chuckled and let his head fall back on the couch that is the fourth time she has done that today, she swore it was by accident, he was sceptical can anyone really be that empty-headed, he closed his eyes and sprawled out over the couch, images of Lucy with the form fitting towel floating around in his mind, the way her larger than average breasts were pressed together, he imagined how soft they'd be to touch.

"What'cha doin?" The voice made his eyes snap open, to observe the woman who was swimming around in his head, he blushed as his thought descended further into the gutter and he shook his head.

"N-nothing why?" Gray managed to stammer out.

Lucy looked at him out of the corner of her eye "I don't know, I just thought you might want to have some fun," She winked and sauntered over to him seductively, she wrapped her legs around him and straddled him, he groaned as she ground herself against him "What's wrong?" she whispered in his ear.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Gray said confidently, hand on a second why was she out here, she hadn't been particularly bad to him, but she wasn't on his top 10 list of nice people to talk too, she interrupted his thoughts by locking his lips in her own, she brushed her tongue over his lips and he opened his mouth to let her in, she tasted like strawberries and he groaned against her as she ground her body into him again.

"WAKE UP!" Natsu screamed at the black haired boy on the couch, who sat up suddenly and looked around the room as if he was confused as to where he was.

"Breakfast is being served downstairs Lucy sent me up to tell you." Natsu stated simply, he didn't notice Gray's face flush red at the mention of her name. He shook his head to try and get the taste and the memories to leave him.

Erza had kept up her little farce of injury to give and excuse to be alone with Natsu for the night, they hadn't done a lot they talked and ate, he carried her to her bed and then he left, he had come back early to start the next day to find her still asleep, so he had brought her a tray of breakfast so she didn't have to go anywhere.

Erza heard the door open and she looked at the pink haired boy as he walked in "Did you find Gray?"

"Yeah asleep on the couch, he seemed a little out of it but he's fine," Natsu answered as he ran over and plopped down heavily beside her the impact causing her to bounce on the cushions he looked at the T.V "What are you watching?"

"Not sure I turned it on and just flicked through, nothing very good is on." Erza answered absently she was reading a book and wasn't paying him much mind, he turned his body and let his legs dangle over the arm of the chair, he place his head along her thighs, she shifted her book to peer down at him, he smiled up at her and sighed "You want me to move?"

Erza tapped her chin as she looked at him "No, you let me ride on your back all the way here even though I could have walked, I think it is only fair that you can use my legs as pillows for a while." As she finished she tapped his nose and he twitched it which made her smile. Natsu closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off, his thoughts rolling around his head did little to help him rest, one was plaguing him more than anything, where was Erza going with this weekend, she seemed to want him around and they were doing a lot of couple related things, for example just lying around like this cuddling and eating and being lazy, he felt her hand start running through his hair and he smiled, she had gotten into a habit of doing that now. It took a while but he fell asleep. Erza raised an eyebrow and lifted her book slightly so he had fallen asleep she smiled at his peaceful face and shook her head.

Natsu sat up and looked he wasn't in the room anymore and Erza was nowhere in sight, he could smell the unmistakeable scent of the sea, where was he? He looked around and more of where he was came into view, there were a few tree's around him seemed like he had fallen asleep in a forest clearing he looked up at the sky but saw nothing, "Must be a cloudy night." He thought aloud, looking around again he wondered why he was here. Las thing he remembered was him thinking about Erza; how he ended up in this forest of all places he had no idea. He heard a deep laugh and he turned to the source of the sound for some reason he thought he recognised that cackle, his eyes finally fell on the scythe, which continued into the shirtless man floating about 12 metre's of the ground.

"You weak insect," the man sneered at him "You can't even protect the ones you love."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Natsu yelled at him, why did he feel like he should recognize that voice?

"Oh, forgotten me already let me give you a little hint," The man slowly came into view, the white hair tied back into a ponytail, the half dress he wore "They call me the Reaper."

"Erigor," Natsu growled "Come back for me to wipe the floor with you again did you?"

"Oh, things are quite different this time," Erigor stated absently "This time I found the thing most precious to you," he cocked his head tot eh side with a wide eyed grin "And obliterated it!"

Natsu's eyes followed the shape of the body that was hurled at him, the armour he recognized it! It couldn't be her, there was no way it was her! He ran over to the heap of armour and gazed down at the face of Erza, her eyes were glazed over and lifeless, something inside Natsu seemed to snap, like a dam being broken he turned to face Erigor "Your dead, you are never going to come back from this."

Natsu's eyes flashed a violent red and his eyes took on a predatory slit instead of his usual pupils, he howled in pure rage and fire engulfed him "I AM GOING TO FUCKING DESTROY YOU!"

Natsu felt himself get shaken violently and he opened his eyes.

"Natsu! Wake up I am fine wake up you can't burn down the hotel room!" Erza yelled at him.

She was alive it was just a nightmare, but what did she mean burn down the room, he realised he had flames around his hands and he let them die, he had never activated his fire in his sleep before.

Natsu shook his head he sprang up and hugged Erza tightly she seemed surprised but returned it after a moment.

"I-I thought I lost you," he trailed off; he took a deep breath and shook his head trying to regain some of his composure at least "What happened?"

"Well after you fell asleep, you started tossing your head around, I assumed you were having a nightmare that would pass so I left you be," Erza explained "then your fire started around your hands, so I started shaking you and shouting, then you woke up."

Natsu ran his head through his hands and fell back on the on the couch with a sigh.

Erza looked at him worriedly "Natsu what happened, you have never gotten angry enough in your sleep to activate your flames that I am aware off."

Natsu stared at her for a long while trying to decide whether or not she should tell her, he saw the worry in her eyes and decided to tell the truth "I dreamed I was in a forest somewhere, Erigor was there and he told me he had destroyed the thing most precious to me," Natsu looked at her again, she just watched him expectantly "He threw me your body, in the dream I lost control." Natsu looked at his hand, it was still trembling he assumed it was from rage, he closed his fist to stop it.

Erza felt tears well up in her eyes as she watched him, she jumped up and pulled his head into her chest and she stroked his hair "I am not going anywhere." She reassured

"Erza can I do something a little crazy?" Natsu asked with a wide smile.

She looked at him for a moment, deciding against her better judgement she nodded.

"Close your eyes." Natsu commanded, he waited for her to close her eyes, as soon as he did he cupped one of her cheeks in his hands and leaned forward and he kissed her.

Erza's eyes snapped open as she felt the sensation of his warmth hit her lips, she stared wide-eyed for a moment but closed her eyes again, she brought her hands up to his face and pulled him lightly into her more, he brought his hands to her hips and let them rest there, the two turned slightly to lay down on the couch, Natsu on top of Erza as they kissed, they pulled back to breath for a moment and Natsu let his head rest lazily on her chest "So how was that?"

Erza smirked and shook her head "You're an idiot."

He smiled widely and nuzzled her chest a little before falling to sleep again; she followed him into sleep rather quickly.

**A/N: Alright guys, that is the third chapter of today I really hope you like it, as you can see it is a little fluffy but the next chapter will have this stories first lemon, There will be seduction, you have been warned! Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will see you for the next one!**


	5. Seduction 101

**A/N: All right guys, here is the lemon chapter, you have been warned, more than once actually so if I get a flame for this I am going to murder said flamer, are we in accord?...Good.**

Erza stared at the sleeping boy on her couch, she brushed her fingers against her lips remembering the sensation of that kiss and she giggled to herself, she had decided when she woke up that she was going to stop this little pretence at being just friends, half of the guild masters probably thought they were having a 3 day long romp in here considering Natsu had only left to get food in the mornings or to wake up Gray, the idea wasn't that unappealing her mind fell into the gutter as she walked about the room they were in and she shook her head a she blushed.

Why don't you just seduce him and take him it's not like he would object, Erza stopped dead was that really her own thought? Well technically I am you, just a version of you that has been suppressed for awhile, what part of me did I suppress? Your bold and slightly perverted you, the voice said idly, anyway let's have some fun I have been so bored cooped up in your mind lets seduce him a blind person could see he wants you. It wasn't the worst idea she had ever had, she smiled to herself might as well try it can't hurt to flaunt it a bit in front of Natsu. She requipped into something a little more revealing and examined herself in the mirror contented with her choice she left the room, Natsu was still sprawled out on the couch snoring loudly, she had a rather evil idea and she smirked as she walked over to him.

She planted a kiss on the side of his jaw-bone and slowly dragging her mouth along it brushing the skin with her tongue, Natsu practically jumped through the roof, he landed on the opposite side of the couch and sat up, staring at her.

All the words died in his throat died as he looked as her, she had swapped into a dark blue top and skirt the top clung to her tightly and it showed a considerable amount of cleavage the skirt was rather short and showed most of her well toned legs, the skin looked incredibly smooth he wanted to run his hands over her body already, he shook his head as she spoke.

"Natsu, I'm hungry," She pouted and bent forwards slightly pushing her cleavage out "Will you go and get me some breakfast?"

Natsu just nodded dumbly, and practically ran from the room before she did something else, after the door was closed he let out the breath he realised he was holding, what was Erza doing was this because they kissed or something else?

Erza giggled as she watched the boy run from the room, she was incredibly proud of herself, she hadn't thought it would be this easy to garner reactions from him.

Natsu was bringing the plate back to the room, he had figured out she was trying to seduce him once his mind had cleared and he smirked two can play at that game. He set the plate in front of her.

"I am going to have a shower." He had a plan, he stepped into the hot water for a few moments until his skin looked slightly glazed, satisfied with the way it looked he wrapped a towel around his waist, he decided to put on his underwear before leaving knowing Erza right now she might well try to pull it off him.

"That was fast." Erza said as she looked up she cut off, Natsu stood in front of her chest and nothing but a towel covering him, the water shined on his skin making his well-toned abs and chest look even better she swallowed hard.

Natsu smirked and gave her a knowing sidelong look; he knew his body was like eye candy to most girls, it was his greatest weapon he wasn't as good with words as Gray. Erza watched him, well practically devoured him with her eyes as he walked over to the couch, he laid down and looked at her, her eyes travelled every inch of him for the 50th time in the last 40 seconds and she shook her head, she was supposed to be seducing him, she racked her brain for something she could do. You could let me take over, perverted Erza thought out into her mind, how about you just give me some idea's, well you could drop some of the cake he brought you into your cleavage then press your breasts together to get it back out, Erza decided it was as good as anything else, so she picked up the slice of cake he had brought her, she took a bit on the fork lightly and let it fall off, it fell in between her breasts and she pushed her forearms into the sides of them making them practically pop out of the shirt she was wearing, Natsu watched in rapt attention and shook his head, time to turn the tables he thought to himself, he bounded of his foot so he was now leaning over her heavily she was looking up at him in surprise but there was something else in her eyes, curiosity is what he would have guessed.

"Why are we playing this game," he said huskily into her ear, his breath against her skin made her shiver "We could be doing something much more fun."

Natsu ran a trail of kisses down her neck, stopping where the shoulder meets he nibbled at her skin, she moaned out and he smiled against her skin, he did the same thing on the other side of her neck, he went back up and brushed over her lips and he heard her whimper, he had actually won?

Erza grabbed his hair and pulled him into a kiss, she brushed her tongue along his lip and he let her in eagerly, the two fought for dominance inside their mouths, Erza took the opportunity while he was distracted to flip him over she locked her legs around him and ground herself against him causing him to groan in pleasure, she looked down at him and decided she would do a little more, she ran a few kisses along his left peck, stopped in the centre she licked upwards, he shivered and smiled, he kissed along his neck and stopped to nibble at his skin here and there. Natsu already had a plan going as she kissed him she had let her guard down, he grabbed her shirt and pulled it up she lifted her arms enough for him to remove it but didn't move afterwards, he was met with an eyeful of her luscious breasts they were still covered in a black lacy bra, but he could see enough of them to know he wanted to give them a thorough squeezing, he gripped her legs and lifted her completely off the ground, he carried her over and pressed her against the wall, he locked his pips against her and initiated another round of tonsil hockey, she moaned into his mouth as her bra came free, he grabbed her breast and messaged them lightly, she moaned and arched her back slightly, he lent his head down and caught one of her nipples in his mouth, he sucked at it eliciting another moan from Erza, he clenched his teeth on it lightly and she thrashed her head from side to side as the pleasure shot through her body, she needed to get him back somehow, snaking her hand down his body she pulled the towel free, he still had his underwear on but she reached her hand in and grabbed his member, he stopped moving as he felt her grip him, she put her finger on his chest and pushed him back to the couch he fell back heavily as he watched her, all he saw in her eyes now was lust. She stoked him up and down before pulling his boxers down of his ankles; she sat there and admired his manhood, about 9 inches in length she was impressed to say the least. Natsu sat expectantly watching her he didn't want to move just yet, he wanted to see what she would do, he watched her lean forward, she remembered something Mirajane had told her, she stuck her tongue out and licked from the base of the shaft to the tip and watched Natsu reaction, he moaned and bounced slightly, she didn't hate the taste of him it was rather salty and it had something else something she could only describe as Natsu, she repeated the process a few times before deciding to try taking him into her completely, she licked from base to tip and this time rather than pulling back she opened her mouth and put her head over his member, Natsu's eyes widened as he entered her mouth he held back the urge to thrust his hips, he put his hand on her head and gripped her hair slightly, she heard his moan and felt him tense which spurred her on she started bobbing her head along his while moving her tongue around his shaft, he grunted and moaned again before he stopped her and pulled her up, she wondered if she had done something wrong, but Natsu just had other plans, he picked her up and practically threw her on the bed, she landed on her back and looked at him angrily, he jumped on top of her and pinned her shouldered before she could move, he gave her a smirk, he planted kissed down her stomach, he felt each muscle tense against him and he smiled again, he got to the line of her skirt and he edged it down teasingly, she felt like she was going crazy, what was Natsu planning on doing, she felt her skirt finally slide of her ankles. Natsu looked at her most panties, they were the same black of her bra, he rubbed her through them eliciting a chorus of moans from her and he moved his hand along the line and pulled them down off her as well, she now lay completely naked in front of him, he brought his head down and ran his tongue from the bottom to the top of her womanhood, she gasped and moaned even went as far as to buck her hips at his teasing, he placed his hands on her hips and licked again, he savoured the taste for a moment this time, she was like the sweetest honey he had ever eaten, he parted her with his tongue slightly before he had an idea, he heated his tongue slightly inside her and began to explore, she gasped and moaned again, he gripped his hair tightly and pushed him further into her, the warmth of his tongue made her lose all semblance of control and she didn't care she was in utter euphoria and this wasn't even the real thing yet! Natsu brought a hand up and pinched her clit lightly, she moaned even louder and he pulled back, he crawled up over her and looked at her, he waited for her to nod before he positioned himself to enter her, he rubbed his member along her a few times causing her to moan, and glare at him he decided to stop teasing her and he pushed it in.

"Erza are you a virgin?" Natsu asked quickly

She nodded, and he slowed down slightly he knew it was going to hurt her, he felt himself break her hymen and she cried out in pain and grabbed him, he kissed her deeply and stayed completely still, he waited for her to pull back and nod, the pain had subsided to a dull ache and she was ready to continue, he pulled back and thrusted into her again, she moaned as the pain instantly turned to pleasure.

"Just go." She managed to gasp out.

Natsu smiled and complied, he began building speed before getting into a rhythm and she moaned his name, and he grunted her nails dragged along his upper shoulders as her fingers clenched, he groaned, he legs came up and wrapped around him allowing him to go deeper inside her, she felt a coil begin to develop inside her and knew she was coming close to her orgasm, she gasped and moaned again as he increased his pace, he began to push into her a little harder and she moaned louder.

"I-I am so close." She managed to say to him, in between moans, Natsu wracked his brain to figure out how to push her over the last edge, bringing one of his hands down he rubbed at her clit as he thrusted and she thrashed her head around widely, he brought his head down and caught one of her nipples he clenched his teeth down lightly, that was the final push she needed, she moaned out his name as her orgasm struck her, he felt her clench around him and with one last thrust he finished, he collapsed down beside her panting, Erza tried to move but she found that control hadn't come back to her legs.

"I-I can't move." She managed to pant out and Natsu smiled, he pulled the blankets over them.

"That means I did my job." Natsu reassured, as he snuggled against her.

It didn't take long for exhaustion to overtake them both and they fell asleep.

**A/N: Alright guys, this the second lemon I have ever written so I hope you like it! **


	6. Moving up!

Natsu sat in a clearing with his eyes closed breathing steadily, it was a trick he had picked up in his training, the people there called it meditation he had never been able to sit still but this was one of those times where he needed to be calm, Today he was going to be fighting Erza, he opened his eyes and smiled widely, it had been almost 3 days since his and Erza's little romp in the bedroom and he remembered the reactions of his guild mates when they had told everyone they were a couple, he stood up and began to walk towards that guild hall, he assumed Erza would use her fire resistant armour so he would have to probably use some of his new techniques, his training had proven to be very effective he had trained with 7 others not including himself, all dragon slayers like himself, each controlled a different Element or metal, he sighed he hadn't really clicked with any of them, in fact they all seemed to hate each other, he shook his head the only one of them he had to worry about was Gajeel that guy had gone off and joined Phantom, the rest he didn't know. It didn't take long to arrive at the guild hall. He walked inside and greeted everyone he realised he was a little early for the fight; it was fine he had to ask the old man something anyway.

He walked up to the bar "Hey old man?"

"What is it Natsu?" Makarov peered at the boy from the corner of his eye.

"If I beat Erza today, I want to be made an S class wizard." Natsu said flatly.

Makarov closed his eyes again and looked down in thought for a moment "I think that is only fair, anyone who can beat an S class wizard deserves to be one."

"Thanks old man," Natsu nodded "I wonder what is holding Erza up, she is usually the one that is early to these fights."

Mirajane nodded it was odd for Erza to be taking this long to come to the hall she did usually arrive before anyone else she shrugged "Can I get you anything while you wait Natsu?"

"Oh, yeah Cola if we have any." He had grown accustomed to the drink in the last few days, he sighed as he waited.

Unbeknownst to them Erza was still sprawled on her bed asleep, she heard her alarm go off for the 12th time this morning and she opened her eyes, she looked at her clock and sprang out of bed, that was the time, she was supposed to be fighting Natsu in 10 minutes, she bounded into her bathroom and got into the shower, she dried her hair and requipped into her regular armour, she ran out of the door.

"The fights in 5 minutes I wonder what Erza is doing," Gray wondered aloud looking at the door "Maybe she doesn't want to hurt you Natsu, so she is forfeiting."

"Your optimism amazes me," Natsu chuckled "No it's more likely she slept in."

"I have never seen Erza sleep in before," Mirajane looked confused "Why would she suddenly start now?"

Natsu blushed slightly "That information is private."

Mirajane nodded and gave him a bright smile "Well I am sure she will be along any minute now."

Natsu nodded and finished his drink, "Yeah I bet she will."

Erza opened the door to the guild hall rather tiredly, she hadn't completely woken up yet and she sat down at the bar and ordered a coffee, anything to wake her up faster.

"Natsu do you mind if we postpone the fight for a little while?" Erza asked him

"Yeah its fine I would rather not fight you if you aren't at your best," Natsu smiled "remember the other part of this challenge?"

"Of course how could I forget it?" Erza smiled as she sipped at the drink.

"If you don't mind me asking what is this other part?" Gray asked curiously.

"We decided to give each other a little more incentive to win," Natsu explained with a wide smile "The loser isn't allowed to address the winner by their real name, so it will be all sweety and honey for the loser." Natsu laughed, he had imagined Erza calling him that the second they made the challenge, it still made him laugh.

Erza nodded "Well shall we get started?"

Natsu nodded and walked outside "So we all know the rules, this is a one strike if one strike lands behind the oppositions guard the match is called and strike wins."

Erza nodded and requipped her flame empress armour, the two stood at a 5 pace distance from each other "I hope you have been practicing up on those names." Natsu taunted loudly.

Erza chuckled "Did the thought ever cross your mind that you are going to lose?"

"Of course it did...sweetheart but I have no problem with the silly nicknames." Natsu announced proudly.

The two dashed forward at each other, throwing blows that each party would block or parry, the crowd watched the movement like it was some kind of deadly dance, Natsu dropped low and attempted to sweep Erza's leg she jumped in the air and was forced to block again as Natsu jumped after her, the two fought in mid-air for a few seconds.

"Wow this fight actually seems even now!" Mirajane called out from below.

"Hm, Natsu has shown an impressive amount of Improvement." Makarov nodded

Erza swung her sword over her head and attempted to bring it down on Natsu, he caught it in between his hands and held it firmly, he wasn't going to melt it but he had a plan, flipping it around he threw it with her still attached at the ground, as she righted herself in the air, he used flames to propel himself forward and crash into her, the two landed hard on the ground "So who won?"

As the dust cleared it was revealed that neither had won, Erza's blade was on Natsu's throat but his hands were on her stomach, both had stuck each other at the same time.

Natsu smiled widely "Looks like it's a tie."

"Looks that way...dear." the way she said it was almost menacing.

Natsu shook his head, "Hey old man, what do you think?"

"Natsu I think you have improved greatly and your request to be recognised as an S class wizard is approved, welcome to the big leagues kid and good luck you will need it."

"Is there an Erza Scarlett here?" a voice no one recognized rang out over the cheers.

"Yes I am right here," Erza waved to let her position known, a small gap formed in the crowd "Who are you and what do you want?"

"My name is not important, but you are being placed under arrest for 10 counts of excessive property damage." The frog lady announced.

Natsu stepped in between Erza and the frog "And I suppose you think you are going to take her?" he grinned widely "Ha just try."

"Are you going against the magic council boy?" the thing asked a little surprised "Are you really that foolish?"

Natsu cracked his knuckles "Try me," He glared at the frog, "Hey Mirajane how good are you at cooking frog-legs?"

Erza put her hand on Natsu's shoulder and he looked at her questioningly "I appreciate you trying to protect me Natsu," she stopped and leaned slightly close so only he could hear her "This is just a farce trail, it will likely on take a few hours."

Natsu nodded "All right frog, but you will take me too, Erza barely did any of the damage you are talking about most of it was in fact me, only an idiot would think a sword fighter could actually destroy a port."

"Irrelevant we will take both of you then." The frog announced hastily, and walked off the pair followed.

"What are you doing Natsu I told you I am barely in any trouble at all?" Erza looked at him confused

He shrugged "Even if it is just a slap on the wrist they aren't pinning my destruction on you."

She smiled and nodded "You fought well I'm impressed."

"You weren't too bad yourself," Natsu smiled and then he added "Sweetheart."

Erza shook her head, "You are truly something to behold Natsu, your mood swings are something else one minute you are threatening and angry and the next you are happy and almost tranquil."

"My fire feeds primarily on anger," Natsu said simply "Channelling anger is easy."

Erza nodded "Yes but angry to happy is still a rather large swing."

He shrugged again but said nothing, when he opened his mouth to talk again the frog suddenly cut him off "We are here your trail is through that door." The frogs eyes widened and she bowed deeply as a man in a white jacket stepped out from behind one of the pillars "Ah Erza it is good to see you again." The man said looking at her; it seemed he didn't notice Natsu who didn't like the way he looked at her.

"Jellal." She said curtly

"Oh don't be like that," Jellal walked up and ran his hand along her jaw, Natsu snapped he stepped forward causing Jellal to look at him "Oh, the Salamander why are you here?"

"You buddy I don't really care who you are or how high your seat in the council is, you put a hand on Erza without her permission again I will kill you." Natsu glared at the man.

Jellal looked a little shocked at the boy words "But you are chained up, what are you going to do to me from that position." He smiled cockily

"I don't suppose you have ever heard of dragon fire?" Natsu raising his eyebrows, for a magic council member this idiot was terribly misinformed.

"Of course I have can melt anything in the world." Jellal said

"Well done," Natsu praised sarcastically "Now I will be the one to tell you I am the fire dragon slayer mage of Fairy Tail that is why they call me Salamander."

It all fell into place in Jellal's head, so this boy was merely in chains because he was told to be he could melt them at anytime "So if I did this?" he brushed Erza's hair out her face and cupper her cheek.

Natsu sighed, this man was truly an idiot if he thought nothing would happen, Natsu brought his knee heavily into the man's gut as he stumbled back he stared at the boy, Natsu pulled back and head butted him in the nose. Jellal stumbled back further "And that was without using my flames or any real power, I told you I could destroy you and everyone on this council if I wanted, it just so happens that I don't want to at the moment."

Jellal and Erza both just started wide eyed at him, if that was true did he hold back against me? Erza thought wildly she had never known Natsu to lie if he said he could do it, it probably meant that he could.

Natsu and Erza walked past the still wide-eyed Jellal and into the courtroom, a few moments later they stood in front of the judges in the magic council, Natsu just stared boredly at them, before they spoke up, he tuned it all out, it didn't matter to him in the slightest he was only here to make sure what Erza said was true.

"Hold it!" Jellal stormed into the room "That punk right there just attacked me!" he pointed angrily at Natsu.

Who just sighed and looked at him "I warned you not to touch Erza without her explicit permission didn't eye you fucking creep."

"So you admit to attacking one of the magic council?" the judge peered at the boy surprised.

"Well I didn't fucking stutter did I?" Natsu said, he was tired of being here he wanted to go home "I am fairly sure harassment of any kind if illegal, and I am fairly sure just touching women's faces can be considered just that, so unless you want to punish me for upholding your laws I think we can drop the topic."

Jellal stood for a moment stunned he grumbled and left the room, it was evident he was never going to convince the whole council he had done nothing so he left.

"Our sincerest apologies go to you Erza Scarlett we had no idea Jellal was like that." The judge actually bowed. Natsu jus watched before speaking up "Can we go now I am hungry."

The judge nodded and ended the trail. Erza and Natsu began the long walk back to the Guild, Natsu sighed as he watched her she looked ashamed.

"What's wrong Erza?" Natsu asked he was concerned about her; did that idiot shake her up that badly?

"I should have stopped him myself." She said simply.

"Eh it can't be helped now, but I know of a few ways you can repay me." He grinned sheepishly

Erza rolled his eyes, she didn't like that look in his eyes, a question still bugged her thought so she shoved his idiot grin out her mind and spoke "Natsu did you hold back in our fight?"

Natsu sighed "So you caught that did ya?"

"Well not at the time, it was when you threatened to destroy the entire Magic council that got me thinking it, not even you are empty headed enough to say something that stupid without the power to actually go through with it." Erza explained.

"Yes, I held back, I didn't feel a need to go all out and I didn't want to hurt you, we ended in a tie and our strength is not determined by that, all you need to remember is while you took breaks in between some missions over the 3 years I was training every day and I trained hard it only makes since that I am stronger." Natsu stated simply.

Erza nodded "It does, but now I am eager to see exactly how strong you have gotten."

Natsu shrugged "A little mystery is always healthy."

Erza shook her head.

**A/N: Alright there is the next chapter, so now that Natsu is an S-class you can imagine I am going to be writing the Island arc out next! Also this was my first impression of Jellal, I felt he needed a swift kick in the ass and the more it drags on the more I want to destroy him, I don't like Jellal! We understand each other? Oh good! :P**


	7. S-class mission

**A/N: Lemon warning! This chapter has a lemon okay? You understand? Good!**

Natsu sat in his small clearing, he wasn't meditating today he was devoting his time to try and expand his knowledge and skills in magic practices, he waited a moment, before he spoke.

"Earth magic, wall of stone!" he slammed his open palm into the ground, and waited little by little the earth in front of him rose out of the ground until it became a wall in front of him, he looked at the sky, wow I have only been at this for 9 hours he thought glumly, but still he had finally managed to make an earth spell work for him, channelling a bit of fire around his leg he booted the wall, it held firm well it can take a hit at least, he stopped channelling into it and watched when it didn't go down he hit it again this time in crumbled, alright so if I keep channelling into it I can keep its strength up, he began his walk back towards his apartment, he had upgraded his living quarters slightly since becoming an S class wizard, his upgrade was in no way flashy but it was enough for him. He got back to Fairy Tail and sat down in his teams usual booth and waited, he was rather bored with Gray and Lucy away on a mission, he and Erza were left doing a whole lot of nothing as neither of them would accept a hard job without all four of them and all the easy jobs seemed to trivial to be bothered with. Erza walked into the room and sat down next to him, he looked at her and was about to suggest grabbing dinner and going home before she spoke.

"Do you want to take one of the S class missions?" Erza asked him suddenly.

Natsu tapped his chin for a moment, they were missions only he and Erza could actually go on and he had skimmed over the board a few times "I don't see why not."

Erza smiled "Well which one do you want to take?"

"Let's go check em out," Natsu said eagerly as they walked up to the second floor he examined the three pieces of paper, something about killing a demon that had popped up in the east, another one asking for wizard to guard some archaeologist from curses and the third asked for someone to lift the curse over Galuna island, it offered 800 million jule, he picked it up and read it closer "Let's go with this one."

Erza looked at it and nodded "Yeah, curse work is easy enough and if the island is nice maybe we can take a few days off."

Natsu almost jumped at the image of Erza playing around on a tropical island in a bikini and he shook his head "Yeah a few days rest would be nice." Was all he said.

"Well go pack your things it is quite a long ride to Hargeon we will see if we can find a boat from there." Erza said to him as she turned to tell the master what was going on.

That meant Natsu had to go to the S-class rooms, where Laxus was no doubt waiting for him, ever since he had become S-class all Laxus wanted to do was fight him he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed he hoped Laxus would be out when he went in. He opened the door and started climbing the steps, why did he ever let Gramps talk him into moving in here, he got to his room no problem then he heard the voice.

"Oi, kid I challenge you!" Laxus called out from down the hall

"Not now Laxus I have a job." Natsu replied with a shake of his head

"Well after you fluked your way to S-class it is not a surprise you would be scared." Laxus taunted as he watched the boy.

Natsu practically crushed his door handle "Alright Laxus you are on, ready?"

The second the blonde wizard nodded Natsu sprang forward at almost blinding speed and embedded his fist in the stomach of his opponent. Laxus doubled over and coughed a small amount of blood.

"I win, now fucking leave me alone." Natsu said with a nod.

"You got it, whatever you say." Laxus managed to wheeze out.

Natsu ran his hand through his hair and over his face as he closed the door behind him, Happy had gone with Lucy and Gray so he was alone in the apartment, he readied his small travel pack and left the room. He practically flew down the stairs and towards the train station, he was Eager to go on this mission, he hadn't had a lot of alone time with Erza recently and money was a looking a little low, adding 400 million jule to his pocket would not at all be a bad thing. He arrived at the station and found Erza waving him over.

"It's a day long train-ride to Hargeon I got us one of the cabin coaches, you know the ones with the beds in them." She winked at him and he blushed.

It only took a few minutes to find there room/coach, Natsu peered around and decided to test the bed, he jumped up and landed on it, he bounced a few times and shrugged comfy enough. The room also had a small fridge in it, he sat and looked out the window, he got up and slid the curtains closed, he turned around to a sight that made him smile, Erza was bent over looking in the fridge giving him a great view of her ass, he smirked as he made her way over to her.

"Now how I am supposed to resist this." he whispered in her ear she smiled and spun around "Well that's simple," she answered "You're not." He kicked the fridge closed and pressed his lips against hers, he slid his tongue along her lip and she opened her mouth, as they wrestled each other with their tongues, Natsu picked her up and put her on the bed.

He pulled back to breath and then he asked her "Would you mind putting yourself in something I can take off."

She looked down and realised she still wore her regular armour and she giggled as she requipped into her normal clothes, he reengaged his wore on her mouth as he unbuttoned her blouse, he pushed her shirt off and unclasped her bra, he began to message her breasts and she moaned against him, he pulled back and began to place kisses along her neck stopping to nibble at the nape he continued down to her nipple, taking it in his mouth he sucked at it a bit before pinching it with his teeth, he did the same to the other one before he began to slide her skirt and panties down of her legs, he placed kisses down her stomach and finally got in between her legs, he licked her from bottom to top, and she moaned loudly and arched her back slightly.

"Stop with the teasing!" she commanded angrily and he smiled, he pushed her tongue into her and she moaned and placed her hand in his hair, he heated his tongue slightly as he parted her with it, electing another chorus of moans, he pinched her clit lightly causing her to gasp, she would never know how Natsu had gotten so good at this in the few times he had done it to her, he pushed his head down forcing him deeper into her as she moaned, her moans increased in volume as she got close to her first climax of the day, it would not be her last, her head thrashed wildly as her orgasm hit her, Natsu managed to take most of what she gave him down, he wiped what was left on a rag sitting beside the bed, he stripped off and reengaged another kiss, as was expected she flipped him over and began trailing kisses down his body, she grabbed his member firmly and stroked it for a moment before bringing it into her mouth, unlike Natsu she didn't waste time in teasing, she boobed her head up and down for a few moments, Natsu placed his hand in her hair and gripped tightly suppressing the urge to buck his hips, it proceeded for a few moments like this until Erza decided to try something, she pushed her head further down his member than she had ever done before, she kept going until he felt him hit the back of her throat, once she was there she hummed for a moment, the vibration sent him over the edge and he came down her throat, she swallowed almost all of it and pulled back allowing her to breathe again, a little bit of residue remained on her chin she got it with her finger and swallowed that too, Natsu went to sit up, but she placed a hand on his chest and forced him back down "Since you held back in our little fight the other day, I think I get to lead this time." Erza purred seductively.

Erza crawled up his body much like a cat, she grabbed him again and stroked until his member was back in attention, she finally propped herself up over him and let herself fall on him, she moaned as he filled her, she rocked her hips a little causing him to moan, before she began to bounce on him, her breasts bounced wildly around as she picked up speed, Natsu caught them in his hands and started messaging them, she moaned again, Natsu eventually stopped with her breasts and gripped her hips, as she bounced he thrusted into her, causing her to moan even louder.

"Erza I-I'm about to," Natsu managed to get out "Me too!" she moaned again as her orgasm hit her, he felt her clench around him and it sent him over the edge, Erza fell of beside him and they both panted, Natsu looked at the clock, "looks like we have about 3 hours till we arrive, what do you want to do know?"

"Well we should probably clean ourselves up and get ready for the mission." Erza panted, she felt a weight on her shoulder and she looked up at Natsu questioningly was he ready to go again? Or was he just teasing her again.

"Hm, I have a little idea come with me," he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him as he walked, he opened the door to the shower "Last round in here?"

Erza smiled so he wanted to go again "Sure," she said eager to see if the boy could actually go one more, she turned on the water and he pressed her against the wall, the coolness of the tiles gave her Goosebumps, he nibbled at the nape of her neck again before he picked her up slightly, he let her drop over him and pushed against her letting gravity pull her back down, they continued like this for like around 5 minutes before the two finished one last time.

"Alright now we can get ready for the mission." Natsu panted.

**A/N: Alright second Lemon of this story, if you wanted me to go more in depth with the shower I say no, because enough lemon was written this chapter, don't expect another one for quite some time as we are getting into a bit of action, now I wanted to run something by you guys, I was considering Bringing Uru back to life somehow, I don't know how I would do it, but I have a pretty good idea anyway this is one of my more drastic off cannon idea's so I thought I'd run it by you guys, I'll see you in the next one!**


	8. The past and future

"Well we could try swimming," Natsu stated in annoyance, they had been trying to find a boat to get to Galuna for hours "I think we could make it."

"We will try one more boat," Erza said "If they turn us down, we will swim, well you will swim I'll just fly."

"Oh, I see how it is," Natsu smirked "Well I would rather take a boat then swim at this point."

Erza smiled at him, "Excuse me, we would like to hire this boat."

The man wore a dark brown cloak that covered one of his arms and a dark beanie "Where do you need to go?"

"We need passage to Galuna Island." Erza stated simply

"Heh, Fat chance that island is cursed you won't find a sailor alive that will go near that place." The man said simply.

"We are aware of the curse pal, that why we are here we are wizards and we are going to lift it!" Natsu exclaimed enthusiastically.

The man's eyes widened and she rubbed at his covered arm for a moment "You really think you can lift the curse?"

Erza noticed his movement but dismissed it "Yes, we can and we will."

"All right I will take you." The man said quickly

"All right, but if you don't mind me asking," Erza looked at him curiously "Why the change of heart."

"I was born on Galuna," He said "It is my home, but I was driven away by that infernal curse."

Erza nodded "All right."

Natsu sat with his face in his palms, looking out at the ocean, the boat rocked violently and he realised that the sea was getting rocky. He could see the island from here at least they weren't that far away.

"Hey buddy," Natsu turned around to ask the boat-men something but her had just vanished "What the hell is the big idea!"

Erza jumped to her feet and grabbed hold of the rudder, trying to hold the ship steady it was already too late, the boat flipped sending the two of them into the ocean, Natsu surfaced and looked around "ERZA!" he shouted, before another wave crashed into him. He sputtered and coughed at the mouthful of saltwater, looking around all he could do was stare in shock at the wave that was about to hit him, So this is how I die was his last thought and he closed his eyes.

"Natsu if you don't wake up I am going to kill you!" Erza shouted at the unconscious boy, they had washed up onto his beach at least he was still breathing. She looked around so they had made it to the island but had no way off, she tapped her chin in thought.

Natsu groaned and sat up "Why do I feel like Igneel just sat on me."

"The size of the wave that his you I am surprised you were even breathing when you washed up here." Erza stated plainly

"Well that would be thanks to my fire, I have to focus when I drink water to make sure I don't evaporate it in my body, being unconscious there was no way I would drain the water would evaporate before it ever had a chance to fill up my lungs, but being hit by three thousand tons of water would knock anyone out." Natsu explained as he got to his feet.

"Well let's find the village," Erza said simply as she set off into the forest "We should report that we made it to the island and see if they know anything about this curse."

"Yeah, that's as good a plan as any." Natsu called after as he followed.

It didn't take long to arrive at the village, but both Erza and Natsu were surprised at who they found.

"Gray Lucy?!" they both shouted in unison.

The two wizards in their team turned around when they saw them and Lucy went pale "What re you two doing here?"

"We took and S-class mission to cleanse this island!" Natsu yelled "What the hell are you too doing here?"

"Cool it flame head," Gray sighed "I came here on a rumour."

"What rumour would that be?" Erza asked him sternly

"I heard a wizard using ice make magic was causing trouble on this island," Gray said simply "There are only two Ice make wizards left in Fiore, Myself and my old friend Lyon."

Erza thought "Why would Lyon be here?" she asked him

"Beat's me, he never took the death of our teacher well, it was his dream to surpass her and he blames me for her death," Gray explained "It isn't entirely untrue."

"What do you mean gray?" Lucy asked concerned

Gray proceeded to tell them everything, how they had found him in the rubble after his village was destroyed by Deliora, how Uru had agreed to train him, how he had found out about Deliora attacking another village and how he had gone to recklessly challenge the demon.

"And that is how Uru died, she sacrificed herself to encase the demon in an unbreakable Ice shell." Gray finished, the memories had stabbed at him for too long it felt good to get them out.

Lucy stared wide eyed at him before tackling him in a hug "It wasn't your fault she died, she made her own choice to protect you and Leon."

"Um, thanks Lucy but you are squeezing me a little too tight." Gray wheezed

It seemed to register to Lucy what she had done and she shot up stiff and backed away from him with a blush.

"So have you found Lyon yet?" Natsu asked him

"No matter of fact I haven't found anyone but these villagers but I only arrived her about an hour before you two, and I haven't gone out looking for him yet." Gray explained

"Well we will all help you look for him," Natsu announced proudly "Any of friend of your is a friend of mine."

Gray chuckled "Alright let's go, the villagers told me there is a temple north of here, might as well start there."

"Cold emperor sir, we have received word that four wizards have arrived in the village, they are on their way here." The man wore a brown mask leaving only his mouth visible behind it.

"Let them come," The emperor replied "They are of no concern to me."

"As you wish my lord." The masked man replied

Natsu Erza Gray Lucy and happy walked along the dirt path towards the temple, Natsu scanned the surrounding bush, he couldn't smell anything but he knew something was wrong.

"You feel it too?" Erza looked at him

Natsu nodded, they were not alone, the Ground erupted in front of them and the group was forced to jump to either side as the ground split them apart. Erza and Lucy jumped left; Natsu and Gray were forced right.

"Where the hall did all of these guys come from?" Lucy screamed, they were completely surrounded by people in purple robes, masks covered their faces.

"You will not stop the cold Emperor." The robed people chanted.

"Well apparently they are not our allies." Erza said with a smile as she brandished her sword.

"Natsu Gray, you two continue on to the temple, I will deal with this rabble." Erza shouted to the two of them, Natsu nodded and he and Gray took off at a run.

"The cold emperor huh, it's Leon he used to say that whenever her beat me at chess." Gray called out.

"So what the hell is he up to and why is he attacking you?" Natsu asked

"I'm not sure, but when we find him leave him to me," Gray stated "This is my fight."

"All right, but just remember if you lose you are falling miles behind me." Natsu taunted

"As if I am behind you flame-brain." Gray retorted

Natsu shook his head before he noticed the beam of light from the moon "Gray, that spell," Natsu pointed and Gray followed to where he indicated "I know what it is, it's called moon drip, channelled beams of moonlight can break anything down."

"What the hell would Lyon be trying to break down?" Gray shouted angrily.

"I don't know but it looks like they are using the temple as a conduit for the light, I have an idea you go deal with your friend." Natsu called back as he turned left, he planned on tilting the temple he just needed to figure out how to do that, he might have to use that spell.

Gray ran deeper into the temple, why would Leon be channelling moon beams, they only thing I can think of is to break down true ice as that is its main function, what would he actually want to break out, surely he didn't mean to release Deliora, even Leon wouldn't be that foolish. He heard a familiar laugh and slid to a stop.

"So Gray you finally caught up to me." Gray looked the man in front of him over, the white cloak and half mask.

"Take of the mask Lyon," Gray demanded "And tell me why you are using the moon drip spell."

"It's quite simple really, I am going to do the one thing Uru could not," Lyon smiled almost crazily "I am going to kill Deliora."

Gray froze, he really was going to melt that ice, he really thought he could defeat it "Are you crazy there is no way you would ever be able to!"

"I do not care what you think," Lyon laughed "I will surpass Uru; I will make my dream a reality!"

"She sacrificed her life to seal that away," Gray yelled "How could you treat her legacy that way!"

"How dare you speak of Legacy, she would have much more than a chunk of ice if you had just listened to us!" Lyon yelled back

"Lyon, do you know anything about the spell she used?" Gray asked furiously

"Of course I do, I studied for years," Lyon stated plainly "And only you would be foolish enough to believe that her spirit is still on that ice!"

"How dare you," Gray shouted "How dare you speak of her like that, I am going to rip you to pieces!"

"Oh please, I have kept tabs on you all these years," Lyon dismissed "You still use both hands to cast your spells, and you still can't make anything but inanimate objects."

"One handed maker magic, is unbalanced Uru taught you better than that Lyon," Gray stated "I have never had a need to make anything that moves."

Gray smirked, he might have to think outside the box for this one, He channelled his magic energy and placed his fist in his hand, he felt the surge get to his hand and he slammed them into the ground "ICE MAKE, TSUNAMI!" The ground erupted forward and curled over Lyon, then froze solid, Gray fell heavily and panted "I pity you Lyon, you allowed your dream to consume you to the point where it became impossible to fulfil it, I took Uru's advice remember what she told us?"

"There were many wizards in the western lands, and many of them were stronger than Uru, you never had even a fraction of her power and you allowed your foolishly selfish dream to consume you." Gray spat.

Natsu looked down the corridor, so these are the support pillars for the temple; I should be able to destroy this easy.

"Now you see I can't let you interrupt our plans." A strange voice called out; before Natsu felt most of the air leave his body he looked down to see a small stone sphere embedded in his stomach.

He fell to his knees and coughed a small amount of blood spattered out of his mouth "Who the hell are you?" he managed to ask.

"My name is unimportant," the man answered "I would be much more worried about you."

Natsu pounded his fists together causing a loud crash "You made one of the worst mistakes of your life pal."

"Oh, I don't think so Salamander," He sneered with venom "I know everything about you, you eat fire and increase your own power, you are hot-headed and blind." He sent the sphere rocketing towards Natsu, who smirked and caught it in his hand, he crushed the sphere completely.

"You use the lost magic, of time control; you can send inanimate objects forwards or backwards in time," Natsu stated simply "The biggest flaw in this magic is in the attacking patterns themselves, for example if I just disintegrate your stone you have nothing substantial enough to actually bring back through time."

The masked figure took a step back and his eyes widened in fear, Natsu smirked as he walked forward slowly, he held out his left arm and it engulfed in flame "I am all fired up now!" with that he rocketed off his back foot towards his enemy, he connected with the left side of his head but before he could follow up with anything the man was just gone. Natsu looked around and waited for an attack or a taunt or something, when nothing happened he straightened. The building shuddered as a thunderous roar rocked it.

"Natsu!" Gray yelled out running up to meet him "Lyon plans on unfreezing Deliora, we have to get to it and reseal it before it gets free."

Natsu's eyes widened "You're sure?"

Gray nodded "He told me himself, hurry!"

Gray stand back, Natsu stood in the centre of the purple beam, he closed his eyes and focused for a moment "Fire Dragon, Twin dragon bite!" his hands engulfed in a flame that took on the shape of half a dragons head on each one, he slammed down with them, it bore a hole into a cavern almost 70 metres underground. Natsu staggered for a moment "Let's go!"

The pair jumped down the whole, the landed in the cavern and took a moment to look around, another roar forced them to clutch at their ears and fall to their knees.

"Were already too late!" Gray shouted

"What?!" Natsu shouted back

"Natsu I know what I have to do," Gray shouted to him, he put his hand on his friends shoulder and smiled "Tell Lucy, tell her I am sorry."

Natsu stood stunned for a moment before he spoke "I'm sorry Gray, but you are going to tell her yourself." Natsu shot his head forward and knocked Gray unconscious.

Natsu turned to face the now completely free Deliora; he cracked his knuckles and smiled widely "I hope you give me a challenge ugly."

He was answered with a loud roar, he clenched his fist as it lit on fire, and he dropped his weight onto his back foot preparing to jump at the thing. Deliora reared its hand back and threw a punch towards Natsu, Natsu threw his own hand forward meeting it, he struggled against the weight for a moment, and then it was gone.

Gray flew up and clutched at his head, he looked at his hand a large gash had opened up over his eye, it was going to scar for sure, he remembered looked at Deliora and then he was going to freeze it then "Natsu!" he growled.

"Don't worry about Natsu," Gray recognised that voice, he hadn't heard it in years, he shook his head he must be hearing things "Really not even a hello for your teacher?"

Gray's head snapped up as he looked at her, Uru standing right in front of him in the jacket and shirt she wore the day she sealed Deliora, the only notable difference was she had her real leg back, he remembered she had had to replace it because the other one was lost in the fighting "But how?" Gray managed to ask in utter shock.

"I think he should explain that to you." Uru flicked her head to the left, where Natsu stood smilingly.

"Sorry I didn't stop the rocks from cutting your head open, it will be a pretty awesome scar, I heard Lucy likes scars anyway," Natsu winked at him jestingly, but his voice lost all mirth as he looked at Gray "You are probably still wondering how Uru is back."

Gray nodded dumbly.

"When Deliora was freed I felt something different, there were two separate magic signatures coming from it," Natsu explained "I realised now the second was Uru, Uru was using her own magic energy to slowly drain Deliora of her life force, when I shattered Deliora the remained life force she held was transferred to Uru, quite literally repairing her physical form, it has a few side effects but nothing serious."

"You didn't tell me about any side effect's kid!" Uru shouted as she slapped him.

"Surely you have already felt it," Natsu said rubbing his cheek "You have a little piece of Deliora's power at your disposal, it will likely only come out in times of great anger after you have lost control."

Uru and Gray nodded "So I need to be careful?"

"Not at all, the power is at your disposal, so even in great anger you will have control, the danger in it is the fact that Human bodies are not Entirely capable of using even a fraction of a demons power, fortunately you also seemed to have Inherited Deliora's regenerative power so any physical harm will be healed," he gestured to her leg "But I'd wager that the harm to your mind and body will shorten your lifespan considerably depending on how much you draw on."

Uru nodded "So last resort only."

Natsu nodded "That would be best."

Natsu pushed the tent flap aside "Gray you might want to prepare yourself."

"For-." Gray was cut off by the blonde flash of hair that wrapped around him.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Lucy cried against his chest.

Gray smiled and brought his arms around her "I promise."

"I'll hold you to that Gray," Uru announced with a chuckle as she got up to leave the tent "I'm proud of you Gray." Was all she said as she left.

"Uru was it?" Erza fell into stop beside the black-haired woman, when she nodded she continued "Would you like to join Fairy Tail?"

Uru stopped in stunned surprise she hadn't expected them to ask "Why do you want me to join?"

Erza shrugged "Capable wizards are what we need, you are strong but you are also the closest thing Gray has to family, I know it would mean a lot to him if you joined."

Uru nodded "Of course I will join."

Erza smiled at her "All right well I am going to find Natsu, we still have a job to do."

"Yeah yeah Erza, I already took care of it." Natsu pointed up.

She followed to where his finger indicated and saw the moon had returned to its normal colour.

"I knew the spell they used, and I know the side effects of moon drip, it made a gas the covered the moon making it appear purple."

"But how did you?" Erza asked in surprise

"I threw a big rock at it." Natsu said simply as he fell back onto his bed roll.

Erza shook his head as he started snoring almost immediately.

**A/N: There you go, that's how I decided to bring Uru back, I hope you all liked the chapter and I will see you in the next one!**


	9. A Dragons Mark

"Lucy Gray!" Natsu shouted again banging on the door of the boats cabin "Look I am happy you guys found love and everything, and you will have plenty of time to explore each other's bodies on the day long train-ride back."

"What the hell are you insinuating flame-head?" Gray called back through the door.

"We got you one of those coaches with a bed, now stop being stupid and let's go!" Natsu said hitting the door again

"A-all right give us five minutes." Lucy called out

"I gave you 5 minutes and hour ago!" Natsu yelled "I am giving you 4 seconds to cover yourselves before I come in!"

"Just wait Natsu for fucks sake we are coming out!" Gray yelled as he opened the door, he was dressed in his black pants and Lucy had her incredibly thin pink top on.

"Finally," Natsu sighed "Alright let's head to the train station, you know Erza is going to be pissed at you two."

"You're not mad maybe you should have a better hold on your woman." Gray spat at him

"Gray I beat Laxus, I can beat Erza are you really sure you want to fight me?" Natsu looked at him seriously

Gray thought for a moment, "All right I take it back, but still man what's the deal why are you in such a hurry to get back."

"I'm not in a hurry," Natsu said idly, "You know you're not the only one with a woman to please."

Lucy blushed deeply and Gray stared disbelievingly at him "how are you so nonchalant about it?'

Natsu shrugged "It's not like it's anything to be ashamed off."

Gray nodded "Yeah when you look at it that way."

"Something has been bugging me for awhile, is Lucy your first?" Natsu asked casting him a sidelong glance.

Gray stopped dead and stared at him "Of course she is why would be that bugging you?"

"Well if I had to say you reminded me of anyone in the women department I'd say Loki you both seem to know exactly what t say to women, I mean that guy has 2 or three new girls draped on him every other day." Natsu stated simply

"Yeah, well I was raised with more values than that Natsu." Gray continued and asked him "What about you?"

"What about me?" Natsu asked picking at something under his nail.

"Was Erza your first?" Gray asked

"Yeah of course," Nastu answered "Why?"

"Well everyone thought you and Lisanna were a thing a while back." Gray said simply

"No me and Lisanna are just friends," Natsu answered "I am a dragon slayer mage Gray, damn man don't you know anything?"

"What the hell has you magic got to do with having sex?" Gray demanded

Natsu groaned "I will try to explain this as simply as possible."

Lucy's interests were peaked at this point and both of them watched the pink haired boy attentively.

"Now there are only two ways to become a dragon slayer mage," Natsu started "The way I became was is I was taking in by Igneel, some people have Lacrima's planted inside them that give them dragons power we call them second generations, Dragon slayers like me are first generation, anyway one of the biggest difference between a second and a first is the traits each one takes on."

"A second generation is completely human, all of their power is based on a Lacrima's and so they will never be as strong as a first generation," Natsu explained "a first generation takes on not only a dragons abilities but some of his or her dragons physical traits as well, for example my bones and skin are harder than an average human, but one of the biggest traits we take on is in finding a lover."

"You see dragons are the basically immortal and they mate for life, when a dragon meet's the one for them they usually have to win them over in trail by combat or some other way," Natsu continued "But dragon slayers only inherit the mate for life part of it, a Dragon slayers biggest weakness is love, most of us are terrified of it."

"Why would you be scared of love?" Gray and Lucy asked in unison.

"We only fall in love once," Natsu said plainly "Unlike humans we only have 1 person, if that person doesn't return the feeling it doesn't matter, we will never forget, I never loved Lisanna, she was just a friend and I told her that, I am not leading her on or anything like that, I fell in love with Erza the second I met her, even if she was a little scary at the time and so it was just a matter of building up the courage to tell her."

"Does Erza know?" Lucy asked suddenly

"Know what?" Natsu asked her

"That she is literally the only person you will ever love." Lucy said simply.

"No, in fact the only people who know are you two and Lisanna." Natsu sighed.

"Can multiple dragon slayers fall for the same person?" Gray asked.

"No, when a dragon slayer falls in love his soul mate is marked on their first kiss," Natsu replied "The marks act like a sort of barrier or repellent other Dragon slayers wouldn't even look twice if Erza was trying to seduce them with all her skill."

Gray got an image of Erza trying to be seductive, she didn't wear very revealing clothing and Natsu said she had skill in that area?

"Ah, Gray Lucy you made it finally," Erza spoke up as she saw them round the corner "Your coach is three down and have fin kids."

The couple blushed slightly but didn't hesitate to run down to their own room Erza watched them run with a chuckle "Were we like that Natsu?"

"No we were worse," Natsu said with a yawn "You would turn about as red as your hair if someone caught us hugging."

Erza went to throw a light jab at Natsu's stomach, it practically bounced of him "We are going to need to work on that you know?"

"On what?" Erza demanded as they walked into their own cabin.

"Showing affection in public or at the guild hall, we can't expect to always be hidden away somewhere when you need a hug." Natsu said.

Erza grumbled and nodded in agreement what he said was true enough.

Natsu lay on the bed and sighed in thought, he wondered if he should tell Erza about the mark, well it was only a matter of time before she started to develop her own dragon slayer powers due to the power of the mark and he should probably be on hand to teach her how to control it so she doesn't accidentally light something on fire by breathing.

"Erza how much do you know about dragon slayer magic?" Natsu asked her.

"Not much, I know about the first and second gen versions of the magic and I know first gens are much stronger," Erza said simply before looking at him questioningly "Why?"

"Because I have a few things to tell you," Natsu said motioning for her to sit down after she did he started to explain about the mark and what it did "In short you are going to develop powers similar to mine."

"I'm still stuck on the, you were never with Lisanna part of your story you really have loved me from the first day at the guild when I broke you and Gray up?" Erza asked him incredulously

Natsu nodded "Part of the scariness of you, was my own fear at the feeling."

Erza nodded and hugged him "Well it is nice to know that I will always be the girl on your mind."

Natsu smiled widely "Do you have any questions?"

"Yeah when will my powers develop and how strong will they be?" Erza asked a little excited.

"Erza remember how I told you I almost quadrupled my strength with two years of training."

She nodded and he continued "That's because Dragon slayer magic is more like a muscle than a set amount of power, it get stronger the more you use it, you can develop more techniques."

She smiled rather excitedly "Will I be able to eat fire like you?"

Natsu smiled at her excitement "Depends on the element your power manifests into, you might end up like Gajeel and be eating Iron."

She shuddered at the thought of eating Iron, what would that even taste like? "Is there a way to steer the element towards something?"

Natsu shook his head "No, a good example would be I am actually more suited to earth style magic, but my dragon magic is fire."

"Wait you have more than just dragon slayer?" Erza looked at him in surprise.

Natsu nodded "Yeah, my knowledge of earth spells is limited, I can make a few walls and I can liquefy the ground and turn it into quicksand, things like that."

"I never knew that about you Natsu," Erza said with a smile "s that where you go off every morning?"

Natsu nodded again "Yeah, I have a little clearing on an outcrop in the eat forest where I practice, when your power develops I will take you out there with me and we will train there."

"I'd like that." Erza smiled at him.

"I wonder how the rest of the guild is going." Natsu thought a loud

"Well I think you have something else to focus on." Erza purred as she leaned in and kissed him.

**A/N: All right that is the new chapter guys, now what element/metal would you like to see Erza develop? I hope you enjoyed the chapter, next up the Phantom attack arc I have been looking forward to writing this one out I have a lot of idea's. Oh, I should probably explain a few things, in this story Lisanna is not dead, the way I have designed it is Mirajane used the majority of her power to seal Elman's full body take over, so he can only use his right arm effectively burning herself out and preventing herself from regaining full strength. I will see you guys in the next one!**


	10. First shot

**A/N: The site I use to watch anime is down today, if I can't watch it write it!**

Erza lay with her head resting on Natsu's chest, she listened to his energetic heartbeat and smiled, her mind kept wondering to what he had said about here mark, she was going to get powers like Natsu's she wondered what she would get, she pulled Natsu tighter and he shifted in his sleep, he opened his eyes slowly and peered down at her.

"I'm very happy you have made me your blanket but I need to go the bathroom." Natsu jested with a large smile.

Erza requipped to her civilian clothes and rolled of the bed, Natsu got up and went to the bathroom, leaving Erza alone with her thoughts for a little while. She tapped her chin in thought, I wonder how many different kinds of dragons there are I could potentially get any one of those powers, I will need to ask Natsu about it.

Natsu heated his body slightly to make the water evaporate of him, he slid his jacket and pants on and walked out "How long until we are back, can't be too much."

Erza peered at the clock "About an hour, Hey Natsu how many different types of dragons are there?"

Natsu stood for a moment as he thought about "Well hundreds, all the elements come into dragons and there are a wide variety of metal and even crystal based dragons."

"And I could get any one of their powers?" Erza asked a little more excited than she was before.

Natsu nodded "Yeah, I would have to say the most dangerous Dragons are death types, but they are even rarer than fire dragons so it is unlikely they even still exist."

Erza looked shocked "there are dragons that use death magic?"

"Dragons don't really use magic, think of dragons as the embodiment of their element or magic." Natsu said.

Erza nodded, "Is there any pressing concerns about the powers that I should know about?"

Natsu thought for a moment "Well as you could still be any kind, there are a lot of different ways to pick out where your power is developing, for example Lightning Dragon slayers most obvious one is when they clap it produced thunder that is the first sign if you were becoming a lightning type, Fire like me we gain increased body heat."

Erza thought for a moment and raised her arms up and clapped, nothing happened, Natsu shook his head and smiled at her.

"Your powers haven't begun to even start manifesting yet," Natsu chuckled "It will be a while longer before the first few signs start up."

Erza nodded "I am just a little excited that's all."

"Alright well we better go and," Natsu paused for a moment thinking the best way to put this next part "Interrupt Lucy and Gray."

Erza rolled her eyes "All right let's go."

Lucy's eyes rolled into the back of her head and her knee's gave out, Gray caught her before she hit the ground and laid her on the bed, Gray looked around the room, it was quite a mess clothes strewn about and some of the furniture knocked over, he eyes stopped on the clock, wait a second that can't be right we are going to arrive in 10 minutes? Oh no that means Erza and Naatsu will be on the way here he thought as he ran his hands through his hair. Thinking on his feet he made a small ice cube and put it on Lucy's head after a few moment it melted and she hot up from the cold sensation.

"What the hell Gray?" Lucy demanded

"We have 10 minutes before we arrive hurry up and get dressed; he tossed her clothes to her," Gray said quickly "Do you want the first shower or should I go?"

"I'm first after the stunt you pulled to wake me up, you could have just shaken me you know." Lucy said while walking into the bathroom.

"Where's the fun in that?" he called after her as the door closed, Gray heard a knock on the door.

"Oi Gray you dressed in there?" Natsu called out.

"Yeah Natsu come in," Gray called back, thanks to his Ice magic gray never actually sweated so he wasn't in as demanding need of a shower as Lucy, I'll take one when I get home, he thought to himself.

Natsu covered his nose, the scent of sex was still heavy in the room, Erza had her hand up too "Man crack a window please." Natsu said, it was muffled by his hand but Gray complied.

As some fresh air came into the room Erza and Natsu started breathing again "You went for a 24 hour romp didn't you?"

Natsu asked looked around the room, Gray nodded "Well how do you guys always stop before you have to go somewhere?"

"Oh, I don't know step one pull out!" Natsu half yelled at him as if he were scolding a child, Erza watched him curiously.

"Don't talk down to me like your my father Natsu were are the same age," Gray shot at him "Besides it's not as easy as that."

"Uh, yeah it is," Natsu retorted "Do you think I would rather be here telling you how to control yourself or at home with Erza?"

Gray stared at him stupidly.

"Exactly, you can't always be having sex, maybe request a few days of from the guild when you get back and get it all out of your system but as of right now we are still on a job so you will damn well be ready to leave when we get to the station." Natsu gave him a glare and left the room, Erza followed behind him with a small smile.

"You know that's not a bad idea Natsu." Erza said as they walked

"What isn't a bad idea?" Natsu asked as he grabbed his bag and threw it over his shoulder.

"Taking a few days off to," Erza paused "Get it all out of our systems." She finished.

"You want to take a few days off just to have sex like maniacs?" Natsu gave her a sidelong glance and a wide smile.

Erza went red in the face "When you put it bluntly like that it sounds really bad."

"That was the point Erza," Natsu taunted as he pecked her forehead "We will turn in this job and see what the master says all right?"

Erza nodded "That's as good a plan as any."

The group walked towards the guild, hall Lucy was resting her head on Gray's shoulder as they walked, most people who saw them assumed it was because they were just a couple, but in truth Lucy was exhausted and Gray was just making sure she didn't fall over.

"There from fairy Tail, they must no know." Some people said after the group passed them.

The group rounded a corner and the guild hall finally came into view, they all stopped dead in their tracks, the Guild was totalled, large metal bars protruded from every side of it, Natsu clenched his fists if anyone was hurt whoever did it was going to have hell to pay.

They set of at a run to make sure the guild was alright, they heard a few noised coming from the basement so they went down to investigate, they found all of their guild mates resting and drinking, Natsu located master Makarov and stormed over to him.

"Who did it?" Natsu demanded.

Makarov who was sufficiently drunk at this point, just chuckled and say "How are you kiddies."

"Who did it Makarov," Natsu demanded with venom, he picked the small man up and shook him for a moment "Who destroyed the hall?"

"It is none of your concern Natsu," Makarov said simply "They attacked after everyone had left for the night, no one was hurt and we can just rebuild."

"We are just going to let whoever did this get away with it?!" Natsu yelled

Erza put her hand on Natsu's shoulder and her eyes softened; he got the meaning behind them and worked at calming himself down.

"Congratulations on completing the Galuna island mission Natsu." Makarov said as he jumped off the crate.

"How can he be so uncaring about this?" Natsu said with barely contained anger.

"Don't misunderstand the master Natsu," Mirajane said to him "He is just as angry as you, but the Council has forbidden any kind of guild war."

"It was Phantom wasn't it?" Gray asked.

Mirajane nodded "Yes, but it isn't like they can boast about destroying an empty guild hall."

"Yes, we can be glad no one was hurt." Erza nodded.

"Well you can all sit here and be sorry for yourselves I am going to find Gajeel." Natsu stormed out of the room

"Who's Gajeel?" Gray asked confused

"From what Natsu has told me, he is the Iron Dragon slayer, he is in Phantom if I remember correctly he is probably the one who did this to the guild." Erza told him.

"Why would Gajeel still be here thought surely he did this and got out as quickly as possible." Gray said.

"I would imagine so, but Natsu might catch him yet, if he does I would hate to be the other guy." Lucy groaned.

"Are you all right?" Erza looked at her with concern.

"Just tired that's all." Lucy managed a weak smile.

"I'll take you home so you can rest up," Gray said with a smile "Erza go after Natsu please I don't want him to destroy too much."

Erza nodded and thought about where Natsu would go the thought struck her his clearing in the east forest! She set of at a run in that direction. Natsu sat in his clearing eyes closed, he knew Erza and the Master were right, he just needed to calm down, he heard the distinct sound of footsteps, he didn't think Erza would find him this quickly. Erza walked into the clearing, she saw Natsu sitting still with his eyes closed and he walked over to him slowly, she dropped down rather heavily beside him and watched him for a little while.

Natsu opened his eyes and looked at her, he raised an eyebrow he was sure she was coming here to calm him down, that would require her to speak "Is there something you needed?"

She started when she spoke, "Um, no I came to see if you were all right."

"I'm fine Erza," he gave her his best fake smile "I know you and the Master are right, I just needed some time to calm down."

Erza nodded "You know if they do anything to any of us, Makarov will not hesitate to destroy them."

Natsu smiled and hoped Gajeel would be dumb enough to attack someone in there guild "Well Gajeel is still in Magnolia, there is a possibility o him attacking someone, we should probably tell the guild to pair up or something."

"Mira all ready had that idea, everyone has grouped up." Erza said simply.

"So do you want to use your place or mine?" Natsu asked

"Whose is closer?" Erza asked

"I don't know I think mine though." Natsu said

"Alright then we go to yours." Erza said quickly, she still hadn't actually seen Natsu's new apartment.

"I wonder if Laxus is in," Natsu said aloud as they walked "He really wants to challenge me again, he is a fool I can't believe he is the Masters grandson."

"Yeah, he will most likely inherit the guild one day," Erza said "We know he is strong at least."

"No, Makarov is smarter than that," Natsu stated firmly "He wouldn't put Laxus in charge, he is too full of himself, his over confidence would end up hurting people in the guild."

Erza watched Natsu as he thought, it was like he was considering every possible choice and sizing them up with one another in his head "Mystagan could be a good choice, but he is silent and reclusive so we don't know enough about him to dispute his claim."

"You are probably the best choice for successor Erza," Natsu concluded "You are strong and intelligent, you care about the guild more than Laxus and you aren't afraid of people like Mystagan."

Erza giggled at him "You wouldn't be a bad choice yourself Natsu," she continued "You are easily the strongest member of the guild."

Natsu paused for a moment "I never even considered myself as a contender don't know if I even want the job, being lazy isn't really my style."

"That probably means you would be perfect for it." Erza laughed

"Well we are here, Home sweet home," Natsu said as he opened the door "I know is plain but I am not one for home decor."

"AY, Natsu," Natsu rolled his eyes "I challenge-"

"No Laxus, the guild got attacked; I am not in the mood for your weak crap today."

"Ha, what do I care if the guild hall got levelled, all a bunch of weaklings anyway I hope whoever did it thinned some of you lower class out."

"That's was a very stupid thing to say Laxus, even for you." Erza warned she barely had time to register what she saw as Laxus was sent through the far wall, Natsu stood in the hole and peered down at him.

"Don't ever talk about the guild like that again in front of me Laxus, especially if you want to live past today." Natsu glared down at him.

Natsu walked back into the room and fell on his bed heavily with a loud sigh.

"See you would be a perfect guild master." Erza praised and she closed his door and snuggled up beside him, he wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her hair with a smile.

"Well as long as I got to spend more time with you." Natsu whispered to her as he fell asleep.

"Wouldn't you be safer in the girl's dorms?" Jet and Droy asked the small girl in front of them.

"Nah, I wouldn't want to break up our team," Levy said with a smile "Besides I'm sure we can deal with anything that comes our way."

"Yeah I'd like to see those Phantom guys attack us!" Jet exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Yeah we would jus-." Droy was cut off as the three were knocked out cold.

**A/N All right here is the first written chapter of this arc, as you can see I am still deciding what to do with Erza as a dragon slayer, there have been a few suggestions, but unfortunately I have to say it won't be water, while opposites would be funny I don't think it suits Erza's character very well. Until the next one!**


	11. Retaliation

**A/N: All right guys I think it's time I tell you a little story, have you ever been yelled at for holding a door open? Well that is what happened to me today on my way to work, I stopped to hold open the door for a woman in her early twenties to which she replied "I am perfectly capable of opening my own doors!" I replied simply with "Oh I am sorry I mistook you for a human being with manners." and closed the door behind me, she fumed for a few moments and left, so that happened to me today, hope you are all having fun!**

"There dead!" Natsu roared, he had woken up to the yell and shouts of people running towards south park, he had followed with Erza to find Levy Jet and Droy hung up in the tree, Phantom lords insignia painted on their stomachs.

Natsu stormed back through the cloud Gray and Erza fell into step beside him "We are going with you."

"Natsu where you going?" Makarov inquired he hadn't seen his guild members in the tree just yet.

"Going to pay Phantom lord a little visit." He growled

Makarov stared at him for a moment then pushed his way through the crowd, he stopped as he saw what had happened, he clenched his fist around his small staff and it splintered "They think they can harm my children and get away with it?!"

"Macao! Get everyone ready we are storming Phantom today!" Makarov yelled at the man, who just nodded.

Natsu Erza and Gray were already in oak town by the time the guild had grouped and set off, "Natsu we should wait for the rest of the guild." Erza cautioned

"I am not waiting, I will kill them all myself." Natsu growled

Gray sighed "Well we can't let him kill himself; I don't think he can fight them all."

Erza nodded in agreement and the two set off to catch up with the dragon slayer. It wasn't long before they stood in front of the doors of the Phantom lord guild.

"I suppose I should knock," Natsu smiled evilly as flames engulfed his hand, he hit the door and it shattered completely he shouted out "Someone order pest control?!"

"What the hell is he talking about?" a few of Phantom asked confused

"It is high time we exterminated you like the pests you are." Natsu completed walking in slowly flam still engulfed around his left hand.

"We would like to see you try Fairy Tail worms!" around ten of them roared as they charged him, "Fire dragon wing attack!" Natsu sent the first ten scattering.

Natsu cracked his knuckles "This is going to be fun."

Erza and gray watched Natsu for a few moments before they realised some of Phantom were coming at them too, "You three can't defeat all of us!"

Gray smiled "Hah, let's test that theory." The fights that followed were mostly one sided, Phantom lord had numbers but even with all of their weaker members attacking they hadn't laid a finger on any of the three.

Gray realised many of the members had grouped up in the centre of the room, he focused his magic energy and slammed his palm into the ground he shouted "Ice Make, Tsunami!"

Ice erupted and curled over the top of the group freezing solid.

"Gajeel get down here and fight me!" Natsu roared into the rafters

"Ah, I see you kids are having fun," Master Makarov stood in the remnants of the door with the rest of the guild "You could have saved some for us."

"Sorry master, but Natsu and I got a little carried away." Gray bowed.

Erza sat on a pile of Phantom wizards and huffed "This was too easy."

Makarov smiled "Well I think it is time I go pay Jose a visit, I am sure you can handle any more that may pop up."

Erza nodded as the rest of Fairy Tail started congratulating the three.

"GAJEEL!" Natsu roared.

A heavy thud resounded from behind him and Natsu flashed an almost manic grin "It was you, you attacked Levy and the guild hall."

"So what if it was?" Gajeel answered with a cocky grin

Natsu straightened for a moment "I don't think you quite understand the gravity of the situation you are in," Natsu glared at his fellow dragon slayer "I am going to kill you."

The wave of killing intent hit Gajeel like a train, and he faltered slightly "I have been looking forward to proving who is the strongest dragon slayer in Fiore." Gajeel brought his hands up

Natsu almost laughed "You are a pitiful excuse for a wizard let alone a dragon slayer, praying on the weaker ones like you did."

Gajeel clenched his teeth "You really are as stupid as they say; you really think you just beat phantom don't you."

Erza watched as the groups of knocked out or frozen Phantom lord members faded out of existence "Everyone prepare for a fight!"

Lucy walked down the street with her week's food, she had a small bunch of flowers with her she planned to stop by the hospital and see levy, it stated raining rather heavily.

"Hm, that odd, I didn't see any clouds." Lucy wondered aloud.

"Drip drip drop, I am Juvia the rain woman," Juvia walked past her "The rain follows me wherever I go."

"Okay," Lucy looked at her curiously "Well I am Lucy and I need to get going."

Juvia stopped "Your last name wouldn't happen to be Heartfilia would it?"

"It is why?" Lucy glared at her.

"Aha, mon-terific," A French man emerged from the ground excitedly "Oh, excuse my manners I am know as Sol, mesure Sol, I am one of the element four."

"Your with Phantom, you attacked my guild mates!" Lucy yelled, grabbing one of the keys from her belt, before she could utter a word she was enclosed in water, she dropped her key belt as she beat her hands against the wall of water.

"It is useless my water prison is unbreakable." Juvia stated calmly

"Ah, Terrific," Sol said clapping his hand together "Te honour of attacking you guild mates, goes to the one we call Black steel Gajeel, although I sorely wish we were the ones," Sol said putting a hand on his head dramatically he cracked a wide smile "Well let us go, master Jose will want to see her."

The building shuddered violently as Gajeel was embedded into another wall "Ready to give up?" Natsu taunted

"Not on your life Salamander." Gajeel spat as he pulled himself from the wall.

Natsu heard an explosion and he fell to his knees, he shot his head up looking in the direction of the sound, he spotted a small bundle of white, he recognized the master's coat, he pushed of the ground and caught the man in his arms, he landed heavily and turned to Erza "We need to go now."

Erza looked at him questioningly before she noticed the master, he handed him to her "Take him and go! Get everyone out I will make sure no one stops you."

"But Natsu," Erza began

"No," Natsu cut her off "There is no time to argue, take the master and get everyone to safety I have some unfinished business here, don't worry I will be right there." He gave her a wide smile.

Erza nodded reluctantly before shouting "Everyone Retreat fall back!"

Natsu wiped a bit of dirt from his mouth and smiled again as he looked over Phantom's members as they charged forward in an attempt to cut off the retreating members of his guild "The flames of my left hand and the flames of my right, he recited "Fire Dragon Brilliant roar!" he threw the large ball of fire into the ground in front of him, flattening Phantoms members against the far wall. He looked up to see Gajeel staring at him a man appeared by his side and he watched them for a moment, a small amount of their conversation caught his ear.

"Sol and Juvia have got the Heartfilia girl." The last part of their conversations stopped Natsu, he turned around and strode into the group of people he had just knocked out her just needed one that was still conscious enough to speak, he found one.

"Tell me where they have Lucy and I might let you live." Natsu demanded as he dragged the man along behind him.

"I don't know anything about Lucy; I don't even know who she is!" The man yelled in fear.

"Wrong answer." Natsu growled as he let his flame go around the man, not enough to kill him but it was going to hurt, a lot.

"The main compound is up the hill a bit if they have her she will be there!" He screamed.

"See was that so hard?" Natsu stated simply, he brought his heel down on the man's face breaking his nose and knocking him out and leaving him there he set off at a run towards the compound.

"Just hold on Lucy I'm coming." Natsu said aloud.

It wasn't long before Natsu could see the towers, he picked up his speed slightly "She had better be alright." Natsu squinted against the light, he swore he saw her, did she just jump out the window! He ran as fast as he could but he knew he wasn't going to get close to her at his current speed, Natsu felt a chill go down his spine and he turned his head to see Gray standing on the hill a little ahead of him, he looked extremely focused on something, Natsu turned back to Lucy, he saw what Gray was doing, he had frozen what looked like a small slide Lucy had landed rather heavily but she should be fine, the two ran over to join her Gray leaned down slightly.

"Can you walk Lucy?" he asked urgently

"Not quickly." She said back as he slung her over his shoulder, he righted himself slightly then seemed to notice Natsu was there for the first time.

"What are you doing here?" he looked confused.

"I heard Gajeel say they had Lucy," Natsu answered as he fill into step beside him "Glad you showed you were here though, I don't think she would have survived that fall."

Gray nodded and looked at the blonde-haired girl with her head nestled against his shoulder "Why would they kidnap her anyway?"

"Beat's me, but we got to get back the master was injured in the fighting and Erza ordered a retreat, if I know Erza we are in for a serious beating when we get back." Natsu frowned

Gray paled "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Natsu answered, what he was worried about was Erza her powers would be starting to manifest later today or tomorrow she might actually be able to hurt him again he swallowed hard.

"Natsu you are not a very good liar." Gray stated.

"It's just a have a bad feeling." Natsu said simply.

Gray nodded realising he was not going to elaborate any more than that.

Jose regained enough strength to stand after that cheap shot he had received from the Heartfilia girl; he would pay her back for that before he gave her back to her father.

**A/N: Alright so there is my setup, sorry if it is a little short I was kind of boggled on the limits of human stupidity today, anyway next chapter is going to be long and quite action packed!**


	12. Phantom's attack

"Will you be able to save him?" Erza looked at the elderly woman who was inspecting Makarov

"Hm, he was hit with an air magic called drain," Porlyusica examined him a little more "Yes, he may not go back to his original power but he will live."

"Thank you." Erza bowed respectfully and turned to leave, but the old lady caught her arm.

"Hang on a moment, give me a look at that eye I fixed for you," Porlyusica smiled as she looked over the girl "I don't know what happened to you, but you seem to be happier I would assume you found love."

Erza just stood dumbly and nodded.

"Have you told him about the past you are still running from yet?" Porlyusica mused

Erza shook her head.

"Who is this boy?" Porlyusica asked

"He is the dragon slayer boy, Natsu." Erza answered quietly

Porlyusica chuckled so that is why she could sense more magic power coming from the girl than usual she has inherited some of his magic "You can only run from your past for so long, sooner or later it will catch up to you," Porlyusica looked at her sternly "Now I have had enough of your presence get out of my house."

Erza smiled still as ill tempered as ever she bowed and took her leave, after she was outside she looked up at the sky and sighed, she hadn't thought about Jellal for a long time, she still had nightmares about her time on that godforsaken island, she shuddered as she started off towards the guild, Natsu still deserved to know.

Natsu sat in the clearing overlooking the city, he stared down at it worriedly he knew for a fact Phantom was going to attack very soon, they would not let Fairy Tail get anywhere near its original power and with Makarov out of commission they were going to need help, Another thing on his mind was Erza, her powers were already beginning to develop, it would be dangerous if she got into a fight without knowing how to control them, he studied the ground under his feet and looked up at the sky, Igneel if you can hear me I could really use some guidance right about now.

Igneel felt the tug of his foster sons call and waited a moment before peering into his mind, so the boy has found a mate and none other than Scarlett herself and he wants advice.

"Natsu can you hear me?" Igneel asked

"Yeah, I am surprised you answered, but glad none the less," Natsu said back "What should I do?"

"I am sorry Natsu but this is a trail you have to face on your own, just remember what you have learned you have more power than you know little one never forget your friends believe in you, use their belief use that power there is none other like it on the planet." Igneel answered regretfully.

Metalicana approached Igneel and peered at him "You know we aren't allowed to do that."

"Don't act like none of us do anyway, we develop bounds much stronger than the human mind can even fathom, they may not be our children in blood but they are in body and mind." Igneel snapped

Metalicana chuckled, she hadn't spoken to Gajeel in a long time, but she knew exactly how lost he was, for his view of right to be so skewed as to help Phantom like he is.

Natsu felt Igneel leave his mind and he shook it for a moment "I have more power than I know, well right now I feel pretty close to powerless." He said aloud, if Phantom attacked he doubted they would hold anything back, this is going to be one hell of a fight.

He heard Erza running up to him before he saw her he smirked well at least he had her, no doubt in my mind I can take anything that comes my way if she is still around.

"Natsu," Erza ran up beside him panting, she took a moment to gather herself before she spoke "Natsu there are a few things I really need to tell you."

Natsu held out his hand to stop her "Look, I have a feeling you want to talk about your time before the guild, I know it brings you pain so I want you to wait, it is important that me and you remain strong Phantom is not going to give us long we are going to need to be something for the guild to focus on."

Erza just stared at him and then nodded "Your right."

His eyes softened and he brought her into a hug "I promise I will make the time to hear everything you have to say after we save the guild."

Erza hugged him tightly "I'll hold you to that you know."

"Erza there is something that is bothering me," Natsu said as he pulled back "Your magic energy has increased but none of the physical representations of your powers have happened yet."

"Why does that worry you?" Erza asked

"Because it could be dangerous if you tap into that power without knowing how control it, you could effectively destroy an entire city on your own." Natsu explained quickly

"What can we do?" Erza asked

"The most important thing is to figure out what element or object you have inherited, if we can do that all you would have to do is steer clear of that until you have a handle on the power," Natsu said quickly "The easiest ones are the elements, you are clearly not earth otherwise the ground would be reacting in some way, Erza try clapping let's see if you are lightning."

Erza brought her hands up and clapped, the soundwave actually knocked Natsu flying; he pulled himself out of the tree he was embedded in and clutched at his head Erza ran over to him "Are you alright?"

The world spun around Natsu a few times and he shook his head "Well at least we know what you are."

Erza looked down at her hands and smiled, all she had to do was clap and she could send people flying.

Natsu noticed the look in her eyes and chuckled "I have seen that look before, you made the same one when you found out what strawberry cheesecake is."

"All right well the first thing I can do is teaching you the simplest way to control the power as it manifests, at least preventing you from accidently frying someone." Natsu smiled "The easiest way to keep the power un-volatile is to sleep, as you have no doubt figured out by now I am hotter when I am awake than when I sleep."

Erza nodded "But I can't just sleep through this the guild is going to need my help."

Natsu smiled "Yes, that is not what I meant, the way directly intertwines with making yourself go to sleep, it moves along the same lines, essentially you put the power inside you to sleep, now the reason you want to do this is because Dragon slayer magic is at its most uncontrollable when it is developing, when hit completely manifests it is easy to control and move around as you see fit."

"But why is it more dangerous now than when it is not fully developed." Erza asked

"Think of it like a child chucking a tantrum, it kind of the same thing but on a large and destructive scale, the power right now is maturing and intertwining with your very being kind of like it is being bent and forced, so it is a little pissed." Natsu said with a smirk

"Now is really not the time to make jokes Natsu." Erza growled

Natsu nodded "Well first things first locate the power itself, shouldn't be too hard it generally takes on a draconic form in your mind, for example when I try to find my power I get a picture of dragons wings surrounded in an orange glow, look for something along those lines."

Erza searched through her mind for something like what Natsu had described, she found nothing "Nothing, at all."

Natsu nodded "All right that mean's it is in the form of something that makes you happy, probably wait a second, remember that day it was a few months after I joined the guild you got a flower from your 'secret admirer' you said it was the happiest moment of your life?"

Erza nodded she remembered that day well, and she had meant what she said on that day, but something occurred to her the only one that knew she got a flower was Mirajane, "Wait you were my secret admirer."

Natsu scratched the back of his head with a smile "Yeah, I was still too scared to talk to you back then, but it doesn't matter."

"Do you remember that flower?" Natsu asked

Erza nodded "Of course it was like a lily flower but purple and much larger."

Natsu nodded "Look for something like that."

Erza nodded and looked through her mind again, she found it, it was the same shape at least, only instead of being the purple flower she remembered it was a violent blue light taking the shape of it, each line of it looked separate but they all combined to make the image perfectly "Okay, I have got it."

"Good now, imagine you were reaching out your hand to snuff out a candle, it is the same thing really all you are doing is snuffing the power it will continue to bind itself to you but it won't be able to erupt and won't cause anyone any damage," Natsu explained and she did as he said "Alright now push the image from your mind and try to find it again."

She did and this time she found nothing "It's gone?" she looked at him questioningly.

"It's supposed to be," Natsu explained "The power is working behind the scenes now, it will awaken again when it has fully matured and bound to you properly until then, you won't have to worry about accidently deafening someone or frying them."

Erza nodded "So we should get back to the guild."

Natsu nodded as the two set off, Natsu was worrying about Phantom still it had been a little too long, they should have made a move by now, what are they waiting for he thought, he peered out at the bay and saw it, the Phantom lord guild hall was walking into the bay outside the city "So that's their plan."

Erza followed Natsu's eyes and spotted the same thing she gasped and started to run, Natsu fell into step beside her "So I take it you have heard the Rumours too?"

Erza nodded "The Jupiter cannon, Phantoms most fearsome weapon."

"Yeah, if the rumours surrounding that are true we are going to need one hell of a barrier to stop it from annihilating us."

"I have a suit that might do the job, but I will probably be out of commission for awhile if I use it to block the blast." Erza answered

"I could use my own magic, but I don't think it would do a whole lot." Natsu thought hard as he ran, there had to be some way to block the shot without Erza going out of commission completely he would need everyone if they are going to have a chance at stopping Phantom.

"What about Mirajane," Natsu suddenly said She was an S-class wizard who specialised in barrier type magic her family also had the inborn ability to use take over magic.

"She has never gained full power after stopping Elfman, when he took on the soul of that beast remember." Erza said to him

"Yes but that is only because she uses it to keep the seal in Elfman he doesn't tell anyone because he think it makes him look weak but the only reason he only uses his right arm is because he actually can't transform anything else." Natsu said

"But how do you know that?" Erza asked

"Elfman told me," Natsu looked at the ground for a moment "When he came to tell me about what happened."

Erza put her hand on his shoulder "We need to stay focused here Natsu."

He nodded; it didn't take long before they were standing in front of the guild most of them already out the front watching Phantom lord's guild walk towards them. Natsu found Mirajane and ran over to her.

"Mira, this is really important and you know I would never ask you unless I had no other option," Natsu said urgently "I need you to release the seal you put on Elfman and regain that power."

Mirajane just stared at Natsu wide eye "B-but how do you know about that?"

"I told him Mira," Elfman said over the top of then "I felt I owed him for taking one of his only friends at the time."

Mirajane nodded "Elfman come here."

He walked over to her and kneeled down slightly so she could place her hand on his cheeks, she uttered a few words and a flash of golden light caused Erza and Natsu to look away.

Elfman felt the seal release and the beast come rushing at him to try and overtake him again, he almost smiled he was much more powerful now than he was, Not this time he thought viciously as he finally subdued the spirit within him He sighed loudly as he felt like a weight was lifted from his shoulders.

"We may have another problem," Mirajane spoke up "My power is going to take a little while to actually come back to me, I fear I may not be strong enough in time."

"I believe in you Mirajane, besides I don't plan on letting that cannon fire one blast if I can help it." Natsu stated enthusiastically

Erza looked at Natsu worriedly "What are you planning now Natsu?"

"I plan on doing what I do best," Natsu said casting a wide smile "Destroying some things!"

Erza shook her head with a smile, "Take Gray with you at least."

"I'm going too," Elfman stood up "A real man doesn't let others fight his battles and an old rival of mine is in that guild."

Mirajane looked at her brother he had an air of confidence about him she hadn't seen in a long time "All right you three."

Natsu nodded with a wide smile, "Gray you here?!"

"Yeah what's up flame-brain?" Gray called back over the crowd

"We get to have a little fun!" Natsu called back as he set of towards Phantoms now stationary guild hall.

"Happy," Natsu called to the blue cat as he ran past him "You got to get me up there." Natsu pointed to the top of the large cannon now sticking out of Phantoms lords' base.

"Aye sir." Happy saluted him before wrapping his tail around him and taking off.

"Hey Natsu, what about us?" Gay and Elfman called out

"Gray freeze the water and run on that with Elfman you guys start low and work your way up to me, if I don't stop that cannon from firing we will all be in trouble." Natsu shouted back

Gray nodded and they set off at a run. Natsu landed on the cannon and rolled down it for a moment getting on his feet he ran down to where it entered the building, he used his fire and punched a large hole in the roof, he dropped down and looked around, it looked like no one was in the room, he walked into the centre and looked at the large Lacrima, so this channels the power into the blast, no wonder it is so powerful that thing is huge. Natsu heard Jose's announcement over the speakers in the castle, so they wanted Lucy again, they aren't taking her this time he thought viciously as the flames engulfed his left hand, he jumped towards the Lacrima just before he connected with it his hand veered back and he struck himself.

He rolled along the floor and flipped onto his feet.

"Natsu, why did you hit yourself?" Happy looked up at him curiously

"I didn't do it on purpose it is like my hand had a mind of its own." Natsu said staring at his left hand in confusion.

Natsu looked around the room again, he heard someone land in front of him and he glared at him.

"I am Totomaru," the man introduced himself with a small bow of his head "I am one of the element four; specifically I control the element of fire."

Natsu stared at him, so I can't use fire against him huh, that explains why I hit myself he took the fire around my hand and turned it against me, well let's try something else then.

Natsu focused his energy for a moment before he yelled "Earth magic, giant sinkhole!"

He slammed his palm into the ground, the ground in front of him liquefied and Totomaru was forced to jump back up out of the way.

"I'm impressed you know something other than fire magic, but it still is futile."

Natsu stopped using his energy on the spell "Alright then time for plan B."

Happy tugged at his leg "What's plan B?"

"Brute force." Natsu said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Ah you wish to fight me without magic very well; my katana is more than enough to defeat you." Totomaru announced cockily as he dashed towards Natsu, Natsu moved out of the way only slightly using most of his energy to keep up his digging and looking for any opening to strike, none seemed to open, Totomaru cut low forcing Natsu to jump the blade.

"You can't dodge this one!" Totomaru exclaimed as he thrust forward.

Natsu pushed flame out of his elbow, to turn him and spun around and kicked Totomaru in the face, he finished the turn and landed on his feet. Totomaru jumped back and wiped the blood from his lip.

"You're a wiry one I will give you that," Totomaru announced "But enough of these silly games, you may be a dragon but even you won't survive this."

"Fire magic, Blazing inferno!" the torrent of fire sent at Natsu was large and it seared the concrete under it causing a large red line of smouldering rock.

"Are you serious?" Natsu seemed to be talking around a mouthful of food "Dragon slayer magic is used to slay Dragons, Dragon fire it way hotter than anything you can throw at me and I can eat that too."

Totomaru did not expect Natsu, to spring of his back foot with the speed he did "Fire Dragon Iron fist!" the blow connected and Totomaru flew through the wall on the far side of the room.

"Natsu you gotta break the Lacrima now!" Happy yelled

Natsu looked at the Lacrima but it was too late the thing was already filled with Magic energy he just had to hope Mira or Erza could block it, if he broke it now the energy inside would kill him. He just watched the blast fire, he waited a moment after it and yelled "Fire Dragon Brilliant flame!" he threw the large ball into the Lacrima shattering it.

"I really hope they managed a way to block that hit." Natsu said aloud as he ran from the room.

Erza ordered Loki to take Lucy to the emergency hideout he was reluctant but he did as she told him "Looks like the cannon is about to fire, Mira can you block it?"

Mirajane shook her head "Not all of it not at this power."

"How much can you block?" Erza asked

"Only around ten percent of it, I don't know what to do Erza!" Mirajane exclaimed.

Erza requipped to her adamantine armour "Just do what you can; I hope I can block the rest."

Mirajane nodded "Protection magic, Black adamantine wall!"

A large black metal bar rose in front of the guild hall Erza positioned herself behind it and slammed her shields together "I hope this works."

The blast left the cannon and impacted Mirajane's wall she felt the power behind it but she forced the barrier to hold up as long as she could, it didn't last long she slumped heavily to her knee's Macao rushed over and picked her up, "You alright Mira?"

She nodded "I will need to rest up a bit but I will be fine, I just hope it was enough."

Erza had the full brunt of the weapon against her, she gritted her teeth as the shield began to peel away, she screamed as she pressed her feet into the ground and then the pressure was gone, she opened her eyes and looked at the shield, she sighed and fell forward out of relief another second and that would have been all of her magic power, it's up to you boys now, make us proud.

Gray and Elfman, rounded another corner, in front of them was a staircase going up and a corridor going straight.

"I'll go up, you follow this." Gray said as he ran up the stairs

Elfman nodded he took about nine steps before he sensed another presence "Sol, I know you are there come out here and face me like a real man."

"Ah, as sharp as ever mesure Elfman," Sol's body began to rise up from the ground and Elfman just watched him "But I cannot have you questioning my being a real man, that simply will not do."

Elfman smirked "Then let's get to it,"

"Beast takeover, Arms!" Elfman's arms morphed into large scaly looking replacements.

"Ah, so you can morph more than just your right arm now," Sol observed "This may actually be a challenge."

Elfman fell back into his stance and waited for Sol to make the first move, Sol observed him for a moment longer then shot forward, he threw out a series of punches that Elfman managed to narrowly avoid, Elfman threw a punch at his left side, Sol moved only slightly and snaked his body around his arm, Elfman grabbed a hold of Sol's neck, Sol coiled his body further around him Until both men had each other by the necks.

"Ah, Mesure Elfman it looks like we are in a battle of endurance now." Sol choked out around the pressure.

"I still have one trick up my sleeve," Elfman smiled, before he began to build up his magical energy "Beast take over!"

His whole body began to shift, and Sol's was forced to let him go, Elfman kept his handle on Sol's neck however, he finished his transformation and growled deeply, increasing the strength in his arm he held Sol until he passed out, reverting to his human form he smiled again "I win this time."

Natsu grabbed the wall as the castle began to shudder and shift.

"Impressive that you Fairy Tail rats managed to block my Jupiter cannon, but you will not Survive this!" Jose yelled over the speaker.

Erza watched as the building morphed into a giant. So this is Phantoms greatest weapon.

"That's and Abyss break spell!" Mirajane yelled, "That is forbidden magic!"

"You think I care what you insects think," Jose yelled again "I will destroy the entire city if I have to!"

Gray heard his message, well at least the survived the cannon blast, he looked out the window and spotted the start of the magic circle "I don't like the look of that." He said out loud.

He opened the door in front of him and stepped out onto the roof, he looked around "By now someone should have shown up to try and stop me." It began raining around him; he looked up at the sky the clouds seemed to just appear out of nowhere.

"Drip drip drop, I am Juvia of the deep, I am one of the Element four and you shall go no farther." A woman appeared in front of him, dressed in all blue bar her pink umbrella.

"Don't make me laugh as if you are going to be able to stop me;" Gray pointed at her with a large smile "It is clear you are a water type Wizard." Gray removed his shirt and tossed it away, "Ice make Lance!" the ice flew from him and punctured Juvia; she stood there staring at him.

"My entire body is made of water," Juvia said in her monotone voice "None of your attacks can touch me."

Gray rolled his neck "Well maybe you will offer me a challenge."

Juvia smirked "Waterlock!" an orb of water appeared around Gray, he stared at her as it formed, before simply shouting the water around him froze, Juvia cursed herself silently of course he could freeze it, in her temporary lapse Gray sprang of his bad foot and charged her, he punched forward and froze her.

"I win." Gray said simply and he turned to leave with a shake of his head, these element four guys are serious push over's.

"Three of my element four are down, it is time I took matters into my own hands," Jose said as he watched the Ice mage walk away from a now Frozen Juvia "Shade magic!"

The fairy Tail guild could only watch as hundreds of purple figures rose out of the castle and came towards them.

"Looks like we are in for a fight ourselves." Cana announced loudly.

"Hah, yeah looks that way," Macao smiled "Hey Cana if I get more than you, you owe me a drink."

"Hah, fat chance Macao, but here if you win I will buy you a keg." Cana retorted

"You're on." Macao replied.

Natsu ran into the next room, something's wrong he thought getting her was too easy Jose's whole plan goes to ruin if he can't stop us, why was it so easy to get here. Natsu ran headlong into what felt like a wall, he flipped backward and dragged his hand along the ground to come to a stop.

"I was wondering when you would show up." Natsu smiled as he wiped at his chin.

"Ah, Salamander I have heard many things about you," A large man appeared in front of him "I am Aria, the strongest of the element four and I am going to be the death of you."

"You certainly talk big," Natsu said as flames engulfed his hands "But I have dealt with wizards like you before."

"Ah, yes I heard about the man Erigor," Aria announced "I am much stronger than he could ever hope to be."

"You know something," Natsu said as he straightened up "Your voice is really annoying!"

Natsu charged with enough force that the ground indented with his step, I am going to have to end this quickly "Fire Dragon, Twin dragon bite!" The fire around his arms morphed into dragon's jaws, he slammed them together as he ran "You aren't going to stop me!"

Aria faltered as he sent wind at the boy, with no effect the air just seemed to slice around him "I-It isn't possible!"

With a final yell Natsu pushed forward, he connected with Aria's stomach and the man flew back and indented in the wall. Natsu stood panting for a moment "That one was for Gramps."

"So the element four were not enough to deal with Salamander I am impressed, that boy is quite strong," Jose said as he watched Aria be defeated he heard a noise and turned to see Gajeel standing in the doorway "Ah Gajeel I trust you have brought me something?"

"Take a look yourself." Gajeel smiled as he dropped Lucy on the ground in front of him.

"I hope she is still alive," Jose said with a stern look at the dragon slayer "She is useless to us dead."

"Let's see," Gajeel announced as he booted her across the room, she impacted the wall and yelled in pain "Oh yeah she is alive alright."

"Good I am going to greet out guests personally," Jose said standing up "I leave her in your capable hands." With that Jose disappeared.

"Natsu!" Erza called out as she ran up behind him.

"Oh, Erza your alive good." Natsu said tiredly between Totomaru and Aria, he was feeling a little beat.

"Are you all right?" Erza asked as she slid to a stop beside him.

Natsu nodded "Yeah, just need a little break I wish I had some fire."

Erza chuckled "Even in a situation like this you still are always worried about food."

"No it's not that when a dragon slayer consumes his natural element his regains magical energy, it would just speed up my recovery." Natsu explained, as he fell back onto the ground.

Erza requipped into her flame Empress armour "Here Natsu, she released a large amount of flame."

Natsu sucked it down quickly he jumped back to his feet with a wide grin "Now I have got a fire in my belly, thanks Erza."

Erza chuckled "Your welcome."

Gajeel saw Natsu on one of the monitors he remembered his fight with the fire Dragon slayer and he wanted a rematch, finding the button that activated the speaker system he spoke "So Salamander is here, well I wonder if I can incite you to come join me," He grabbed Lucy by the hair and tanked at it causing her to scream in pain "You have five minutes."

Natsu heard Lucy scream and was immediately enraged, fire engulfed his entire body and he howled "I am going to annihilate you Black Steel!" he roared.

Natsu kicked off the ground and smashed directly through the ceiling; if he harms Lucy any more then he has he isn't going to live till tomorrow! He smashed through another floor. Erza watched him as he ascended and shook her head, well Natsu can rescue Lucy.

Gajeel booted Lucy again "Hm, for a pretty little rich girl you are pretty tough."

Gajeel felt the ground shudder beneath him and he smirked, Natsu broke through the ground and pounded his fist into Gajeel's chin sending him across the room.

"You have made your last mistake," Natsu roared "You actually thought you could attack Fairy Tail!"

**A/N: All right I actually have to cut it here or this chapter will go on way too long, so I will finish off this arc tomorrow, I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter, I know I rushed through the element four fights but I will make up for it in the next two fight I write I promise! My roommate who reads my stories cause she is so nice like that, pointed out to me that I made it seem like Lisanna was still alive, so in this chapter I made it clear she is dead I am not going to go that off cannon :P, a big thanks to all you wonderful peeps following this story and favouriting leaving all these reviews it is really nice, so until the next chapter!**


	13. The Resolution

"Happy get Lucy out of here," Natsu commanded before turning to look at Gajeel "I am going to destroy you for this Gajeel."

Gajeel almost laughed "All right then Salamander!" Gajeel threw one of his punches out, it flew right past Natsu who stared at him confused before he realised it was headed right for Lucy and Happy! Natsu used all of his speed to get in between them and the blow, he managed to place himself in the way but he couldn't block it in time he was sent flying back before Gajeel reappeared above him and slammed him down back through the holes he had made climbing up here, Gajeel looked around for the cat but it must have escaped. Natsu flew directly at the ground he watched as Gajeel got further away and he closed his eyes as he hit the ground the resulting shockwave blew Erza off her feet and she rolled in the air and came to a sliding stop, Natsu was laying in the ground she ran over to him and cradled his head in her arms "Your alright you are going to make it right?" She cried against him and he coughed.

"I should be, a few broken bones I will be fine," he smirked "Looks like you are going to need to deal with Gajeel for me."

"What do you mean?" Erza asked him

"You mean you haven't checked?" Natsu would have chuckled if breathing didn't cause him pain.

Erza realised what he was talking about and searches her mind for her small mark, when she found it seemed calm not violent like it was the day before "So that means?"

"You can use it," Natsu groaned "But I have to tell you, you won't be able to use it with armour on, lightning and metal have a certain relationship."

Erza nodded and stood up she requipped in front of him and looked down "How do I look?" she asked with a flourish of her arms.

Natsu looked at her for a moment, she wore a long black Trench coat, the opened at the centre revealing a black fishnet looking mesh shirt, black pants and combat boots "Like a badass." He managed to laugh out but stopped and winced at the pain in his ribs.

She smiled at him "I will deal with Gajeel, you just rest."

"I am counting on you Erza," Natsu groaned "Don't let Fairy Tail down either."

She nodded as her power flew out around her, the jagged lines of lightning enveloped her body and she yelled for a second before she braced her legs, the air around her blew away and she straightened "I could get used to this kind of magic." She said aloud before she jumped through the whole in the ceiling, Natsu smiled and closed his eyes, he groaned as he shifted his weight and got to his feet, he held his ribs tentatively, Gray and Elfman ran into the room and as his knees buckled and he fell onto one Gray ran over and picked him up "Hey Natsu are you alright?" Gray asked worriedly

"Gajeel caught me with a cheap move, I got Lucy out but I am in pretty bad shape here." Natsu groaned in pain

Gray pulled his arm over his neck and started walking him out, Natsu stopped him "Not until Erza comes back, then we will leave just rest me against that pillar over there I will be fine in a few minutes."

Gray nodded and carried him over, Natsu let his head fall back against the stone "I really hope Erza can beat Gajeel, he is a lot stronger than he looks."

Erza flew straight at Gajeel and planted her fist into his chin, he flew into the air and landed with a thud, he got to his feet rather slow, the lightning bounced and arced in between his arms and legs.

"So the brat has mate," Gajeel spat "Who inherited lightning magic and is none other than Erza Scarlett."

"You will pay for what you did to him Gajeel!" Erza screamed as she shot forward, she pounded into his chest with her shoulder, forcing him to back away as he lost his balance and fell back she reared her body around and kicked him across the room.

"There is no way you control is that good!" Gajeel roared angry that he couldn't even touch her, every time he moves the lightning would arc around his body a few more hits and he would be out of commission he can't even fight back and it angered him.

"Iron Dragon Roar!" as he sent a wave of silver fire at her, she was forced to dive out of the way, Gajeel realised she could only use the physical attack part of her magic, she hadn't mastered any of the breath attacks, so as long as he kept her at a distance he might be able to beat her, well at least he hoped he could beat her.

She rolled along the floor and kicked forward from her crouched position, another wave of fire approached her and she was forced to move out of the way, she ran around him in a large circle, looking for an opening she ran behind a large generator and Gajeel stopped, he didn't want to blow up that generator. Erza realised he had stopped the breath attack but she still had the problem that he could use it the second she stepped out, she needed a way to get close to him, an idea struck her, using her very limited control of illusion magic she summoned a replica of herself, it was weak if it got hit it would just flicker out, but she only needed enough time to get close to him, she sent it to run around like she had been before. Using the lightning in her fist she punched through the floor, now she was under Gajeel all she needed him to do was give away exactly where he was so she could come up from beneath him. Gajeel watched the fake Erza run around he waited for her to go in and attack him, something seemed off he couldn't quite place it, Erza looked at the roof, if he had figured out it was just a hologram she wouldn't be able to find out where she was, she sent the her clone in to mimic and attack, she needed him to just made one sound. Gajeel watched the thin change direction and he righted his stance, his back foot landed on the ground with a resounding clang. Erza heard the sound and smirked he had changed his stance, he jumped with her hands outstretched and smashed into the floor under him, Gajeel lost his balance as the ground shook beneath him, he looked up as the Erza in front of him flickered out of existence and all the pieces fell into place in his mind, he closed his eyes in defeat and smirked as the first blow sent him into the air, Erza followed that up by kicking him back down into the ground before turning in the air and dropped down heavily into him with both feet, he let out a final cough and sputtered blood trickled down his chin, and he couldn't move, Erza fell onto on knee and panted heavily.

"Impressive," Gajeel groaned out as he looked at her "Salamander chose well." With a smile he let himself fall into unconsciousness.

She stared at him a little disbelievingly before she remembered Natsu, she tried to get to her feet, but fell down again, I can't move she thought glumly, looks Natsu will be on his own for a little while.

Natsu rested his head against the stone and sighed some of his movement had returned with his advanced healing it wouldn't take much longer for him to be at least physically healed, he would still be tired, he heard a loud crash and suspected that Erza had just beat Gajeel.

Natsu smiled "Elfman, you want to grab Erza, by the sounds of that she over did it a bit."

Elfman looked at him and nodded, he set off up the stairs.

Gray watched the roof as it shuddered "I didn't think Erza was capable of your level of destruction Natsu."

"Well get used to it, now that she has Lightning dragon slayer magic, it will be awhile before she has enough of a handle on it to not use too much in her strikes." Natsu groaned, his ribs had all healed so he could at least speak and breathe normally.

"How did she get that magic?" Gray asked him curiously

"Remember the mark I told you about, it gives you a dragon's power, it is usually some kind of spiritual relationship with what the element relates too." Natsu groaned.

"Was it the same with you?" Gray asked

Natsu shook his head "No I inherited Igneel's power, I didn't get it through a mark."

"What is fire's spiritual meaning, just out of curiosity?" Gray asked

"Hah, fire is passion and determination," Natsu smirked "What's your sudden interest in fire?"

"I don't have an interest in fire, I have an interest in Dragon slayer magic." Gray retorted fiercely

Natsu chuckled "Well we have some time before I can move properly what do you want to know?"

Gray sat for a moment before he could speak Natsu cut him off, "Gray I need you to do something for me," Gray looked confused but nodded for Natsu to continue "At my house in the back wall, I loosened a brick If I die here, go get what I left in there."

Gray got slightly angry "Hey, what the hell is that supposed to mean you're not going to die!"

Natsu smirked "Gray go get Erza and get out of here."

Gray just stared in wide eyed disbelief at him.

Natsu got serious as he stood up "Go now, I will hold him off for as long as I can."

"Hold who off Natsu there is nobody here!" Gray yelled at him.

"You are very perceptive boy," Jose emerged from the shadows across the room "I commend you on defeating two of my element four and your little girlfriend beating Gajeel was certainly unexpected."

Natsu engulfed his right hand in fire "Gray go now."

Gray just nodded "All right but if you die here I am going to kill you."

Natsu chuckled "Don't worry about me, just get Erza and Elfman out of here."

Gray ran up the stairs he stopped at the top and threw one last glance at Natsu "I mean it Flame-brain, you come back."

Natsu nodded before he turned to face Jose, he clenched his fists and waited for Jose to make the first move.

Porlyusica heard a noise and turned around to look at Makarov, "Hm must have been imagining things." She mused to herself as she set about cleaning.

Makarov groaned and sat up "All right, it's time for me to return home."

"Don't even think about it you need rest," The old lady scolded "Besides you dragon slayer boy is defending you guild quite well from what I have heard."

Makarov chuckled "Even so, Natsu doesn't stand a chance against Jose especially if he had to fight Gajeel and the element four not even he has enough magic energy to keep that up." He threw on his white cloak with the wizard saint badge on its back.

"Well you make your own decisions," Porlyusica sighed defeated "But don't come crying back to me if you get hurt, I am not going to help you again."

Makarov smiled "Jut as fiery as ever, don't worry I have no intention of getting caught off guard again."

Porlyusica just chuckled at him "You old fool, go and save your guild already."

Natsu fell to his knee's exhausted he hadn't even scratched Jose he was too tired from his other fights, I hope I bought enough time for the others to escape. As the shadows wrapped around him and lifted him into the air.

"You are strong boy," Jose admitted "But even you have a limit."

He began to crush the boy, Natsu gritted his teeth, he would not give this man and satisfaction in his death.

"AW, don't you want to scream," Jose taunted "I wonder how your Fairy Tail comrades would feel if they saw you, their strongest wizard beaten like this."

Natsu laughed "You think I am fairy Tails strongest Wizard, you don't know anything!"

"Oh, do tell?" Jose cackled "Who is the strongest Wizard in pitiful little fairy Tail?"

Natsu sensed the magic energy behind him and he smiled widely "The one you just made angry."

Jose shielded his eyes as a blinding flash of gold light enveloped the boy in front of him "Makarov, it can't be!"

"Hah, your drain spell really did another on me," Makarov half laughed "But you forgot about one of our Wizards a mysterious man we call Mystagan, he gathered my magical energy that day and was kind enough to give it back to me."

Jose faltered and took a few steps back, Dropping Natsu in the process. Makarov enlarges his hand and caught the boy as he fell "It's alright Natsu, rest now I will take it from here."

Natsu couldn't have argued if he wanted too, he was already unconscious when he was laid on the floor.

"And now for destroying my guild hall and attacking my children you are going to pay Jose!" Makarov yelled as he slammed his palms together building up a massive amount of magical energy, his eyes snapped open "I invoke Fairy Law!" a blinding flash expanded out of the tower, it broke the shades that were attacking the remaining standing members of fairy tail.

Erza managed to lift her head to see what everyone was looking at "That's master Makarov's spell Fairy law."

The guild member started to cheer and shout, Erza looked around her but she couldn't find Natsu, she found Gray and she called him over "Where is Natsu Gray?"

Gray looked at his feet "He told me to get you and Elfman out after Jose appeared."

Erza gasped as she looked at him "There is no way he could fight Jose in his condition!"

"You think I don't know that!" Gray yelled at her "I lost a friend Today all because I was too afraid to stand up to him." Gray looked at his hands as they shook, he closed them into fists and fell to his knees.

Erza screamed and hit the ground in front of her with both hands. He just lay there for a moment in the small crater she had just made, the shouting and the cheering died down and people started looking around them most of them figured out Natsu was nowhere to be see. Macao turned around and smiled, he watched as the master walked back onto the street.

"The hell are you smiling at Macao!" Cana walked over and hit him across the back of the head, Macao rubbed the back of his head and pointed towards the master.

Most of the members starting cheering again, as they noticed the passed out Natsu hanging over the master shoulder. The Master walked past them and laid him down beside Erza who still hadn't looked up and shook with her sobs.

Natsu heard her crying and managed to whisper "Hey, who made you cry, I will kill them myself."

Erza's breath caught in her throat and she turned her head, so a now smiling Natsu, she practically jumped on him he coughed at the light impact and smiled "Hey, I am glad to see you too."

She just cried against his chest "Y-you st-stupid idiot, don't do this to me ever again."

Natsu smiled warmly "I won't I promise."

**A/N: Well I hope you guys like it, pulled my most successful fast one ever making Erza fight Gajeel, none of you expected that did you? I hope the ending was good enough, I will see you all in the next one!**


	14. Aftermath

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for not releasing this update sooner, but to put it simply I was at the hospital getting treated for 3****rd**** degree burns across my upper right arm and shoulder blade, I have almost no movement in my arm past my elbow so I can still write (Thank god!) and I have a few weeks off work so I will probably update a lot!**

Natsu lay in his bed looking at the ceiling he sighed, he had been like this for a few days, whatever Jose did had taken a lot out of him and Erza insisted on him staying in bed while she took care of him.

Natsu turned his head as she walked back into the room "Erza I got injured not crippled, I can still move."

Erza crossed her arms over her chest "If you can move so well get up," she looked at him with a smile "If you can do that I will leave."

Natsu pouted at her "But I don't want you to leave, I just want you to let me help you at least a little."

Erza smiled at him "Well come on."

Natsu rolled and fell onto his feet rather heavily; he stood up rather shakily and stretched out his back "See all fine." Was what he said just before his knees gave out and he fell back on the bed.

"Natsu you have tried to do that every day, just rest you will get better faster if you just lie down." Erza stated with a smile.

Natsu crossed his arms and grumbled "Fine."

Erza shook her head at him, as she walked over and sat on the bed beside him "You know you are one of the most stubborn people I know."

"Your one to talk," Natsu retorted with a smile "Well since I can't move now is as good a time as any for you to tell me all about what happened before you joined the guild, if you still want to that is."

Erza sighed and laid her head back on his chest he rested his chin the top of her head and brought his arm around her body as she started to explain all about the tower of heaven, how Sho had come up with an escape plan, how she had been taken instead of Jellal even though he owned up, how Jellal had fought to save her and then taken her place, she just poured everything that had been held back all these years and Natsu listened without so much as making a sound, his only movement was occasionally tightening his hold on Erza.

"So that's why that Siegrain guy smelt so funny," Natsu said with a frown "I knew something was off about him."

"What do you mean?" Erza asked turning to look at him.

"Well normal projections like the ones the other council members don't interact with things write because it will break the projection," Natsu stated simply "Not only could Siegrain or Jellal, touch you he actually held a small amount of magic energy, I suppose it is too defend himself."

"What are you trying to say Natsu?" Erza asked again

"I am saying the Siegrain is Jellal, that is not a normal projection," Natsu concluded "Maybe not in person, but I am sure the Siegrain is some kind of special projection that Jellal is using."

"But why would Jellal bother with the magic council," Erza asked "He thinks he is protected by a god."

"Likely because he needs something the council has, I can't think of any other reasons." Natsu concluded

"What should we do about it?" Erza asked

"Well my nose and a hunch isn't really compelling evidence so I guess we can't do anything at this point." Natsu said simply.

Erza nodded and snuggled into Natsu a bit more, he grunted and she looked at him in confusion.

"You are still wearing your armour," Natsu pointed out "You are as much a dragon slayer as me now Erza, you have no need to hide behind it anymore."

Erza stared at Natsu for a while before she nodded, she requipped into her normal clothes "How did you know?"

Natsu smiled "Well I am the only one who gets to see the sweeter caring side of you and deep down I know that's who you really are."

Erza snuggled into him again and he planted a kiss on her forehead before Erza spoke again "Hey Natsu, why did my attacks seem to hurt Gajeel so much, it isn't like I knew what I was doing?"

Natsu chuckled "It is the type of Dragon slayer he is, Iron Dragon slayers protect themselves by absorbing the blows of their enemies, so when he covered himself in metal and you hit him with lightning he worked like a superconductor for that power, effectively amplifying it and spreading it around his own body."

"So how do Fire Dragon slayers defend from attacks?" Erza asked

"We don't really, I try to deflect most attacks that come at me because I can't absorb them like Gajeel." Natsu said simply

"What about dragon slayers like me?" Erza asked

"I am not sure, I have only met four of the eight first generation original dragon slayers," Natsu said "The place where I went to train, two other slayer were there with me, a small girl named Wendy who is a sky dragon slayer and Cobra the poison Dragon slayer I don't know what either of them are doing now."

"Isn't being a sky dragon slayer the same as lightning?" Erza asked slightly confused

"Sort of but not really, while you get to control pure lightning at its most powerful, Wendy gets water wind and lightning," Natsu explained "She can combine them to make each slightly stronger but on their own her powers are not as strong as a focused element, but Wendy's biggest strength is her healing powers, Sky dragons are famous for them."

Erza nodded "What was Cobra like?" she asked curiously

"Like Laxus, a full of himself dirt bag, but he was strong." Natsu said simply

Erza nodded then a thought pooped into her head "did I tell you about Lucy and Loki?"

Natsu shook his head "No I haven't heard anything about either of them in awhile."

Erza silently berated herself for not telling him "Well it turns out that Loki is actually the celestial spirit Leo and his life force was running out when he attempted to protect Lucy he almost used it all up, Lucy hasn't actually explained how she saved him but apparently she got him back into the spirit world somehow."

Natsu took the barrage of information in silent consideration "So that explains why we have never been able to understand his magic."

Erza nodded "Natsu why don't you talk about your training much?"

Natsu stopped to think about his answer for a moment before he stated simply "There isn't that much to talk about, we trained hard for a long time and then we left."

"Yes but did you have teachers?" Erza asked

"No," Natsu explained "The place we were called too was like an old temple dedicated to Dragon slayers and there magic, it contained hundreds of scrolls and things related to dragon slayer magic, so we would read a scroll or two practice the technique until we had mastered it then move on."

Erza nodded "I can see why it has to be kept a secret, Dragon slayer magic has a reputation of being Volatile that is why it is a lost magic."

Natsu nodded "Yeah everything about it was erased from history books."

"Yes if the magic council found out there was a stash of training manuals on it in a temple in the mountains they would likely destroy it," Erza frowned "But how come no one has found the temple, tons of people have searched that mountain."

Natsu smiled "There is a spell around the temple, only a Dragon slayer can see and enter it."

Erza nodded again and snuggled back into Natsu, it felt good to get everything off her chest she felt happy for the first time in a long time she didn't think tomorrow would be that bad.

**A/N: All right short and sweet chapter! I realised I didn't really explain how I got hurt, so here it is I fell shoulder first into hot tar, my roommate was kind enough to pull me out relatively quickly, so yeah I hope you all had a good day and I will update quickly! **


	15. A vacation

**A/N: Okay guys I am back, I have concluded it is not my lucky time of year, after a long and arduous argument with my parents about how they want me to become a lawyer or a doctor and my roommate driving herself crazy blaming herself for my injuries, yeah so shit got real today! But that's okay because now I get to write a little more, I also want to thank all of you for your concern and add something I forgot about in the last chapter, I made Cobra a first Generation Dragon Slayer on purpose as Gajeel is supposed to actually be weaker than Gajeel in this story, don't worry you will find out why soon! Oh and by the way Lemon warning!**

"I am sorry I dropped your key Aquarius," Lucy said simply "It won't happen again."

"Apparently my message didn't get through to you last time!" Aquarius yelled, before a flash of golden light caused both of the women to turn towards the source.

"That's enough Aquarius," Loki said pushing his glassed back up "I am quite sick of you, you have always been like this towards your wizards you are supposed to help them and do as they command you, not as you please if I have to come down here again you will not be let off so easily am I understood?"

Aquarius grumbled and disappeared in a flash of water, Lucy sighed "Thanks Loki, but why are you back here aren't you supposed to be resting up?"

"Yeah I am, but I came to give you guys these," Loki said quickly holding out for tickets to a fancy resort "I can't really use these from the celestial world, so you Natsu Gray Erza and Happy should have some fun, you deserve you have a break too after all that business with Phantom."

Lucy accepted the tickets "Thanks I know the guys will be really excited to have some time off."

Loki chuckled before he disappeared.

"Lightning dragon, Roar!" Erza yelled placing her hands together; it produced a small flash of light then nothing, Erza let out and exasperated sigh and stomped the ground.

"Here let me help you," Natsu said warmly moving over to her "The trick is how you hold your hands, it has to be kind of like a funnel."

Natsu made the hand movements slowly letting her take each one in "Then you focus the power in your chest," he puffed his chest up "Fire dragon, Roar!" and jet a flame burned in front of him "You see?"

Erza nodded she took a deep breath; he positioned her hand exactly as Natsu had shown her "Lightning Dragon, Roar!" she let out the breath, a fierce blue light arced out of her hands and struck a tree it blew in half showering the ground around them with splinters.

Erza squealed and stepped on her toes quickly, with her hands close to her chest, Natsu stared in wide-eyed disbelief at the girlish display it only took Erza a moment to blush deeply and stop.

Natsu chuckled "Well done."

"Yeah only two days of training to get one thing down." Erza said sarcastically

"Don't worry about time; we have nothing but that while we wait for the new guild hall to be built," Natsu said with a warm smile "How about we take a lunch break?"

Erza stomach growled loudly at the mention of food and she nodded excitedly, Natsu shook his head with a smile "All right let's go."

Erza ran up beside him, she requipped into her normal clothing and Natsu threw her a sidelong glance "Still embarrassed about the black trench-coat look?"

Erza stared at him for a moment "I just don't know how to go about being a dragon slayer mage; obviously you don't mind you have had the power since you were a small child but honestly it still scares me a little."

Natsu smiled "Good, that means you won't accidently overdo a spell and end up destroying half a town."

Erza stared at him questioningly.

"No I have never blown up half a town," Natsu said dejectedly "Geez, I am more controlled than you people give me credit for."

Natsu stopped out the front of a small restaurant "Well this is a good a place as any around here."

Erza nodded as she followed him inside.

"Ay, Bobby you in here?" Natsu announced loudly, a large man popped up from seemingly out of nowhere.

"Ah, Natsu good to see you back my boy, will it be the usual?" Bobby announced heartily

"No, a table for two this time." Natsu smiled

"You usually eat here alone?" Erza asked as she sat down.

"Yeah this is where I get lunch on my way back from training most days," Natsu said absently "I am happy to tell you there strawberry cheesecake rivals Mirajane's."

Erza perked up slightly at the mention of her favourite food "Rival's Mira's you say."

Natsu nodded "On my honour as a man, it is almost identical if not better."

"We will have to put that to the test," Erza smiled almost evilly "Any normal food you would suggest?"

"The ramen here is good," Natsu commented looking at the menu "The fish is fresh and they have a pretty good variety of soup."

Erza picked up her own menu and looked it over, before Bobby appeared beside their table a wide smile on his face "Are you two ready to order?"

"Hm, I will just take a piece of beer battered fish and a side of chips this time Bobby." Natsu said handing him the menu

Bobby nodded the large smile never leaving his face "And you my dear?"

"I will have a bowl of Barbeque pork Raman, and a slice of your strawberry cheesecake." She shot Natsu another evil looking glance as she said the last bit and handed him her menu.

Natsu stared at her in confusion, does she do that on purpose "Erza why do you always shoot me that look when I talk about the cheesecake here?"

Erza smiled warmly at him "What look?" She smiled innocently

Natsu shook his head "Well you have the roar down, so what else do you want to learn?"

Erza massaged her temples and sighed "Can we just put training out of our minds for a little while?"

Natsu nodded "Sure, I could use a break too."

Erza smiled "Yeah a holiday would be nice right about now."

"How long do you think it'll be before we finish the new guild hall?" Gray asked

"Oh, well everyone is working on it accept you and the rest of your team," Mirajane explained "You guys were excused for a holiday it looks like."

"Holiday?" Gray asked confused "We aren't going on a holiday as far as I know."

"Gray!" Lucy called out as she spotted him and hr turned around

"Oh, hey Lucy do you know anything about this holiday we are supposed to be on?" Gray asked as she ran up to him.

"Yeah, that's why I was looking for you," Lucy smiled "Loki gave me for tickets to Akane resort; I was thinking we could all go."

"That sounds like a good idea," Gray said with a smile "Erza and Natsu are off in the east forest training we should go and get them so we can leave as soon as possible."

Lucy nodded as the two set off.

Natsu let out a sneeze and rubbed his nose.

"Bless you," Erza said quickly "You know they say you only sneeze when someone is talking about you."

Natsu smirked "I'm pretty sure that is just superstition Erza."

Erza sat back with a sigh and patted her stomach contentedly "You were right about the food here that was a good meal."

Natsu nodded "Want to go stop by the guild hall?"

Erza nodded "Yeah, I also want to check on Lucy."

Natsu nodded "Yeah I haven't seen her around she must still be sore from Gajeel's hits."

Natsu placed the money for the meal on the table and waved to the manager before he left, he fell into step beside Erza and the two walked in silence. Gray and Lucy rounded the corner a little ahead of them and waved.

Natsu waved back "Hey guys, what's going on?"

Lucy smiled "Loki gave us tickets to Akane resort, the master already gave us the time off."

"Yeah we get to go to the beach for some hard earned rest!" Gray exclaimed excitedly.

Natsu and Erza looked at each other and laughed "We were just talking about how a holiday would be great for us."

"Yeah well we had better go pack; we will meet you at the train station in a few hours?" Lucy suggested

"Oh, that's right you two are living together now aren't you?" Erza nodded

"Yeah we are," Lucy said with a smile "Anyway we will talk to you guys at the station, hurry up and go pack I would rather not waste any time."

Erza nodded as the two left "Natsu, why haven't we moved in together yet?"

Natsu fell into step beside her again as they walked to the temporary housing for all the guild member's whose homes we destroyed in Phantom's attack "Well probably has something to do with the fact that both of us lived in the S-class quarters which were destroyed when the old guild hall went up."

"So you are saying you wouldn't mind moving in together when they are rebuilt?" Erza asked

"I wouldn't mind at all," Natsu said with a large smile "Well this is me, hurry up and go pack if you want we will stay in the same room over the little holiday we are taking you can make your decision afterwards alright?"

Erza nodded "That sounds like a wise course of action."

"All right, I will see you at the station Erza." Natsu said kissing her forehead he walked into his room, he went about getting together his clothing once he was finished he walked to the station and took a seat, he would likely be the first there for awhile, knowing Erza she would have a small mountain of stuff and the reason Gray and Lucy said a couple of hours is because they plan on having a little fun before the trip as neither of them ever pack much, he sighed so he would be alone with his thoughts for awhile.

"Hey Natsu," Happy chirped from beside him "I saw you packing and followed you out."

"Oh, hey happy looks I am not totally alone huh lil'buddy." Natsu said with a smile

"Aye sir," Happy chirped producing a fish he began to nibble on.

"Hey Happy I have been meaning to ask you, how come you haven't been following me around as much as you normally do?" Natsu looked down curiously at the cat.

"Well you and Erza are so close now I know you like to have your little moments so I have been spending a lot of my time fishing." Happy chirped in answer.

Natsu smiled "Heh I promise I will start making a little more time for you buddy."

"That's fine Natsu," Happy grinned "I have been able to eat a lot of fish in my own time and I don't have to worry about taking them."

Natsu shook his head "I see you haven't changed."

Natsu dozed off a few moments later and lay there for a few hours, before Lucy threw a suitcase at him to wake him up.

Natsu opened his eyes slowly "Oh, hey guys you ready to go?"

"Yeah Natsu, were ready." Gray said pulling him to his feet

Natsu yawned and stretched out "Well let's go."

After about 5 minutes the groups were in there respective rooms, Natsu lay down on the bed with his arms crossed behind his head.

"You aren't tired already are you?" Erza asked looking over at him

"I am not quite at a hundred percent," Natsu answered "Why did you have some plans?"

"Maybe." Erza purred seductively, Natsu felt his energy return to him almost immediately.

"Oh, is that so?" he smirked back crawling across the bed resting is head on her shoulder.

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, he wrapped his arm around her stomach and pulled her down so her was looking down at her propped up on his arms he bowed his head down and captured her lips in his, he traced his hand lightly over her chest and started unbuttoning her blouse, he started tracing kisses down her neck as he messaged her right breast through her bra, he stopped to nibble at the skin slightly, she used his distraction as an opportunity to flip him over then straddled him and pushed her head into a another kiss, as he took his hands around her back to unclip her bra, he started messaging her breast again he pinched the nipple lightly and she moaned into his mouth, he rolled her over again and slipped her skirt and panties down he trailed kissed down her stomach until he got to her naval, his hot breath made her shiver slightly, he licked her once from bottom to top before plunging his tongue into her, she let out another moan and gripped his hair, she moaned louder as he explored her with his tongue again, summoning a bit of his magic into his chest he shot a spark into her, she bucked her hips at the new pleasurable sensation and moaned again, she felt the coil build up in her core again and she moaned louder as he picked up his speed, the coil snapped and she let out a loud moan as her body tensed and released, Natsu jumped back and pulled his pants off before locking her lips in another kiss, he slipped into her. She moaned again as he started to thrust in and out, slowly picking up his speed, she wrapped her legs around his waist allowing him to go deeper into her she moaned louder as he picked up his speed again, he bowed his head down and kissed her again his tongue brushed against her lips and she opened her mouth to begin the battle of their tongues, she moaned again as gripped one of her nipples and pinched it lightly, she felt him slow down a bit and knew he was nearing his release, she bucked her hips to meet him as he moved, he moaned her name as he came, he rose out his own release determines to make Erza come at least one more time tonight, she felt a familiar feeling in her core as he continued to thrust into her picking up his speed again, he left a trail of kisses down her neck and nibbled at her most sensitive points, causing her to drag her nails along his back as she moaned, she moaned out his name as she finished again, he fell rather heavily beside her and she rolled over and smiled at him.

**A/N: All right guys, sorry if the lemon was a little rushed but my painkillers are starting to kick in and they make me a little out of it.**

**And do begin the tower of Heaven Arc, I have a lot of ideas around this arc and I am really excited to write it out!**

**As always I hope you all enjoy this I thank each and everyone one of you that follows and favourite's this all the people that lave reviews you guys are awesome and you all owe a thanks to my roommate who is currently keeping me alive ^.^ so I can write all this out for you awesome peeps! Until next time!**


	16. Kidnapped

**A/N: Well after a night of mostly unrestful sleep because I usually sleep on my right side which I can't do anymore, I am back! You guys are all awesome, no seriously you all deserve medals and maybe like an endless supply of cookies, yeah cookies sound good about now (Milk is optional :P).**

"Hey Erza," Natsu said softly shake her shoulders "We are all going to down to have a bit of fun you want to come?"

Erza stirred and yawned stretching out "Yeah I will be out in a moment."

Natsu nodded and left the room, he briefly thought about what the hell he was going to play when he got downstairs he shook his head I will figure it out when I get there I suppose. The door beside him creaked open and Erza stepped out in a purple dress, her hair was tied up behind her head, Natsu took her in for a few moments.

"You look beautiful," he said with a large smile, he motioned for her to go ahead of him and she shook her head "So what do you want to do?"

Erza tapped her chin in thought "I am feeling lucky today so I think I am going to go play blackjack, what about you?"

"I will figure it out when I get down there." Natsu answered absently, Happy flew around the corner and flopped on Natsu's head.

"Hey Natsu," Happy said tiredly "What'cha doin?"

"We are on our way to play some of the games here," Natsu said peering up at him "You didn't sleep did you?"

Happy shook his head "Nope, was having too much fun." He said as he began to snore quietly

"Is he going to be alright?" Erza asked looking at the small blue cat passed out top of Natsu's head.

"Yeah in about an hour he will be as good as new," Natsu replied simply they stepped down of the last step "I think the blackjack tables are over that way." Natsu indicated to the left.

Erza nodded "All right I will see you later Natsu."

Natsu waved and looked up at Happy "What do you think we should do little buddy?"

Happy stirred slightly but didn't move. Natsu smiled "So leaving me to figure it out all on my own are you."

Natsu looked around the room for something to do; he spotted a large globe in the centre of it with a bunch of little numbered balls inside "Well that look's as good as anything else."

As Natsu got the machine Happy rolled over in his sleep and fell to the ground heavily, he sat up quickly and rubbed his head "Hey Natsu, what are you doing here?"

"Gambling," Natsu answered quickly picking him up and setting him back on his head "What number do you think Happy?"

"Hm," Happy tapped his chin in thought "let's go with seventeen."

Natsu peered at the cat "Why seventeen Happy?"

He shrugged "Why not?"

Natsu shook his head "Okay, seventeen it is," he hit the button a few times and the balls inside started spinning around, two of the balls stopped on seventeen and Natsu started to get excited, the last looked as though it was going to stop on it as well, before it changed at the last second and Natsu shrugged "Oh, well shall we play something else?"

Happy growled "No, the machine cheated it was on seventeen!"

Natsu chuckled "Happy, that's not how machine work it is just unlucky that's all."

Happy flew off of Natsu's head and sat on the machine with his arms crossed "I am not moving until someone comes and fixes this thing."

Natsu sighed "Come on Happy, I will get you some fish," he taunted hoping to entice the cat down.

Happy shook his head "Nope, it won't work Natsu I won't move!"

"Um, sir I hate to be a bother but could you please move along, other people would like a turn." A Clerk in a black vest explained to Natsu.

"I am trying to move on," Natsu replied quickly "As you can see someone won't let me."

"IT WAS ON SEVENTEEN!" Happy yelled

Natsu grabbed the cat by the back of the neck and turned around bumping directly into a man made out of what looked like blocks "I'm sorry I didn't see you there." Natsu said as he went to move past him, he was stopped by the square mans arm.

"What's the big idea Blockhead?" Natsu asked, before he felt and impact against his stomach he was suddenly pressed against the globe, he looked at his arms and legs they were covered with clocks holding him firmly against the glass; Natsu saw the little red dot on his forehead and followed the laser back down to the blockhead's arm, now a large gun.

"This is going to go two ways for you," the man said quickly

"There is the easy way, you tell me what I want to know or the hard way in which I shoot you and we go and find what we are looking for anyway."

Natsu growled "You better let me go blockhead, I am not one you want to make mad."

The man chuckled "Where is Erza?"

Natsu's eyes widened "What do you want with Erza?"

"We are old friends of hers, come to bring her back home." The man answered with a large smirk

Natsu thought for a moment, what the hell is he talking about home this guys aren't from Fairy Tail he knew that much, so that must mean these guys are working for Jellal, Natsu snarled "Let go of me, right now blockhead, I don't want to have destroy any of you but if you try to take Erza I will not hesitate."

The man just chuckled again "Well too bad for you." Was all he said before Natsu saw a flash of light, and was sent flying, Natsu groaned as he lay inside the globe now, he couldn't make his arms or legs move "The hell did you do to me?"

"That's a paralysing shot you hear," The man called out "Now you just lay there and take a long nap that'd be just dandy."

"I am going to kill you blockhead." Natsu roared trying to make his arms move to no avail, damn it I am going to have to wait for the paralysis to wear off, I hope the others are all right.

"Hm, what was what noise?" Gray asked turning around, he heard someone call out the parade must have started outside and he smiled.

"Um, hello Gray," a woman in blue walked up and sat down beside him "Do you remember me?"

Gray peered at her, she wore a rather tight blue dress a gold Fairy tail emblem hung from a chain around her neck "You are the rain chick I fought on the roof of Phantom, um Juvia was you name right?"

She nodded "Yes it is, as you no doubt heard Phantom was disbanded so I am looking for another guild."

"And let me guess you want to join Fairy Tail," Gray said quickly "Well I don't know how the other's would feel about it, I don't mind Master Makarov always told us your enemy yesterday could be today's friend."

Juvia nodded "He sounds like a wise man; I would like it if we became friends." She managed to say with a small blush.

"Gray Fullbuster?" a large shadow cast over the two of them caused them to look up.

"What's it to you?" Gray asked simply, before anything could answer a large explosion showered him in dust he looked up at the large man in confusion who the hell was this guy?

"Dark Moment!" the large man, exclaimed and the room went pitch black.

Gray moved quickly making an ice decoy, he ran left, he forgot Juvia was standing in front of him and he ran into her body, I think it would be wise to not move Gray, he heard Juvia's voice and he looked around, at this point if we moved he would kill us both, Gray nodded in silent agreement, he hoped the others were alright.

Natsu saw all the light's turn off and he knew something was off, he screamed at his own body in his mind to move, his hand moved slightly but he still had nothing in his legs or the rest of him.

Erza and Lucy looked around in surprise as the lights turned off, "I am sure it is just temporary ladies and gentlemen no body panic." it only took a moment for the lights to come back on and Lucy turned back to Erza smilingly.

"Well you got another straight so you win this one Erza," Lucy said simply.

Erza nodded and stretched slightly "Yeah I have a good feeling about this hot streak."

"Oh, Really?" an almost sinister voice asked "Well how about we raise the stakes, sister."

Erza looked down at her cards, the back's faced her and all they read Death, she looked up at the dealer and was shocked at who she saw, she hadn't seen him in almost 10 years "Sho, is that you?"

"Oh, so you remember me do you sister?" Sho asked with a wicked smile.

Lucy looked around the room "Where did everybody go?"

A bunch of cards floated around them, the cards shouted to be let out among other things, Lucy stared at them in disbelief they had people in them?

She felt something wrap around her arm, and she gasped in pain as it tightened around her "Erza, who is this guy and why is he calling you sister?!" she managed to say

"Meow, so she never told you about any of us?" a small girl jumped on the table behind Lucy, she had a tail and ears of a cat.

"Milianna, Please let her go?!" Erza asked frantically.

"Aw Meow, you are no fun Erza all this time and not even a hello for your old friends." Milianna cocked her head to the side.

"Please she has nothing to do with this, let her go you don't need her." Erza pleaded.

"Fat chance doll," A man's voice rang out behind her and she turned around to see a man made up of block's she frowned "Wally is that you?"

"Yeah, we have all changed quite a bit in ten years," Wally smirked "Old mad dog Wally you remember is long gone, Now," He pointed his gun at Lucy, who looked at the dot on her forehead "Don't make this hard."

"No, leave her alone, if it's me you want just let her go!" Erza said quickly taking a step forward.

Lucy heard a loud bang, and watched Erza fall forward; she hit the ground with a heavy thud.

"You will never get away with this," Lucy groaned as the rope around her tightened "Natsu and Gray will get you."

"Unlikely those two are indisposed at the moment." A large man said in a monotone voice.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" Lucy snapped.

"There sleeping the long sleep toots." Wally answered.

Lucy's eyes widened in shock, "No, you're lying."

"Whatever we have wasted enough time here, let's go back."

Lucy watched a large magic circle appear above the group and then they just vanished.

Natsu heard another gunshot and felt a feeling of foreboding fall over him, Erza they had better not got you, I will rip them apart!

"Move!" Natsu shouted aloud, as his arms flew up, he felt all the movement return to his body the caster must be out of range he thought to himself, which means they got Erza. He punched the ground in front of him, I need to find Lucy and gray make sure they are alright, Erza was at the blackjack tables with Lucy so I will start there. He set off at a run; wait a second he slid to a stop where is Happy he looked around for his blue friend for a few moments don't tell me they took him too. Natsu growled "There dead, every single one of them I am going to rip them apart when I get my hands on them!"

Natsu rounded the corner in time to see the group disappear in a blue flash; he clenched his fists and looked around for Lucy he saw her rolling around frantically trying to get the rope off herself.

"Hold still," he said quickly putting his hand on her back as he lit a small fire on the tip of his finger, he ran it along the rope and it severed, Lucy sat up and messaged her wrists lightly "What happened?"

"Some weird looking guys came through; they said they were Erza's old friends." Lucy said.

Natsu nodded that confirmed his suspicions, they were from the Tower of Heaven he clenched his fists in anger "Lucy go Find Gray, then come to the beach, we are going after them."

Lucy nodded and set off at a run towards where she had last seen Gray, Natsu ran outside all he needed was a boat, he found one that would fit the bill he set about preparing it while he waited for Lucy and Gray to arrive. It didn't take long for them to appear running towards them, Natsu counted the figures he saw three, he brushed it from his mind if they someone else to help he would not turn them down.

To his surprise the other person was Juvia she ran along beside Gray, Natsu shook his head "Hurry up, we need to get going."

The three jumped into the boat and Natsu jumped in behind them, pushing his hands into the water he forced fire to shoot from his hand to move them quickly.

"Natsu how do you know where they went?" Lucy asked.

Natsu didn't move, debating whether or not he should tell them, he decided he may as well, he began to explain Erza's past what had happened to her and the changes of Jellal "While I can't be sure my hunch tells me that they are the same people."

Gray nodded "Yeah I agree, the only friends of Erza's would be them."

"I concur," Juvia said quickly "So do you have a plan Salamander?"

"I am going to destroy anything and everything that stands in between me and Erza." Natsu growled angrily.

**A/N: All right I am going to cut it here before the action starts and I will write out the most of the fights out in the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy this Chapter!**


	17. Clearing the Tower

**A/N: Well guys I fell victim to writers block on this one, I have heaps of idea's for the Erza Jellal Natsu fight, but getting there was a little difficult as the Trinity Raven fights do still need to happen, so I hope I don't disappoint anybody with em, but I was low on idea's so you are going to have to deal with one of my worse chapters I just don't see a way to improve it.**

"So this is the tower of heaven," Natsu said looking up towards the top of it "I don't see any easy ways inside."

"I have found a cavern underwater we can use it to gain entrance to the tower." Juvia said as she floated to the surface of the water.

"How far is it?" Lucy asked quickly

"Shouldn't take longer than fifteen minutes to swim to the other side." Juvia answered

"We can't hold our breath for that long." Gray said simply

"We can use these," Juvia said floating an orb of water above her hand "They will allow you to breathe underwater."

Gray nodded "Okay, sounds good Natsu come on man."

"You guys go," Natsu answered flatly "I am going to introduce myself."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Lucy demanded

Natsu gave her a wide smile and let his hand light on fire "You guys go in using the cavern, I will draw the guards too me go find Erza and get her out of here."

"What about you?" Gray asked

"You remember what I told you at Phantom Gray?" Natsu asked without turning his head.

"Yeah." Gray answered flatly

"Well, just make sure you do, somehow I don't see this one ending happily." Natsu sighed

"Over there," One of the guards shouted "Intruders." Natsu could hear a whistle being blown.

"Go now," Natsu commanded before looking back up at the approaching guards "None of you are going to stand in my way!" Natsu roared as he charged forward, sending the first line of guards sprawling backwards. He ran forward as fast as he could "This getting your attention Jellal, I am coming for you!"

"Hm, how troublesome it looks like we have a dragon at out gates," Jellal smirked "I wonder if he truly believes he can take on everyone here on his own."

With three bright flashed of light members of the Death's head assassins guild stepped out into the room Jellal inspected them briefly.

"Ah, Ikaruga, Vidaldus Taka, and Fukuro," Jellal smiled again "I have a job for you, how do you feel about dragon hunting?"

"We are at your disposal my lord," Ikaruga bowed "What would you have us do?"

"There is a dragon at our doorstep and rats scuttling about my tower, I want you to eliminate them." Jellal commanded simply.

The three bowed slightly before disappearing, Natsu looked at the wall in front of him, he prepared to knock it out before the ground under his feet began to shake he looked around in confusion and spotted a small slither of golden light flying right towards him, he barely had enough time to cross his arms in front of him to take the force of the impact sending in through the wall, he landed on a metal cage heavily, he sat up with a cough and looked at who had attacked him, On a cage not far from him stood a large muscular man with an owl's head, it cocked its head at him before it spoke "Hoo-hoo, so you are the dragon terrorizing my masters tower." It spoke loudly and almost enthusiastically.

"Master huh, so you are one of Jellal's minions?" Natsu stood up.

"Ah, you are smart a smart one, yes I work for Master Jellal, I am an assassin of the Death's head Guild, people pay me large amounts of money to eliminate evil with my great powers of justice," It announced loudly "I am one of the three arms of Trinity Raven, my name is Fukuro."

Natsu pounded his fists together as fire engulfed his arms "So you are from one of the dark guilds, you murder people for money and you call it justice, you talk like you are part of a real guild, I am going to destroy you birdbrain then I am going to move up this stupid tower and annihilate your master, how do you feel about that?"

"Hah, your arrogance will be your downfall!" Fukuro shouted as he sprang from his cage with a yell "Thrusters!"

Natsu braced himself for his enemies attack, as Fukuro charged into him he grunted but only slid a few metres before stopping Natsu let a smile cross his face as he grabbed the two rockets on Fukuro's back with a heavy pull he ripped them free of his back, he kneed Fukuro in the jaw and he stumbled he spun around and battered him away with his own rocket pack.

"Is that all you got birdbrain?" Natsu taunted.

"Ah, you are quite strong Salamander," Fukuro called out as he rest his jaw "But you are not strong enough I am afraid!"

Natsu watched as the pack started again in his hand, he had a small idea he lifted the thing over his head and waited as the fire jetted from the back he sucked it all down, Fukuro realised and stopped "You are certainly smarter than you look."

Natsu snapped the pack in half and tossed it to the side "Now I have got a fire in my belly." He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand with a smile "Fire Dragon, Roar!" he fired a jet of fire from his mouth that engulfed Fukuro, when the smoke cleared all that was left was a charred body, it twitched slightly and Natsu smiled.

"I hope that isn't all you got Jellal!" Natsu shouted as fire erupted out of his feet sending him into the air.

Lucy and Juvia felt the tower shudder and they looked at each other "That has gotta be Natsu," Lucy said as it shook again "I wonder what he is doing."

A loud screeching noise caused her to cover her ears "What is that noise?" she yelled.

Juvia stared vacantly at the middle tunnel ahead of them he changed her stance to get ready for a fight.

"Woohoo, looks like I found a few groupies for my own private concert!" Vidaldus smiled manically.

"Who are you?" Juvia demanded

"The name's Vidaldus baby," He smiled widely again "I am a member of the Death's head guild, it's like a skull only cooler."

Lucy stared at the guy in disbelief is he for real she thought to herself?

"My master sent me down here to stop anybody from getting past; looks like you babes were the ones he was talking about." Vidaldus laughed

Juvia cocked her head slightly before shouting "Water lock!"

"Huh, did you just say you wanna rock?" Vidaldus asked with a wide-eyed grin, before water choked him off.

"I was hoping for a slight challenge," Juvia taunted "Looks as though I will not be getting it from you."

"Nice work Juvia," Lucy praised, the two stopped and looked back at the guy as the sound of rushing water echoed around the room "What?"

"How did you break free from my water lock spell?" Juvia demanded

"Ah, sometimes all you need is a good rinse Shampooing every day can really mess up your do!" Vidaldus cackled

"Answer me!" Juvia demanded again

"It's my rock star hair baby, it absorbs liquids, well anything except for blood for alcohol that will really mess with your do!" Vidaldus pointed to his hair and laughed again.

"That mean's water will have no effect on him," Juvia said in disbelief "Lucy I think this one is up to you!"

"Right," Lucy stepped forward brandishing a few of her keys before she had an idea "Leo, Taurus!" she yelled channelling a large amount of magic into her keys as she called their names. The two spirits she called landed with a heavy thud beside her; Loki looked at Taurus for a moment.

"Been a long time," he said simply "How's things?"

"Well ever since being contracted to Miss Lucy here, much more exciting I can see why you like it here so much!" Taurus answered

Loki pushed his glassed back up his nose and smirked "So what do you need?"

Lucy just watched the two in surprise they came down and just started making small talk, she realised Loki was talking to her and she shook her head she pointed at Vidaldus "Get him!"

Loki smirked and Taurus pulled his axe into his hands.

"Oh, who invited these gate crasher to the party?!" Vidaldus hid his shock behind words; she can actually summon two spirits at once?

Loki cracked his knuckles as he walked slowly towards Vidaldus, "Ring magic, immobilize!" he shouted, gold light enveloped around Vidaldus's legs. He stared down at them in shock.

"Wow, this party is getting a little too hot for me, maybe I should split!" He shouted in panic.

Taurus spun his axe above his head and leaped into the air, he dropped down heavily striking Vidaldus with the flat of the blade, and Vidaldus fell in a pile quickly.

Loki held out his fist to Taurus who bumped it with a large smile, the two disappeared.

"That was impressive Lucy," Juvia said flatly "You can summon and hold two zodiac spirits on our plain at once."

Lucy felt her legs give out and she fell on her hands "Yeah, but I am going to need some time to rest."

Juvia nodded "Well it's up to the boy's now."

Gray ran along the corridor with Simon "How could your friend be so stupid, locking Erza away like that as if he can protect her better than she can protect herself."

"I thought Sho could handle it, I really did not think he would lose it like this." Simon answered with a shake of his head.

"Sho let me out of this card right now!" Erza yelled as she beat against it with her fist.

"No, I will beat Jellal on my own if I have too but I won't let him hurt you." Sho answered

"Don't be stupid you can't hope to defeat him on your own!" Erza yelled.

Sho slid to a stop and pulled a small amount of cards in his hand as he watched a woman walk towards him.

"I am Ikaruga leader of Trinity Raven." She woman spoke out in a monotone voice.

"So you are with Jellal?" Sho asked, well more demanded

She nodded with a smile "Now why don't you run along little man you can't hope to defeat me, so just lay Miss Scarlett down and take a few steps back if you want to live."

Sho gritted his teeth and threw his cards at her he empowered them; she smirked and with a flourish of her sword cut every single card in half.

Sho readied another set, but flattered as his body gave out "What's happening to me why can't I move?"

"Silly little boy, I have just severed every muscle in your body using my Mugetsu style." Ikaruga said flatly.

"Sho release this damned barrier!" Erza screamed

"Ah, Miss Scarlett I am glad you could join us." Ikaruga smirked

"Sho let me out of her right now!" Erza yelled again.

"Don't worry the card is shielded she can't hurt you from out here." Sho reassured.

Erza almost shouted at him again, but she didn't have the time, she requipped into her regular armour, and brought her sword up, Ikaruga moved her weight backwards and placed a hand on her Katana, it didn't seem like she moved at all, but Sho heard the distinct sound of metal crashing on metal.

"She can cut across the dimensional rift?!" Sho yelled in wide eyed disbelief, the card was enveloped in a gold light before it split in half and Erza was left crouched in its place, he armour cracked and then shattered.

"You should just surrender Miss Scarlett you have no way of beating my Mugetsu." Ikaruga taunted.

Erza smiled, she requipped into her black trench coat and mesh shirt, black pants and her combat boots.

"What are you doing?!" Sho yelled in bewilderment

"You have decided to try and fight me without a weapon or any armour?" Ikaruga looked at her in disbelief "How foolish."

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve," Erza shouted "Lightning Dragon, Roar!" A flash of blue light could be seen, arcing towards Ikaruga.

"She has dragon slayer magic too?!" Ikaruga could only stare in wide eyed shock as the blast hit her.

Erza cracked her knuckles as she walked forward, she grabbed the woman around the hem of her Kimono and lifter her into the air "Nothing is going to stop me for defeating Jellal, do you understand me!" Erza reared her free hand back and sent Ikaruga flying embedding her in the concrete of the opposite wall.

Erza closed her eyes and took a deep breath "Sho, find the others and get out of here."

"B-but." Erza cut him off "Now, I will not argue with you Sho!"

He nodded before setting off at a run.

"Looks like it's just me and you Jellal." Erza said aloud.

**A/N: All right as I said writers block had me stumped on this one but I hope you all enjoyed it nonetheless, next chapter is the last one of this arc, I have a lot of idea's I hope you all will enjoy! Until next time!**


	18. A Dragon's Promise Broken

**A/N: All right guys I left out the whole council voting on purpose, just know that it happened I just was lazy and didn't want to write it out as it isn't really that important all that really matters is that it gets fired so on to the chapter!**

"So the elite group Trinity Raven has fallen," Jellal said loudly "I had no doubt Erza would make it too me, but I did not think that they wouldn't eliminate anyone these Fairy Tail wizards are quite strong."

Jellal heard footsteps echoing through the room and he smiled.

Natsu walked up the stairs on the side of the tower "I wasted too much time on that bird-brained idiot; Erza is probably at the top of the tower by now."

"Salamander!" Simone called out running up to join him.

"Do I know you?" Natsu asked as he continued walking

"No you don't but my name is Simon," He answered "Sho and the other's have already left the tower Erza has rushed on towards the top to fight Jellal."

Natsu stopped and looked to the top of the tower.

"Yes, if you know her as well as I do you know exactly what she is going to do." Simon nodded

"She is going to hold Jellal's attention till Etherion fire," Natsu agreed "Hey big guy how is your throwing arm?"

Simon took a step back and gaped at him "F-fine, but why?"

"I need a boost to get to the top of this thing," Natsu said with a shrug "I want you to throw me."

Simon looked at the top of the tower and back at Natsu "I can't got you to the top from here."

"You don't need to," Natsu growled "By how about we stop wasting time."

Simon nodded and grabbed Natsu by the shoulder and put his other hand on his leg "Are you sure about this? Simon asked.

"No," Natsu answered truthfully "Bt unless you have a better idea to get me to the top quickly this is all I got."

Simon sighed, he spun around twice and used his momentum and strength to send Natsu into the air, Natsu closed his eyes and waited he felt himself start to slow down and his eyes snapped open, sending his flames from his feet to keeping him going up.

"Why do we bother with this pitiful excuse for a fight?" Jellal asked

"You are insane Jellal," Erza answered "You hurt the people closest to me, you build a tower dedicated to evil and I will stop you even I it kills me!"

"Well we can't have that I need your body intact if I am to resurrect Zeref," Jellal said sidestepping Erza's attacks, he ducked another swipe and placed his hand on her body and yawned "It seems your heart just isn't in it."

Erza threw another punch at his face, but her hand stopped inches away from it, she snarled at him "Damn it Jellal stop this foolishness!"

Jellal looked up at the roof, "Well any second now, the Etherion will fire decimating this tower and anyone still inside it."

"Then all the work you did, all the lives you sacrificed were for nothing!" Erza screamed, pulling against her restraints.

"I wouldn't bother with that it's a bind snake you won't be able to break free," Jellal smirked "No it's not for nothing, in fact everything is going exactly as I planned it."

Erza growled "You planned to be blown away by the Etherion?"

Jellal laughed "Of course not my dear but I would rather not spoil the big Finale you are just going to have to wait."

Natsu felt a surge of magic energy emanate from the sky, so they are firing the Etherion he though glumly, well I tried Erza, Natsu landed on one of the small outcroppings with a slight thud, he put his hand against the wall and heated it until the stone melted, he stepped back inside the tower and fell back against the wall, he looked up the stairs, well I hope Gray and the other's made it out like Simon said they did.

"Where is all this magic energy coming from?" Sho asked as he turned to look back at the tower.

"That energy is the Etherion cannon," Gray said flatly "One of the magic councils most formidable weapons, saying it decimates everything it touches is an understatement."

The entire group stared at him "But what about Natsu and Erza?"

Gray shook his head "I shouldn't have to answer that, we are not going to see them again."

A bright blue light plummeted from the sky and they shielded their eyes from it, Natsu fell back and slid down the wall as white light enveloped the tower, he smirked "Well looks like I was right."

The explosion hit the top of the tower with a deafening roar; the shockwave churned the water around the tower violently, causing the groups boat to flip, Juvia caught them in a bubble of water as they all watched and waited for the smoke to clear.

Natsu noticed the light had gone and he opened his eyes and looked around him, the tower had turned blue? He could feel the magic energy pulsating from it; did this thing actually absorb a shot from the Etherion cannon?

"Hey pal," Wally turned to Gray "I thought you said the beam destroys everything it touches."

Gray stared at the tower in wide eyed shock "That is not just a tower it is a huge Lacrima, it must have absorbed all the energy from the Etherion blast!

Jellal laughed "Now you see the true form of the tower of Heaven!"

Erza glared at him and said nothing.

"Your look is priceless Erza." an identical voice to Jellal's spoke up and stepped out from behind her.

"Ha, Natsu was right you are just a projection of Jellal." Erza smirked

"He is the one that figured it out," Jellal chuckled "Well I have heard of the powers bestowed upon one by a dragon, but that begs the question of you my dear, how did you get that power?"

"Like I would ever tell you!" Erza yelled

Natsu got to his feet "Well looks like I still have a damsel in distress to rescue." He smiled as he said it; Erza would probably hit me if she knew I said that.

"With enough magic energy it is time I proceeded with the rest of my plan," Jellal smiled, as the image of him disappeared "It feels good to have all my power back."

"So you are proceeded with your idiot attempt to resurrect Zeref," Erza shouted "If you truly believe he will bring freedom then you are farther gone then I ever thought you were."

"It matters not what you think, you are merely going to be the vessel of my lord," Jellal stated as he pushed Erza into a portion of the Lacrima "Once the magic energy in this Lacrima fuses with your body you will be deconstructed and reformed as Zeref."

Erza screamed in pain, and felt as if her skin were being melted off "Jellal please stop this!"

Jellal turned his back on her and went to walk away, before something hit his ears, footsteps? He turned around to see Natsu pulling Erza form the Lacrima.

"Why are you still here Natsu?" Erza asked confused

"Why do you think?" Natsu looked down at her with a smile "I hear this guy has been giving you trouble."

"No Natsu," Erza pleaded "You can't fight him he is too strong, you don't know him at all."

"Who say's I need to know the guy to beat him up?" Natsu raised an eyebrow at her.

"Please just this once do as I ask you?" she pleaded again as a tear fell down her face.

Natsu's eyed softened and he lifted her head off the ground, he pecked her lips lightly "Sorry for this Erza." He brought his hand down and punched her in the stomach; she fell limped to the ground unconscious.

"That's was a foolish thing to do," Jellal said simply "You really are as foolhardy as the rumours make you out to be, what do you gain from striking a defenceless friend."

The air around Natsu quivered as it heated "Someone like you would never understand."

"Someone like me?" Jellal laughed again

Natsu gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, he stepped of his foot and flew at Jellal "I am going to Destroy you!" he roared, he threw a punch towards Jellal who quickly stepped out of the way, Natsu turned his body and kicked him across the face, Natsu used all the speed he could to follow him he jumped into the air, Bringing his heel down onto Jellal's face sending him crashing into the ground., "Fire Dragon, Roar!" Natsu yelled sending flames into the man embedded in the ground.

Natsu flipped back and landed low, while he waited for the smoke to clear. When it did Jellal emerged seemingly unscathed "Is that the best you can do?" He taunted

Natsu growled, I used up too much magic energy trying to get here quickly; I don't know I can beat this guy; I need to think of something.

"Now, witness the true power of one of the ten wizard saints!" Jellal shouted "Meteor!"

A gold light enveloped the man in front of Natsu and he practically blinked into Natsu embedded his fist in his the stomach, Natsu doubled over and coughed, before another strike hit him in the back, he staggered forward as a blow sent him into the air he was left looking at the ceiling of a moment before Jellal appeared above him and sent him back into the ground. Natsu groaned as he lay in the ground, he got shakily to his feet, I need to use more than sight to beat this guy, his smell and his sound, Natsu closed his eyes and focused "Got you!" He reached his hand out to his left as his eyes snapped open, Jellal practically disappeared Natsu rolled forward on his left hand and sent Jellal into the air with a kick to the jaw, turning his body to land on his feet he jumped after Jellal, who disappeared before Natsu go anywhere near him, Natsu clenched his fist in anger.

"Gran chariot!" Natsu turned to where the sound was made to see seven golden orbs in the sky, a golden light arced out and connected each one, With Natsu still in the air he had no way to dodge the attack, he crossed his arms in front of him as the blast sent him smashing back into the ground.

"I have worked too long on this tower," Jellal yelled "I will not be defeated by one as weak as you!"

Natsu gritted his teeth as he watched the man above him, then he got an idea and he let the mischievous grin cross his face "This is a really nice tower you get here," Natsu announced "It would be a shame if I tore it down!"

"Fire Dragon, Brilliant flame!" Natsu roared sending a large fireball into the ground under him.

"I will not let you stop me!" Jellal roared

Erza heard Natsu shout and she opened her eyes, Natsu had just blown a big whole in to tower, he is targeting the tower!

"I have had enough of this game; I am going to destroy you!" Jellal shouted, as he crossed his arms above his head.

Erza's eyes widened as the spell formed itself above him, no a spell of that strength would kill Nastu; she jumped to her feet and stood in front of him "I wouldn't do that, unless you want to kill your sacrifice!"

Jellal paused "That would be problematic, but you are not the only one suited for Zeref's body it only requires the body of a wizard comparable in strength to one of the wizard saints you are not the only one that fits that bill."

Erza took a step back.

"I will worry about that after I kill both of you," Jellal shouted "Altairis!"

"Get out of the way Erza!" Natsu shouted

"No, it's my fault you are here the least I can do is protect you!" Erza shouted back.

The large ball of black energy flew towards the pair, Erza closed her eyes and waited she heard an explosion and she opened her eyes to see Simon standing in front of her.

Natsu looked around him, I need to power up I can't beat him like this.

Erza ran over to Simon and fell down beside him "Why Simon?"

He chuckled "You found a good one Erza," he gestured to Natsu who was still racking his brain trying to figure out what he could do to power himself up "Don't let him go." Simone closed his eyes and died with a smile on his face.

Natsu looked at Erza's face as she cried again, he looked at the ground, I have no other choice I just hope my body can take it, he hit the ground causing shards of Crystal to fly around him, he caught one and took a bite out of it.

A loud crunch made Erza turn her head, she watched as Natsu took a bite out of the Lacrima crystal containing the Nano-energy of the Etherion blast. Natsu fell to his knees and slammed his fists into the ground in front of him; the shockwave caused Jellal to jump out of the way. Natsu screamed in pain and clutched at his throat.

"What an idiot to he really think he could power up by eating elements that are not his own?" Jellal laughed again "Fine, it makes my job much easier if he poisons himself."

"N-Natsu?" Erza peered at him as he fell forward onto the ground, she thought he was dead and she wanted to run over to him, but she stopped when she noticed the air around him wavering with heat.

Natsu's eyes snapped open and they glowed with a violent blue light, he got to his feet and let the fire completely surround his body, he roared as the fire took shape around him, the shape of dragon wings, when he light died down in his eyes, all that was left was a predatorily slit that glowed red, he lifted his fist as it ignited surrounded by fire that was blue instead of its usual red, his skin looked chequered and Erza realised it was scales.

"You made one of the biggest mistakes of your life messing with Fairy Tail," Natsu growled threateningly "But then you made it worse, you kidnapped and threatened to kill the one thing I care about more than the guild ,no, the world itself."

Natsu shifted his weight back, Jellal staggered backwards in wide eyed fear, Natsu flew forwards and grabbed Jellal around the throat lifting him into the air, he smashed him through the ground still holding onto him, he his him down again through another floor of the tower, before Jellal enveloped himself in a gold light and slipped from his grasp.

"You will never be able to catch me at this speed!" Jellal shouted tauntingly.

Natsu turned his body and landed on a large chunk of the Lacrima crystal, he erupted fire from his feet and closed the distance into Jellal in mere seconds "Fire Dragon, Sword Horn!" he embedded his head into Jellal's stomach.

Natsu landed on the tower still enveloped in blue flame, he glared at Jellal who still floated in the air.

"I am going to annihilate you!" Jellal drew made a series of arm movements and a magic circle appeared in from of him.

"That's the circled for an Abyss break that will destroy the tower!" Erza yelled

"A trivial side effect for eliminating you two, now that I have done it I can build another in half the time!" Jellal said angrily "Now die!"

Natsu finished the countdown with his three fingers as an explosion caused Jellal to fly towards him.

I didn't even see what he did Erza stated wide eyed at Natsu as he flew into the air.

"All this talk of freedom," Natsu yelled "You are still a slave yourself, think Jellal only you can Expel Zeref, Free yourself!"

Natsu flew into the side of Jellal and raised both hand's into the air and brought them down sending Jellal back into the tower.

He landed a few metres from Erza with a wide smile "Told I could beat him up for you." Natsu groaned out as he fell forward.

Erza ran over to him to make sure he was still alive, she wrapped her arms around him as the tower began to explode, she pulled him onto her back and ran, the tower exploding all around her.

"What's happening now?" Lucy asked fearfully

"The towers become unstable, if it continues like this it is going to explode!" Gray yelled

"Why are we moving so slow then, we should be making tracks?!" Wally announced loudly

"At this point it doesn't matter if that thing explodes we are not going to get anywhere near far enough away." Gray said dejectedly

An explosion threw Erza against a wall and she gasped as all her air left her, Natsu fell heavily in front of her and Groaned as he tried to sit up, all he could manage was to barely lift his head.

She ran her hand through his hair and lifted his chin slightly; she enveloped his lips and a deep kiss "Thank you for everything Natsu."

Natsu grabbed her as he stood up "You're not doing it Erza."

She stared at him wide eyed as he got to his feet "This is something I am going to do, I freed you from your past and now I am going to secure your future." Natsu looked down at her.

"No, I won't let you!" she grabbed a hold of his waist and threw him behind her; she ran over to one of the walls and placed her hand against it.

"Erza please don't do this!" Natsu pleaded as he ran over to her.

She turned around and cupped his cheek, "I need to save you at least once." She pulled her hand back and to her surprise he grabbed it and pulled her free of the wall; she was still immobilized by its effects so she could only watch as he put his own hand in.

"You already saved me," Natsu looked at his feet "More than you will ever now."

"Natsu please." Erza pleaded as a tear ran down her cheek

"Goodbye Erza, I love you." Natsu said flatly as he stepped into the wall.

Erza threw her fists against the wall in an attempt to break it, to no avail "Natsu, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed at the wall.

Sorry I broke my promise he thought, as he drifted away from her he closed his eyes.

**A/N: Annnd worst cliff-hanger ever! *snickers evilly* I am cutting it here because there are a few things I haven't worked out yet, the next chapter will be out quickly. Now I know the Jellal fight was fairly standard and copied the Anime for the most part and as simply as I can put it I like the Jellal fight in the Anime, it is one of my favourites and there are not many things I actually wanted to change, so there it is.**


	19. Shattered Mind

**A/N: I can't leave you on that cliff-hanger too long, so here is the next chapter! Time to throw a spanner in the works!**

_Natsu looked down at his hand's in bewilderment, I am alive? He thought questioningly he looked around him it's like being underwater so this is what death is like, he looked down and noticed a small image he felt himself float towards it, that's Lucy Gray and Erza, so they all made it out but why are they crying he looked around and noticed the statue of himself, oh that's right I died, he smirked sadly I can expect everyone to be sad._

"_Natsu Dragneel was a strong wizard, he was the embodiment of Fairy Tail, he gave his life to protect the ones he cared for, he will always have a place in our hearts and minds." Makarov gave his speech sobbingly._

_Natsu stared down at his guild mates with a heavy heart, I would rather have them sad than dead, at least one day they can move on from this. He watched Erza walk over to his gravestone and place her hand on it, he smiled warmly down at her he wished for nothing more to reach out and touch her again. A thundering roar broke the long silence and everyone turned to look at the source._

"_He is dead," Igneel roared sadly as he landed with a loud crash, many people scattered at the sight of the large fire dragon, he lay with his nose almost on Natsu's grave "No one this young should ever be extinguished like this."_

_Erza allowed herself a smile even Igneel had come down for the last farewell "At least he died nobly."_

_Igneel silently agreed before turning his gaze to her "You are the one he marked."_

_Erza nodded._

"_He chose wisely, do not ever forget what it was you had," Igneel almost warned "Cherish it forever."_

"_I will." Erza nodded sadly._

Natsu's eye cracked open he was vaguely aware of the sound of the sea, he looked at his hands so my name is Natsu he thought to himself, but why am I here. He sat up slowly and looked around him "What happened to me?" he asked aloud

"That I can't be sure but I am glad you are moving again," Natsu turned to look at the source of the voice, an average height old man stood in front of him "What is your name boy?"

"N-Natsu," he answered "I am sorry do I know you, I am having trouble remembering, well anything."

The old man shook his head "No I do not know who you are, I found you on the beach this morning, I decided to wait and see if you woke up before I tried to carry you to my village."

"Do you have any idea what happened or why I am here?" Natsu asked

The old man shook his head again "No, there we a few large blue lights over the ocean a little over a month ago."

"I have been laying here for a month?" Natsu asked in shock

The old man shrugged "I walk this beach everyday and I haven't seen you before, if you don't mind me asking what do you remember?"

Natsu rubbed at his head "My name, and a face a woman with red hair and brown eyes, she was crying and I don't know why but I feel guilty about it."

"Hm," the old man stroked at his beard "Well from the look of you you're a wizard."

Natsu nodded "I remember growing up, with a dragon," He smirked "I don't know what is going on it is like a section of my memory is just gone."

"Well that insignia on your chest tells me you are one of those Fairy Tail wizards." The old man said quickly.

"Fairy Tail," Natsu whispered the name and a sentence came to him 'he was the embodiment of Fairy Tail.' Who had said that? He frowned and buried his face in his hands "Why do I feel like I forgot something or there was something I was supposed to do!"

The old man placed a hand on his shoulder "Look boy, you are not going to find your answers sitting on this beach feeling sorry for yourself."

Natsu nodded "I don't remember a lot, but I know I need to go and find this guild you mentioned someone is bound to know me there maybe I can jog my memories."

The old man nodded "That sounds like a good idea."

Erza sat in her room, it had been almost a month since Natsu had died and she still hadn't brought herself to open this little box Gray had brought to her, all he had said was it was from Natsu. Anytime she asked him about it she would get the same answer "He asked me to give it to you if he ever kicked the bucket."

She frowned down at it and traced the lines embroidered in the top the dragon wings, Natsu's mark that proves him as a dragon slayer. She smiled down at it and took a deep breath as she cracked the lid. Inside was a note and a small velvet box, she picked up the note first.

_Erza_

_If you are reading this I am dead, I hope you are still alive and that I made you as happy as I could with our time together, in the box is the ring I planned to use to propose to you, it is a small trinket compared to the love you have showed me and the love I feel for you._

_Forever yours_

_Natsu._

She looked down at the note with tears in her eyes and covered her mouth as she cried, she picked up the box and opened it, she couldn't help but smile, the ring had a dragon coiled around two gems, a firestone and another gem she couldn't place it reminded her of her own mark, the dull bluish light and it glinted against the sun she held it in her hand for a few moments before walking over to her only piece of jewellery, a simple silver chain, she wrapped the chain through the loop of the ring and let it fall over her head, she picked up the ring and admired it.

Natsu trudged along wearily, according to the old man he had to get to Hargeon where he could take a train to Magnolia where Fairy Tails guild hall is. He hadn't remembered much a few hazy images, his own Funeral haunted his dreams every time he closed his eyes he swam back through that same memory, and every time he saw that read headed girl cry he felt guilty, he glared his way forward determined to reach the next village along before he nightfall.

Lucy and Gray sat together in Fairy Tail hall, Gray kept looking over at the door "Yeah I keep expecting him to come barging through the door any second too." Lucy said noticing him.

Gray nodded "Yeah, I always thought Natsu was too stubborn to die like that."

"Well he did die quite stubbornly remember Erza told us." Lucy sighed allowing herself a smile.

Gajeel sat across the room watching them, he debated sitting with them even if he and Natsu had been enemies he had nothing personal against the guy he was just part of another guild, and he shrugged and walked over taking a seat opposite Gray and Lucy they both stared at him for a moment.

"Look I didn't know him well, but I have nothing but respect for the guy." Gajeel said quickly

"So if he came barging through the door right now and demanded a rematch?" gray asked

"I would beat him into the ground," Gajeel smiled widely "Then his mate would be the crap out of me and the cycle would continue."

"You keep saying Erza was his mate, but what do you mean I know they were a couple but what is the real difference?" Lucy asked eager to learn more about their old dragon slayer.

Gajeel raised an eyebrow at her, "I don't think that it is my place to tell you what the mark entitles."

Gray nodded "If Erza wanted us to know she would have told us herself maybe one day she will."

The door to the guild hall opened quickly and made a loud crash as it connected with the wall, many people turned expecting to see their old Dragon slayer standing the doorway, Erza strode through and most people just turned around again. Erza stalked over and sat down in front of Lucy and Gray. Erza managed to look mostly the same in front of the guild although they all knew she was hurting. She wore Natsu's old scarf as it was the only part of him they found and everyone believed he would have wanted her to have it over anyone else.

"You feeling better today Erza?" Lucy asked tentatively

"I'm fine." Erza nodded curtly

"Did you open the box today?" Gray asked

Erza nodded and Lucy looked at her expectantly "And?"

"He left me a note," Erza told her curtly, she would rather not talk about the other thing in front of the whole guild "Lucy I was wondering if you would stop by my house later."

"Sure Erza," Lucy nodded "Whatever you need."

Erza rolled her eyes.

Natsu pushed the door of the inn open and walked inside, he practically glared a whole at everything in front of him, before he turned to the innkeeper "I need a room for the night."

"That'll be 200 hundred Jule." Natsu slapped the money down on the table in front of her and walked past, he was stopped at the stair by a large man in black, he had his face covered and three long staves slung across his back.

Natsu glared at him "Get out of my way." He commanded angrily

The man just stared at him wide eyed "What happened to you, where have you been?"

Natsu staggered back did this man know me?

"Who are you?" He demanded

The man seemed taken aback by his question "My name is Mystagan, we are from the same guild you have been dead for almost a month."

"I don't remember anything about our guild all I know is its name is Fairy Tail." Natsu said still glaring at him.

Mystagan squinted at him slightly and stroke at his chin "You don't remember anything?"

Natsu shook his head "I hope when I get to the guild hall some of my memories will come back to me," Natsu heard a loud thud rack through his brain and he grabbed his head and fell to his knees, he remembered people he recognized some of them as his guild mates falling over asleep, he remembered feeling slightly tired but being the only one other than an old man, Makarov the name bounced around his skull, to be still awake, he shook his head as the memories seemed to fall into place in his mind "You used to put everyone to sleep whenever you came to get a job."

Mystagan chuckled "So some of your memories do return when you meet us," he looked up "I take it you want to leave as soon as possible?"

Natsu looked up at him "In the morning." He said simply

Mystagan nodded "I will accompany you; hopefully I can try to jog a few more of your memories on the road."

Natsu nodded "Fine but if you try anything I will not hesitate to end you."

Mystagan shook his head "I would never do anything to harm another guild member."

Natsu raised an eyebrow that sounded familiar something that he used to say maybe?

Makarov stared at the members of the magic counsel "You want me to join the council?"

"Yes, we also would like to appoint Natsu Dragneel a member of the wizards saints, he has more than earned we wish we could bring him back but writing him into history as one of the strongest wizards to ever live is all we can do at the moment." The council all nodded their agreement.

Makarov looked at his feet "I got a message not five minutes ago from Mystagan, he says he found Natsu."

The council all staggered back "But surely not after a month of searching we finally called it off then Mystagan finds him?"

"It looks that way, he says Natsu has lost almost all of his memories, he was coming here as he was told he was a member of Fairy Tail and he hopes it will bring his memories back." Makarov answered

"If he truly is back you have a worthy successor, if he can get his memories back that is." One of the council said quickly

"Hm, this development worries me, I will have to turn down the magic council position at least until I can see the boy myself." Makarov stroked at his beard in thought.

The council nodded "We understand but the offer stands if Natsu proves to be alive and get his memories back you can still take the position."

Makarov nodded as they council disappeared "By my stars boy if you are really alive I hope you remember how to fight, Erza is going to beat you senseless when she hears about this."

"So Erza Laxus you and I were the S-class wizards of the guild." Natsu confirmed as he sat down on the train, he felt the thud rack his brain and he remembered Laxus taunting the guild and challenging him, he felt a shiver run down his back and he brushed his fingertips against his lips absently.

"Mystagan what was my relationship with Erza Scarlett?" Natsu demanded

Mystagan raised an eyebrow at him, so he remembers his feeling but doesn't remember her "You two were by all accounts a very loving couple."

Natsu looked at his hands, Igneel spoke of the dragons mark that he would one day bestow upon the woman of his dreams, she rubbed at his temples, he had gained quite a few memories in the two day trip to Hargeon, so this girl was her.

"I believe what ails you is not an amnesia of any kind, but residual energy from the tower of Heaven residing in your mind clouding your memories and obstructing them," Mystagan spoke quickly and Natsu listened with a frown "I think as the energy leaves your body more of your memories will come back to you."

"If that was true why wasn't I gaining my memories until I met up with you?" Natsu looked at him.

"I think is has something to do with our distance from the tower," Mystagan continued "The farther away we get the more you remember."

Natsu nodded "Do you think there is any other way to get rid of the power?"

Mystagan thought for a moment before answering "Well it might actually be able to be used, as in you could potentially burn it out of your system, but this way would have certain repercussions for example the load it would put on your brain, it could comatose you."

Natsu stood up "I can't wait and see if what you told me is true I have always been a fast healer let's just hope I am not gone for too much longer."

Natsu engulfed his body in fire, and just kept it there burning his magical energy in the process, he sat with his eyes closed his head throbbed well Mystagan was right the more energy I burn off the more memories I get although I am not getting to focus on any of them, they are coming back to me in a blur at least I will be able to remember.

Mystagan watched him and waited, after around 15 minutes of continuous burning Natsu's legs gave out and he fell down unconscious, Mystagan caught him and propped him against the wall, he placed his hand on his forehead and searched his mind "I am not picking up any traces of the magic energy of the tower of Heaven, it seems like's it's all out of his system." He said aloud, I just hope he wakes up; I have a feeling Erza would kill me if I got him back then let him die.

Igneel felt a familiar tugging the back of his consciousness and he peered into it, he heard Mystagan say something about the Tower of heaven's magic before he realised he recognized this consciousness this is Natsu! That means he is alive, Igneel would have danced if dragons could.

"What are you so happy about?" Metalicana asked

"My son is alive that is what I am happy about." Igneel responded

Mystagan stood with Natsu still unconscious on his back he sighed, where can I take him the guild Infirmary would be best but there likely all still there, I could put them to sleep as I have always done, Mystagan sighed that is what he would do.

Gray felt his eyelids grow heavy "Well looks like Mystagan is back."

"Yeah he is." Lucy yawned as her head hit the table, Gray's followed.

Erza just watched as her guild mates all fell asleep with a look of boredom, she turned around as the door opened to greet Mystagan but her breath caught as she saw the unconscious bundle across his back, she could only stare at it as he moved past her.

"I am going to lay him in the infirmary collect yourself then come, I will explain everything." Mystagan said quickly.

Erza didn't move she had her hands wrapped around the ring he had bought her, Mystagan continued into the infirmary and released the spell everyone sat or stood up, Erza stormed past everyone and into the infirmary many people watched her and just assumed it was anger at Mystagan so they didn't follow.

"Gray, let's follow Erza." Lucy said quickly she had a feeling she only stormed off because she didn't want the guild to see her cry and Lucy wanted to know why she would be crying again.

Gray groaned tiredly and stood up "All right let's go."

Erza sat on a simple chair beside the bed Natsu had been laid on listening to Mystagan explain things to her.

"In short he lost his memories due to his brain needing to make more room in his body to keep the excess magic energy from ripping him apart, think if the energy as like a blanket over his mind, until he had removed it he didn't know much more than his own name." Mystagan explained and went to leave the room.

Erza caught him by the wrist and he turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow "Thank you." Was all she said and he nodded.

He walked past Gray and Lucy on his way to the master's office and they both examined him quizzically and then continued into the infirmary.

They walked down the room until they found Erza snuggling against someone they never thought they would see again.

They both stopped dead "Natsu?" they breathed.

**A/N: And that's where I am going to cut this one, the idea for giving Natsu a bit on amnesia was my roommates and I liked it so this is the result, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! See you in the next one!**


	20. Awakening

**A/N: All right guys I had some serious writer's block for this chapter and no matter what I did I could never manage to get it to a point where I liked it, until now!**

Natsu's eyes cracked open, he was alone he shook his head no Erza scent was still heavy in the air he assumed she must be in the bathroom he tapped his chin and sighed as he sat up "She is not going to be happy," he said aloud as he thought, he heard the sound of retching coming from the bathroom and he practically dived into the bathroom, Erza was doubled over the sink emptying the contents of her stomach, Natsu walked up to her and wrapping the blanket around her he patted her on the back trying to sooth the tensed muscle's, he put his hand against her head she felt a little feverish, moving around slightly he picked her up bridal style and brought her back into the infirmary he laid her down on the bed, she seemed to realize for the first time it was him.

"Natsu?" she breathed questioningly, she blinked a few times on front of him and pinched herself.

Natsu smirked "Yeah, I am awake."

She wanted to get up and slap him, but as it stood her legs were not listening to her so she settled for a death glare "Explain yourself!?" she demanded

Natsu shook his head as he began to explain what he remembered when he woke up, he told her about his trip with Mystogan "And that is what brings me here."

"You saw your own funeral?" Erza asked a few tears welling into her eyes as she spoke.

Natsu nodded "But enough about me, what about you?"

Erza shrugged "I haven't eaten anything I know of that would cause me to be sick."

Natsu placed his one hand on her forehead and one hand rested lazily on her stomach, he closed his eyes and focused before something resounded around his mind that was barely there.

_thud-thud_, Natsu's eyes snapped open and he looked at Erza who was just smiling at him, does she even know herself even I could barely hear that shaking his head "From what I can tell you aren't sick Erza."

"So what is it?" Erza asked slightly irritated.

Natsu rolled his eyes and took her hand in his, he rested hers on top of his and placed a hand on her stomach, he focused exactly as he has before, same as before a small thud resounded around his mind and he looked at Erza who stared wide eyed at him then at her stomach then back at him.

Her mouth opened and closed again, Natsu never thought he would see the day the Great Erza Scarlet would be at a loss for words "Erza, you are not sick, you are pregnant." Natsu concluded for her.

Erza gaped at him, looking from his face to her stomach again Natsu looked at her seriously "What do you want to do?"

"I want you to come here," She said flatly, Natsu chuckled to himself and walked close to her sitting on the bed beside her, the second he sat down she grabbed him by the collar and punched him in the face, Natsu took the blow without so much as a wince and looked at her "Anything else?"

"Yes you are going to go get the Master," Erza commanded "Then you are going to bring me a piece of cake and finally you are going to explain this."

Natsu nodded and looked at the ring she was holding out on front of her "Well I can explain that easy enough, it is a engagement ring."

Erza glowered at him "Thank you captain obvious!"

Natsu chuckled before taking the chain off her head, he undid the clasp and pulled the chain through handing it back to her "Erza Scarlet, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever had the fortune of meeting," Natsu picked up her hand in his "I know I have no right to ask anything of you, but will you marry me?"

Erza grabbed his head tightly and pulled him into her kissing him passionately "Of course I will you fool, now go do as I asked you."

He slid the ring on her finger and with a bow he left the room, she looked down at the ring and past the her own stomach with the widest grin she had ever had on her face, she pinched herself one more time to make sure it wasn't a dream.

Natsu took a deep breath as he opened the door, Erza hadn't beat him to nearly the bloody pulp as he thought she would he doubted he was off the hook with her just yet though, he walked down the stairs and wordlessly walked into the master's office, at this point he didn't have time to deal with everyone in the guild asking him questions.

Makarov watched the boy expectantly with a smile.

"Um, hello gra- uh Master," Natsu stammered "Erza would like you to come to the infirmary." he managed to say without stuttering like a child.

Makarov nodded "I will be up there in a moment."

Natsu smiled and nodded "Good to see you again Gramps."

Makarov smirked as the pinkette left the room "That boy will never change."

Natsu walked back into the deathly silent guild hall, everyone was staring directly at him and he gulped half expecting to get his ass kicked into next week, before everyone started erupting with cheers.

Macao hit Wakaba on the back with a large smile and Wakaba grumbled as he handed over a large amount of money "I was always betting on you kid!" he called out to Natsu.

Natsu laughed, dead for a month nothing changes he thought to himself.

He walked over to Mirajane "What is it you want?" she asked sweetly

"Just a piece of strawberry cheesecake for Erza," Natsu said before pausing "Actually just bring the cake up with a knife, I don't think she is going to just eat one."

Mirajane gave him a wide smile "Alright, it will be up in a second."

Natsu nodded and walked up the stairs, before a certain black -haired stripper jumped in his way "Alright Flame-brain let's go!"

Natsu crossed his arms and gave gray a stern look "Listen up you perverted popsicle, get out of my way I am not fighting anyone today and that is the end of it."

Gray nodded and moved out of his way, Natsu walked past with a wide grin on his face, he opened the door to the infirmary and walked inside, Erza sat where he had left her with a big smile on her face, when she noticed him she looked up in surprise "I asked you to do two things."

"Don't worry they are both coming," Natsu smiled "You need to have a little face."

The door opened and Mirajane walked inside with a large cake in her hands, she set it down on the side table with a smile and turned to leave before Erza caught her "Actually Mirajane you should here this as well, it concerns you just as much as the master."

Natsu looked at Erza in surprise before her plan finally began to click in his head, they can't raise children and go around doing missions and with Mirajane's power's returned she can start going on missions again so Erza wants to take her job that all makes sense but what am I going to do I don't want to be the absentee father Natsu thought to himself.

Erza noticed the worried look on Natsu's face and she gave him a reassuring smile, Natsu looked at her in confusion but his worry disappeared, I don't know what you are up to but I know everything is going to work out in the end.

The door opened and Makarov entered with a large smiled, he had a jacket that looked bigger than him draped over his arm as he walked.

"Now before anything else I need to do this," Makarov explained quickly tossing the jacket at Natsu, who looked it over it was a simple black jacket the back would have hung to about mid shin, throwing it over his arms he noticed the small wizard saint insignia on the front right side "Natsu Dragneel in light of your victory over Jellal and the destruction of the R-system you have been named member of the wizard saints."

Natsu smiled proudly "Thank you old man."

Makarov smiled "Alright Erza, why have you called us here?"

Erza nodded and set her plate to the side "Well first and foremost I would like you to marry Natsu and I."

Mirajane squealed in excitement and hugged her frenemy "Congratulations, look at that ring you are so lucky Erza!" she rattled off each one before anybody had a chance to respond.

Erza patted her arm "Calm down Mira." she said quickly the girl calmed enough that she just stood fidgeting.

"Erza are you sure you want to do this so quickly?" Natsu asked

Erza nodded "We have to at this point, besides I don't need a huge ceremony."

Makarov coughed "I think even you are rushing a bit Erza, there is the matter that you have no ring to exchange with Natsu and that he only just woke up."

Natsu cut him off "Master I have to disagree, I don't need a ring to prove that Erza is my wife, I have her love and that is all I will ever require."

Erza smiled warmly at him "And why do you assume I have no ring?"

Everybody looked at her in surprise "I bought it a little after I opened Natsu's gift, I didn't feel right only having the one."

"Well if you have it with you," Makarov said "We can begin."

"Why the sudden change of heart master?" Mirajane asked a little surprised.

"It is not my place to tell people when they can and can't get married." Makarov answered simply.

"Natsu, you still need a best man." Erza pointed out.

Natsu practically jumped the bed and burst through the door of the infirmary "Ice queen, Get your ass in here!"

"What is it now flame-brain?" Gray called up

"Just hurry up," Natsu called back, Gray walked over and spotted the wizard saints jacket when gray was in earshot and he was sure no one would hear them "Hey I need you to be my best man."

Gray frowned at him "Is this a joke?"

Natsu shook his head "No actually it was Erza's idea so come on." Natsu grabbed his arm and dragged him into the infirmary.

"Alright now that everyone we need is here," Makarov nodded "I think the short version of this will be fine."

Natsu and Erza nodded in agreement.

"Erza Scarlet, do you take Natsu Dragneel to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" Makarov asked.

"I do." Erza nodded slipping her ring onto Natsu's finger with a large smile on her face.

Makarov turned to Natsu and repeated the same thing.

"I do." Natsu answered

"Then by the power vested in me, I declare these two husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Makarov said almost lazily

Mirajane shot him a glare and he straitened his back and smiled nervously.

Gray stood there still largely confused, he knew Erza was one for impatience but this was pressing it even for her well they are in love I suppose Gray thought to himself, I can't really stop them, he shrugged and smiled.

Natsu wore the proudest grin anyone had ever seen, when he pulled away from the kiss.

Erza turned to the rest of them "Now I am going to explain my reason for moving so quickly."

The group leaned in intently.

Erza took a deep breath "I am pregnant."

**A/N: As far as comeback chapter go I think this is pretty good, I hope you think it is worth the wait!**


	21. Plan's

Makarov gave a knowing smirk and a nod, no wonder Natsu had barely reacted to becoming a wizard saint, becoming a father trumps anything.

Mirajane Squealed in excitement and locked Erza in another tight hug, Gray gave Natsu a smile and a pat on the back, Natsu gave him a sidelong look.

"Mira, I can't breathe." Erza managed to choke out, Mirajane recoiled worriedly before she hit the couple with a bombardment of questions

"Do you know how long you are in, you hoping for a boy or girl where are you going to live what are you going to do for work?" Mirajane rattled each question of at a pace that put the speed of light to shame.

The couple stared blinkingly at the white haired woman, who awaited their answers with a smile "Well Mira, that was something I want to ask you I heard you complaining about not being able to take missions so I was wondering if you wouldn't mind allowing me to fill your position." Erza asked

Mirajane nodded "Yeah are you sure you want to do that, I will blow your records out of the water."

Erza chuckled "I have no doubt you will give it your best."

"Natsu can I talk to you for a moment?" Makarov asked walking away from the bed and out of the infirmary.

Natsu looked at Erza and gave her a little nod before following him out, Makarov stood at the top of the stairs watching the guild members "You wanted to speak with me?" Natsu said making his presence known.

Makarov turned and began walking along the hallway Natsu walked beside him "A lot to take in for one ay isn't it?" Makarov asked

Natsu gave a nod and a smile "Yeah, honestly I couldn't be more happy or excited."

"You know the remaining council members are pressing for me to join their ranks, which force me into a retirement," Makarov looked at the boy waiting for a reaction or an outburst when none came he continued "I am tempted to take them up on their offer, this guild could use a new leader."

"I don't see why you are telling me any of this," Natsu replied "It is your decision whether or not to join the council and who you leave the guild too."

"You aren't going to talk of your merits try and sell yourself as the best one for the job? Makarov asked with a little surprise

Natsu shook his head "Honestly, I would rather not become the guild master at all but I refuse to be a father that is never home, so I may be forced to quit the guild and go into a more stable profession."

Makarov chuckled as the image of Natsu trying to build something without lighting it on fire amused him "There will be no need for that Natsu, I would like you to take over the guild after I take the council's offer."

Natsu had suspected this but the realization that he was going o be the guild master still hit him harder than Erza ever had, he staggered momentarily "I hope you aren't just doing this because I said I would leave the guild."

Makarov chuckled "No, you were the one I picked as my successor since you made S-class."

Natsu bowed respectfully "Thank you Gramps, I mean Master."

Makarov rolled his eyes "Stand up straight, you aren't the leader just yet we will announce it to everyone when I have gotten my own affairs in order, in the meantime why don't you go rescue your wife from Mira."

Natsu chuckled at the thought of the overly chatty Mira barraging Erza with questions as he walked back into the infirmary, the first thing he heard was Mira asking specifically intimate questions Erza was doing her best to dodge.

"Sorry I took so long," he announced as he walked around the corner, giving a Mira a warning glare, relief flooded Erza's face as Mira stopped talking "Erza you think you are alright to walk now?"

Erza nodded "Yes, shall we go to my house most of your furniture was thrown out."

Natsu nodded "Sound's good."

Erza got up and walked over to him, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they walked, the guild dropped deathly quiet as the couple walked past them, when the door closed the conversation started again before Mirajane and Gray came walking out of the infirmary, everyone stopped again before Macao got up and pointed at her "Time for you to spill it what happened in there?!" he demanded the guild looked up at the white-haired woman expectantly.

She smiled widely "Where should I start," she began.

Natsu looked down at Erza from the corner of his eye "You know Mirajane is going to tell everybody in the guild about what happened in there right?"

Erza nodded "Yeah, makes it easier on us if we avoid the guild for a few day's we won't need to give an explanations."

"So you are dumping all the announcements on her?" Natsu smirked

Erza nodded "So what do you and Makarov talk about?"

"He is going to make me guild master when he goes off to join the council." Natsu replied watching her.

"What did you say?" she asked

"I took the position I want to be near our child," Natsu said firmly "And besides I can't go off on adventure's and leave you behind can I?"

"Well not if you want to keep your promise," Erza retorted with a smile "This isn't going to be easy you know."

Natsu chuckled "If it was easy everyone would do it, let's just say we will be the best."

Erza shook her head "It's not a competition Natsu."

"Says who?" Natsu retorted with a large grin.

Erza sighed "Well at least I know you are going to give it your all."

Natsu grinned "You know it, I know what it is like to lose a father I am not going to do that to anyone."

Erza felt a little guilty for bringing back those memories for him. Natsu sensed her change in character and pulled her against him a little tighter making her look up at him "Don't worry I am sure you would make a really great mother and I am not going to go anywhere."

Erza let a smile creep onto her face "I'll hold you to that."

Natsu smiled "I would expect you too."

Erza unlocked the door to her apartment and the couple walked inside, the both were exhausted from the day's events, so they curled up on the bed, Natsu rested his hand protectively over Erza's stomach caused her to smile.

"Goodnight Mr. Dragneel." Erza said with a small chuckle

"And goodnight to you Mrs. Dragneel." Natsu replied.

**A/N: All right guys due to lack on inspiration around this fic I think it is coming to a close I will do one more chapter as an Epilogue and that will be it, I want to thank everyone who reviewed and favorite or followed you are all awesome and I hope you enjoyed reading this as I did writing it!**


	22. Epilogue

Natsu sat glaring at the new mountain of paperwork deposited on his desk, if it wasn't important he swore to god that he would light it on fire and eat it. A small ruffle roused him from his gloomy thoughts and he looked at the small child playing around his feet under his desk. The girl had red-hair hanging to about her shoulders and onyx eyes like her fathers, he smiled down at her and she looked at him curiously.

The tiny girl poked his leg causing him to jump and rock his chair back falling with a loud crash "Nova, we told you your not allowed to zap daddy anymore." he scolded looking at the small girl, she stared at him with a large grin on her face, she stood up and took on a very Erza-like pose with her arms crossed "You know what mommy said, I need to make sure you are working."

"I am allowed to look around my own office," Natsu replied as he picked up his chair "And besides you don't like it when I work any other day what changed?"

"Mommy promised me ice cream," She shrugged absently as she skipped out of his office she stopped at the doorway and gave him a threatening look "You better finish all that work today."

Natsu shook his head and smiled "Go terrorize the other children for a little while."

"I mean it, promise you are going to finish I want ice cream!" Nova demanded from the door.

"Promise," Natsu said without looking up "Now go have fun."

He heard the little girl run off but the door didn't close so he looked up to see Erza standing in the doorway, he gave her a warm smile anything to distract me from work at the moment is welcome.

"I heard a crash is everything alright?" she asked setting a tray with some basic food down on his desk.

Natsu nodded "Your new slave driver is effective no one can force me to promise as much a she does."

Erza smiled "Well she takes after her mother."

"Yeah, I just wished she didn't get my destructive side," Natsu sighed staring at the ever growing stack of paper on his desk "I have to write so many apology letters I actually feel bad for the old man I never really understood exactly how annoying this is."

"Just remember he was one of the reasons we are the best guild in Fiore," Erza commented with a smile "And it's not that bad at least none of us have been arrested yet."

"I heard Nova started a rivalry with Gray's daughter what was her name again?" Natsu asked as he sat back down.

"They named her after his teacher remember," Erza chuckled "Uru."

"Oh yeah," Natsu nodded "So who's winning?"

Erza gave him a sidelong look as she left "They are even, just like you and Gray were."

Natsu chuckled "You wouldn't be slacking off in her teachings would you?"

Natsu felt a sharp pain on his face and was pushed back of his chair again, he rubbed his forehead and looked at Erza who had another thick book ready.

"Alright alright I surrender!" Natsu said waving his arms around.

* * *

Nova skipped along happily not a care in the world, well alright she had one making sure she wasn't late for her lesson's with her mother so she started to walk at a more brisk pace, she walked through the east forest and into the clearing they used for her lessons, she walked over and sat in the centre of it, she picked up a stick that was near her and began drawing in the ground with it while she waited.

"Your mine," A voice announced loudly as another girl jumped into the clearing, Nova rolled backwards and jumped to her feet, she stared at the black haired girl in front of her "Today's the day I finally beat you princess!"

"Oh please Uru," Nova taunted "You couldn't beat a drum!"

"What did I tell you two about fighting!" A sharp voice snapped them both out of their aggressive demeanor, the two bolted to the centre of the clearing at sat down.

Erza walked into the clearing with her arms crossed.

"Great you Baka you made her angry!" Nova whispered fiercely

"Me?" Uru questioned "You're the one that started this stupid rivalry!"

"What you scared?" Nova taunted

"Not on your life princess." Uru answered

"Um, Erza where is my dad?" Uru asked

Erza looked down at the girl "He took a job remember you are stuck with just me for today."

Uru crossed her arms and pouted.

"What are we learning today?" Nova asked eagerly

Erza tapped her chin in thought "Nothing," she said with an evil smile, the two girls looked at her in confusion "In fact you two are just going to sit there until you stop fighting."

"This is so stupid!" Uru roared "It's not my fault your little princess started this rivalry."

"You didn't deny her it Uru," Erza snapped in a scolding tone "And I don't care which of you started it neither of you are leaving until it is over!"

Uru turned to Nova in anger "This is all your fault!"

"My Fault?" Nova snapped "You're the one that won't stop fighting!"

"You're the one that started this," Uru snapped back "I am just trying to end it!"

"You can't end it neither of us are strong enough!" Nova yelled

"In your opinion!" Uru yelled back

"If you are so strong how come you haven't won?!" Nova questioned

"Because I have been going easy on you!" Uru roared

Nova sighed "You attack someone to go easy on them?" she asked

"What if I do?" Uru snapped

"Of course you don't do that don't be stupid!" Nova snapped taking on her usual Erza pose.

Uru seemed to calm down a bit "Well what, we need to leave here and we can't until we resolve this."

Nova shook her head "You know out parent's were rivals before they were teammates and they never stopped being Rivals."

"So what are you trying to say?" Uru questioned

"How about we try being teammates?" Nova said with a nod

"How does that solve our problems?" Uru asked

"Well the one who beat's the biggest enemies will be the victor of the two of us, that way we aren't fighting each other." Nova explained simply.

"I saw a mission on the board for mount Hakobe something about Vulcan's, whoever beats the biggest one wins?!" Uru shouted challengingly

"You're on!" Nova snapped back.

Erza watched the two girl run off at top speed, well that was easier than I thought it'd be. She turned around to head back to the guild I wonder if Nova asked Natsu what to do.

* * *

Natsu sat as his desk he had finally finished the last stack of paperwork in his office, he leaned back with a contented sigh as the door to his office slammed open.

"Daddy we want this mission!" Nova voice piped up from the doorway as she ran in and jumped on him.

Natsu opened his eyes "We?" he turned his head to see Uru standing in the doorway looking specifically impatient.

He leaned forward slightly to whisper to his daughter "So you took my advice did you?"

Nova nodded "So can we have the mission?"

Natsu looked down at it, someone wanted help keeping the Vulcan number's down and they were calling for someone to go and defeat 5 of them not a difficult mission if the Vulcan's aren't too large "Alright I will make the arrangements for your payments you can go."

Erza walked into his office a little while after this girls had ran out "Did nova ask you about that rivalry?"

Natsu nodded "I gave her an answer that killed two birds with one stone so to speak, with those two not fighting each other I won't have to write 500 apologies a day for whatever they break and they get to satisfy their rivalry by taking jobs."

Erza nodded "Well you better not send them on anything they can't handle."

"Oh, come on Erza it's me." He said with a smile.

"That's what I worry about." Erza replied as she left his office.

* * *

Nova and Uru walked along the side of the mountain "How far do we need to go to find these big white monkeys?" Nova questioned angrily

Uru shrugged "What you cold?"

"I have fire and lightning swimming around my body as if I would ever get cold." Nova snapped "No I just don't want to miss dinner."

Her stomach growled loudly and Uru laughed "That's what your worried about?" Uru's stomach decided to voice it's concern a moment later.

"Speak for yourself," Nova taunted with a smile "Come on let's finish up quick."

The two girls heard a large crash and the squinted against the snow, three large shadow's were a little ahead of them Nova dropped down with a large smile "I knew I smelt a fight!"

Uru looked at her in surprise "What are you talking about?"

"There are three Vulcan's right in front of us." Nova answered

"I can't see anything through this blasted snow!" Uru shouted emitting a large amount of magic energy from her body which forced the snow away and seemed to hold it still in mid air.

Nova looked around her well at least it was easy to see now she thought as she turned back to the three large monkey's.

"Well as you know the weaker ones always go first," Nova bowed sarcastically "Why don't you go ahead."

"You know that put's you one down?" Uru answered with a cocky grin.

"I said you can make the first attack," Nova answered "I doubt you are going to be able to beat a Vulcan that size in one blow."

Uru smirked "Ice make, Hammer!" a large crystalline hammer appeared above the Vulcan in the lead who stared up at it in amazement, Uru released the magic holding up and it fell into him with a loud crash the thing swayed for a moment before crumpling into the ground.

"Impressive," Nova admitted "My turn."

She took one step forward and his her fists together the let on fire, Uru noticed small arcs of golden light inside the fire itself, Nova brought her hand's close together and let the lightning build a little power by arcing in between the two flames, before slamming her fists together the ball grew until it was as large as small boulder and she lifted it above her head "Energy Dragon, Brilliant flame!" she shouted releasing the ball at the Vulcan's, it landed with a thunderous explosion and the two girl stood panting at the amount of energy It took to use those spells.

"We need to get two more," Nova said quickly as she stood up "You ready to go?"

"Hold on, what the hell is energy dragon magic?" Uru demanded

"It's my own type, it mixes Lightning and fire as I can control both." Nova answered absently

"How come you get your own magic type that's not fair!" Uru stomped her feet.

"I feel obliged to remind you it is two to one now my way," Nova taunted "Are you really going to give up that easy?"

Uru jumped up and shouted "I never going to give up I am going to beat all both the Vulcan's that come next you have no chance!"

Nova chuckled "Well here's your chance."

With a loud roar two more of the big white monkeys dropped in front of them.

"I'll keep the one of the left busy you go for the one on the right!" Nova called out running a few more step's to the left, before igniting her fists and flying towards the monkey on her side.

"Ice make, Lance!" Uru shouted sending the spear's of ice at the one on her side.

it raised it arm's and the spears shattered uselessly against it, Nova noticed Uru start to collapse out of the corner of her eye and swapped direction she crossed her arm's in front of her as the large monkey threw it's fist at Uru she winced as her body shuddered from the force of the blow "I could use a little help here," she groaned against the monkey, she threw her arms down and drove her fist into its stomach sending it flying away for a few seconds.

"Hey Uru, what happened to not giving me a chance," Nova bent down and picked up the black-haired girl "We will call it a draw and take these two together."

Uru nodded "Just this once!" she snapped.

"If you can stop them from dodging my attacks we can make short work of them," Nova said quickly as she ran forward.

Uru closed her eyes "Ice make, Shackle!" two large ice sphere's appeared on the end on long chains the clasped themselves over the Vulcan's arms pulling them to the ground, Uru gritted her teeth and forced herself to keep the chains intact.

Nova noticed her opening she dashed in "Energy Dragon, Iron fist!" she shouted as he drove her fist into the closest target, the thing took the blow and fell to the ground, Uru dropped the chains on it and focused her remaining magic energy into maintaining the other one.

"Energy Dragon, Roar!" Nova put her hands together over her mouth as a gold and orange flame flew towards the defenseless Vulcan, impacting with the crack of lightning and thunder and the sizzle of something being burned, Nova fell to her knee and panted.

Uru managed to remain standing for an extra second before succumbing to the numbness in her legs, Nova turned her head and gave her a large smile "New rule, No more job's like this one for awhile!" she called out.

Uru smiled and nodded her agreement as the two got their feet shakily.

**A/N: All right that is it for this Fiction guys, I hope you enjoyed the ending and the fiction! As always thanks for all the reviews favorites and follows it means a lot to know that i am giving people some enjoyment! I have a few other fictions you guys can check out if you want to continue reading my work!**


End file.
